Spencer Life Pt4
by Psych7706
Summary: 4th part of the "Spencer Life Series."
1. Chapter 1

Shawn and Juliet's 3rd wedding anniversary was today, plus it was Aaron's 2nd birthday.

Shawn got up and changed Brice and put him back in the bed with Juliet. He went in the kitchen and started making their favorite breakfast.

Aaron got out of bed and went in the kitchen to see Shawn.

"Hey daddy." Aaron said.

"Hey birthday boy. Come give daddy some love." Shawn said.

Shawn bent down and caught Aaron as he ran to him.

"Daddy, mommy needs to get up." Aaron said.

"Mommy is up." Juliet said.

"Mommy!" Aaron said.

"Hey birthday boy. What's up?" Juliet asked.

Aaron tried to say cooking but couldn't.

"So you are cooking with daddy?" Juliet finished for him.

Aaron nodded.

Shawn put Aaron down and told him to go play in his room.

Shawn walked over to Juliet and kissed her.

"Happy Anniversary Juliet." Shawn said.

"Happy Anniversary Shawn." Juliet said.

Shawn pulled her in closer and kissed the top of her head.

"You are going to like my present I got you." Juliet said.

"Really now Jules? I want it now." Shawn said.

"Calm down. We are going over to Karen's house today to have Aaron's party with just family, then she is keeping the kids until about 11 so we can go eat and enjoy ourselves." Juliet said.

"Thank you Jules. Go get the birthday boy. I have a present for him." Shawn said.

Shawn went out to the car and got Legos.

Juliet went into Aaron's room and sat down with him and played with his cars.

"Aaron, daddy has a present for you. Go open it while I get yours from me ready. Then at Aunt Karen's you have one from me, daddy, and Brice." Juliet said.

Aaron walked over to Juliet and wrapped his arms around her neck.

Juliet picked Aaron up and said, "God kid, you are heavy."

Aaron laughed.

Juliet gave Aaron a kiss.

Aaron put his head on Juliet's shoulder.

Juliet walked down the hall to the living room holding Aaron.

Shawn ran in the living room and set the box in the middle of the floor.

Shawn saw Aaron and Juliet coming down the hall.

Juliet went over to Shawn and whispered, "Potty training is next on the list and that is your job."

"Hell no." Shawn whispered.

"Shawn…" Juliet said.

"Ok. I guess I have to then. My dad can teach him." Shawn said.

"We will not burden your father with our kid." Juliet said.

"Ok Jules. That situation will be taken care of quickly." Shawn said.

"That's my Shawn." Juliet said.

Juliet didn't know what Shawn got Aaron and Shawn didn't know what Juliet bought Aaron for his birthday.

Brice woke up and started crying.

"Hold on bud. Your brother is up." Shawn said.

Shawn got up off the floor and ran to his room and got Brice.

"Good morning." Shawn said.

Brice smiled.

Shawn picked up Brice and walked back in the living room and went back to the kitchen and made Brice a bottle.

Shawn brought Brice his bottle and set him down in his bouncy seat.

Finally, Shawn sat back down on the floor with Aaron and Juliet.

"Ok buddy. You can open it now." Shawn said.

Juliet helped Aaron out and unwrapped it.

Juliet saw part of the box and saw a big poster that said, "See Jules, I told you we fit."

Juliet looked up at Shawn and said, "Canada?"

"Yep." Shawn winked at her.

Juliet took a picture of it.

They got the wrapping paper off and threw it in the corner for later.

"What are those Aaron?" Juliet asked.

"Legos." Aaron squealed.

"Yep. Mommy thought she was a Lego person because we didn't fit. I proved her wrong." Shawn said.

"He has no clue what you are talking about." Juliet mentioned.

"I will explain later." Shawn said.

Shawn put the box to the side and said, "I guess it's time for mommy's present now."

Juliet got up and went into her closet and brought out some trucks.

She walked back into the living room with the trucks in her hand.

Shawn got up and ran over to her and whispered, "Those are my trucks aren't they?"

"Sharp as ever Shawn." Juliet said.

"Why those?" Shawn asked.

"Figured he wanted something that you used to have." Juliet said.

"You are too sweet." Shawn said.

Juliet sat down across from Aaron and said, "Aaron, these are daddy's old toys. He wanted you to have them."

Aaron looked at Shawn and smiled.

"Happy Birthday baby." Shawn said.

Aaron smiled and got up and hugged Juliet.

"That was all your mom's idea about the trucks. I do want you to have them." Shawn said.

Aaron let go of Juliet and went to hug Shawn.

Shawn picked Aaron up and said, "I love you kiddo."

"I love you daddy." Aaron said.

Shawn kissed Aaron on the cheek.

Aaron kissed Shawn.

"Those lips are reserved for your mommy." Shawn joked.

Aaron looked back at Juliet and then to Shawn and shook his head.

"You don't believe us son?" Shawn asked.

"Nope." Aaron said.

Shawn put Aaron down and went over to Juliet and kissed her.

Juliet deepened the kiss and pulled Shawn toward her.

Shawn and Juliet pulled away needing to catch their breaths.

Aaron covered his eyes.

"Aaron, we are done now." Juliet said.

"I was kidding Aaron. Come here." Shawn said.

Shawn picked Aaron up and gave him a kiss.

Aaron laughed.

"Alright, we need to get dressed and head over to Aunt Karen's." Juliet said.

"You take Brice and I take birthday boy here." Shawn said.

"Deal." Juliet said.

Shawn took Aaron to his room and changed him and got him dressed in an old pair of clothes.

"Aaron do you want to wear your pineapple shirt today?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah daddy." Aaron said.

"Cool." Shawn said.

Shawn went into Aaron's closet and picked out the pineapple shirt and then went to his dresser to get his khaki shorts.

Shawn picked Aaron up and put him on the changing table and got him dressed.

Shawn picked up Aaron's Nikes and put them on him.

"You my friend look like a sharped dressed man." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed when she heard Shawn say that.

"What my sweet Jules?" Shawn asked.

"He is only 2 and you are already flooding his brain with 80s references?" Juliet asked.

"Got to teach them young Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed.

"Give me my kid and go get yourself dressed." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded.

On the way out of Aaron's room Shawn stopped and gave Juliet a kiss.

Shawn went back to his room and got dressed with a polo shirt and his usual jeans.

Juliet looked around Aaron's room and said, "How do you get this room this messy kid?"

"Daddy." Aaron said.

"Of course he taught you to throw your stuff all over the place." Juliet mumbled.

Shawn walked out of the room with a close shave and his hair fixed perfectly, the way Juliet likes it.

Shawn went over to Brice and said, "You need a teething ring. Momma doesn't want your fingers in your mouth."

Brice shook his head no.

"You're getting one anyway." Shawn said.

Shawn went to the fridge and grabbed one of Aaron's old teething rings and handed it to Brice, who put it in his mouth just like he was supposed to.

Juliet came out with Aaron and saw Brice gnawing on a teething ring.

"Putting his hands in his mouth?" Juliet asked.

"Yep. He likes the ring." Shawn said.

"I bet he does. Someone poured pineapple juice all over it the other day." Juliet looked at Shawn.

Shawn turned away and began to get the keys, his wallet, and his phone.

"Shawn Henry Spencer, don't ignore me." Juliet said.

"Yes I spilled the juice on the thing sorry." Shawn said.

"Thank you." Juliet said.

Shawn simply smiled.

"Let's get going." Shawn said.

"Take Aaron. I need to get Brice's diaper bag packed." Juliet said.

Shawn took Aaron out in the front and waited on Juliet and Brice. Shawn unlocked the trunk and got out the stroller for Brice.

Juliet came out with her hands full.

Shawn rushed over there and helped Juliet. He grabbed Brice and put him in his stroller and buckled him up. He put the diaper bag in the back of the stroller.

Juliet set the alarm and locked the doors.

Shawn met her halfway and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." Shawn said.

"For what?" Juliet asked.

"The yelling." Shawn said.

"It's ok. I love you." Juliet said.

"I love you more." Shawn said.

"I don't think that's possible." Juliet joked.

"We'll see." Shawn said.

Shawn pushed the stroller and Juliet held Aaron's hand and they walked to Karen's house.

They got to Karen's house and went in. They went to the backyard where everyone was.

Karen saw them walking out.

"Hey guys." Gus said.

"Hey dude. What's up?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing, just waiting on you to get here." Gus said.

"Sorry Gus. We got a little busy." Shawn said.

Gus looked at Shawn.

Lassiter came up to Shawn and Juliet and said, "Happy Anniversary guys."

"Thanks Lassie." Shawn said.

Carlton smiled.

Henry and Maddie walked over to Shawn and Juliet.

"Hello Goose." Maddie said.

"Hey mom. Hey papa bear." Shawn said.

"Hello Brice." Maddie said.

Shawn bent down and grabbed Brice's hand and waved to them.

Maddie laughed.

"Where is the birthday boy?" Maddie said.

Shawn pointed to Juliet who was speaking with Karen.

"Hey birthday boy." Maddie came up to him.

"Hey grandma." Aaron said.

Maddie hugged Aaron.

They all mingled and talked.

Shawn went over to his dad and told him to watch Brice while he was asleep.

Shawn went over to Juliet and took her hand and pulled her away from the group.

"Shawn we are missing Aaron's party." Juliet said.

"No we aren't." Shawn whispered.

Shawn pushed Juliet's back on the wall of the house and kissed her.

"Shawn, we can't do this here." Juliet said in between kisses.

"I told Karen everything, I told her that I was going to borrow you for a few minutes." Shawn said.

"I got you now." Juliet said.

"Want to go back or stay here for a little longer?" Shawn asked.

"Here. I probably sound like a terrible mother." Juliet whispered.

"But you are an amazing wife." Shawn said.

Juliet pulled Shawn back down for another kiss.

Juliet pushed Shawn against the wall.

"Jules, we need to stop before…" Shawn said.

Juliet looked down and said, "How in the hell are you going to hide that?"

"I don't know. Any ideas?" Shawn asked.

"That sounds like a man problem." Juliet laughed.

"Ha. You're funny Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet went back to the party.

Shawn got up in front of everyone and got their attention.

"As you all may know it is Aaron's birthday today, but today is an extra special day for my wife Juliet. She is the girl who stole my seat at the diner 8 long years ago, she is the first person I told I love you to her, I chose her between the Yin case, but I had to save another person whose named shouldn't be mentioned, she is my other piece to my Lego person, she is my best friend, and a great wife and mother. Happy Anniversary Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet went up there and hugged Shawn.

"I love you." Shawn said.

"I love you too." Juliet said.

After Shawn's speech, they ate cake and ice cream.

After cake and ice cream, Shawn wanted to do presents.

Shawn grabbed a seat on the bench in Karen's yard and said, "Aaron come sit by mommy and daddy."

Aaron walked to Shawn and Juliet.

Juliet picked Aaron up and put him in between her and Shawn.

Karen came over with the first gift, which was from her.

Shawn unwrapped it for Aaron and pulled out a pineapple blanket.

"Karen, this was a genius idea." Shawn said.

Karen smiled and then handed Aaron Lassie present.

Juliet opened this gift for Aaron and pulled out a NERF gun.

Juliet shot Carlton a look and he shrugged.

Shawn got the one from his mom and dad which was a monogrammed backpack with a pineapple for the background.

Gus went and grabbed Aaron's new Tonka truck from the blueberry.

Finally Shawn and Juliet gave Aaron him their 'big' present.

Shawn and Juliet went to go get his present from Karen's garage. They came around the corner with a tricycle.

"Happy birthday baby." Juliet said.

Aaron ran over to Juliet and hugged her.

Shawn bent down and said, "Come here son, let's get on this bad boy."

Shawn helped Aaron on the thing and rode around the patio.

Juliet got pictures of Shawn helping Aaron.

"Shawn, you two stop for a second." Juliet said.

Shawn and Aaron looked at Juliet and smiled for the picture.

Carlton went over to Juliet and offered to take a picture with her husband and birthday boy.

Shawn bent down on one knee and put Juliet on the other and Henry brought Brice over there. Shawn grabbed Brice.

Juliet and Shawn held Brice together for the picture.

Carlton got a picture where Shawn and Juliet were looking into each other's eyes, another one of the kids looking at both of them, and one more of Shawn and Juliet looking down at their kids.

Juliet got up and went and hugged Carlton.

"Thanks partner." Juliet said.

"No problem." Carlton said.

Aaron got off his new bike and went to Lassie.

"Uncle Lassie." Aaron said.

Carlton looked down and saw Aaron. He picked up Aaron and took him on the swing so they can talk.

"What's up dude?" Carlton asked.

"I love you Uncle Lassie." Aaron said.

Shawn and Juliet heard that and smiled at one another.

"I love you too Aaron. Happy birthday." Lassie said.

Aaron wrapped his arms around Lassie's neck and hugged him.

Carlton patted Aaron on the back and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy birthday buddy." Carlton said.

Aaron let go of Lassie and got back down and went back to his parents.

Shawn took Aaron and pulled Juliet with him.

"Dad, watch the baby for like 10 minutes." Shawn said.

Henry nodded.

Everyone headed inside because it was getting dark.

Shawn and Juliet took Aaron upstairs to their bedroom there.

Shawn threw Aaron on the bed and then tossed Juliet on there also without hitting Aaron.

"Aaron, you made Uncle Lassie happy today." Juliet said.

Aaron smiled.

"He never acts like that." Shawn said.

Aaron laughed.

"Come here baby." Juliet said.

Juliet picked up Aaron and laid him down across her chest and kissed him.

"Happy birthday baby. Happy anniversary baby." Juliet said.

"Who are you talking to?" Shawn asked.

"Both of you dummy." Juliet said.

"Oh." Shawn said.

Juliet leaned over and kissed Shawn.

"Alright, let's go back downstairs dad is waiting on us." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

Juliet picked up Aaron and put him on her hip not knowing he was asleep.

Shawn tapped her and whispered, "Looks like someone had a great birthday."

Juliet chuckled and kissed Aaron on his head.

They descended down the stairs and met the crowd that was getting smaller.

Juliet got down to the bottom of the stairs and said, "Looks like Aaron had a great birthday. Thank you guys who came. Love you all."

Everyone said their goodbyes and left Karen's house.

Juliet sat down on the couch next to Shawn holding Aaron still.

Shawn leaned over and whispered, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. I have the boys' bag in the stroller. I am leaving everything here and we can get it tonight." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded.

Juliet bent down and pushed Aaron's hair out of his face and whispered, "Mommy and daddy have to leave baby. We are going to be back later tonight. Love you and happy birthday Aaron."

Aaron woke up and smiled and waved bye to Juliet.

Shawn picked up Aaron and took him and walked around.

"Aaron did you have a good birthday?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah daddy." Aaron said.

"That's good. Well, I love you. Me and mommy will be back late tonight. Happy birthday." Shawn said.

"Love you too daddy." Aaron said.

"Kiss?" Shawn asked.

Aaron gave Shawn a kiss.

Shawn brought Aaron back to Karen.

Juliet was bouncing Brice to sleep.

Shawn handed Aaron to Karen and went and stood behind Juliet.

"Hey baby boy." Shawn said.

Brice wiggled his arms.

"We love you. We will be back tonight. Don't sleep too much or I will be up most of the night when I really want to spend it with your mommy." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed.

"Alright. Love you sweetpea." Juliet said.

Juliet put Brice down on the floor and he fell asleep.

"Karen, thank you so much for this party and a giant thank you for taking care of the boys while we go enjoy our anniversary." Juliet said.

"You're welcome. Have fun." Karen said.

Juliet and Shawn left Karen's and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn and Juliet got home and Shawn went in and took a shower and got dressed.

Juliet went in and got dressed then put on her makeup. She went over to her jewelry box and tried to decide on some earrings.

Shawn came behind her and pointed out the ones that he bought for her not too long ago.

Juliet put in her earrings. She turned around and put Shawn's tie on.

"Going all black Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"Indeed Jules, it's our anniversary." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled as she straightened out his tie.

"Thank you." Shawn smiled.

"You're welcome." Juliet said.

Shawn turned around and put on his watch and grabbed his phone and wallet.

"Hey Shawn, why don't you go get the car started. I will be a few more minutes." Juliet said.

"Ok Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn walked out of his room and grabbed the gift bag on the kitchen bar and walked outside and started the car.

5 minutes later, Juliet walked out with her black clutch and a little box wrapped in paper. She got in the car and said, "Ready."

"Ok." Shawn said.

Shawn backed down the driveway and drove to the nice restaurant that he made reservations for. He pulled into the Tsunami restaurant parking lot and parked close to the door. He got out of the car and went to go help Juliet get out.

"Thank you." Juliet said.

"You're very welcome." Shawn said.

Shawn locked the car and walked in with his tiny bag in his hand and Juliet's hand in his other hand.

They got in there and Shawn asked for his table.

The host brought them to their table in a dimly lit back corner of the restaurant.

Shawn pulled out Juliet's chair for her and then pushed it back in.

"You really did good Shawn." Juliet said.

"Thank you Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn sat down across from Juliet and put the little gift bag on the table in front of Juliet.

"Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"Yes sweetheart." Shawn acknowledge.

"Is this for me?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. Your name is Juliet and your last name is Spencer so I hope so." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed.

Juliet took out the tissue paper and found a picture of all 3 sonograms of when found out what they were having each time she was pregnant and found her necklace that had all of her initials on it with two more initials.

"Shawn what are the other two letters for?" Juliet asked.

"Jax and Cole." Shawn said.

"Thank you baby." Juliet said.

"You're not done yet." Shawn said.

Juliet looked down in the bag and found a box with her bracelet that Shawn gave her last year with another diamond on it.

"Thank you baby." Juliet said.

"You're welcome baby. Happy anniversary." Shawn said.

A waiter came out and took their order.

A lady with a short brown bob came from around the corner and said, "Hi, my name is Abigail, and I will be serving you tonight."

Shawn's head popped up looking at Juliet.

"Uh yes, my wife and I would like to split the 16 oz. New York Strip of steak well done with a baked potato." Shawn said.

Abigail wrote that down and said, "Anything else?"

"Shawn, do you want anything?" Juliet asked.

"Nope. Do you need more water?" Shawn asked.

"Nope. I guess that's all." Juliet said.

Abigail wrote all that down and then rushed off to the kitchen to put their order on the table.

Shawn looked at Juliet and said, "Wow. Ok. What just happened?"

"Abigail is our waitress." Juliet said.

"She would be our waitress at the restaurant on our anniversary." Shawn said.

"Shawn, do not let this ruin our night. Plus I have a little gift for you." Juliet said.

Shawn lifted his head as Juliet pulled out a rectangle box.

"Shawn, give me your wedding ring." Juliet said.

Shawn took off his ring and handed it to Juliet.

Juliet took out a ring sized box and opened it.

Shawn saw a gold wedding band with their anniversary on it.

"Jules…" Shawn said.

Juliet went and sat down on his lap and said, "Shawn, I love you so much that words can't explain it. I took it upon myself and got you a new wedding band that you would like. I know you like them all, so I went to Lee Michael's and got a gold wedding band for you. I had to put something on it so our put our anniversary and 'Shawn and Jules forever' on the inside of it."

Shawn wrapped his hand around her waist and said, "Thank you so much wonderful wife."

"You're welcome handsome." Juliet said.

"Can you put the ring on me?" Shawn asked sweetly.

"Of course I can." Juliet said.

Juliet took the ring out of the box and put it on Shawn's left ring finger and kissed his hand.

"I have something else." Juliet said.

"Oh do tell." Shawn said.

Juliet took the rectangle box and took Shawn's wedding ring and put it on the necklace with a cross on it and put it around his neck.

Shawn looked down and said, "Jules, you even put a cross on there. I haven't even gotten you one yet."

"Shawn it's ok. The necklace chain that you gave me had one on it." Juliet said.

"How did I not notice this?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. You were too caught up in the moment." Juliet said.

"You're right detective." Shawn said.

Shawn pulled Juliet closer and kissed her.

Juliet played with his necklace and said, "That necklace looks really good on you babe."

"Thank you. That necklace and that bracelet look amazing on you." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled and kissed Shawn again.

Abigail came around the corner with their food and saw them two kissing.

Abigail cleared her throat.

Shawn and Juliet pulled away and said, "Sorry, it's our anniversary. How are you Abigail?"

"I am fine. Love where I am at now in my life. I have this great job and a house just outside of the city. How are you?" Abigail asked.

"Great. Juliet is pregnant with our third boy. We are just great all around." Shawn said.

"That's great Shawn. Juliet, I am so sorry about all I said to you when I was in the hospital. I have been seeing someone for my stress and all." Abigail said.

"It's ok Abigail. It is good that you are seeing someone to talk with." Juliet said.

"I am also seeing someone who works here." Abigail said.

"Really?" Shawn asked.

Tucker walked out of the kitchen and found Abigail and said, "Hello I'm Tucker."

"Hey Tucker, Shawn Spencer, and this is my wife Juliet Spencer." Shawn said.

"Nice to meet you guys. You guys know Abigail?" Tucker asked.

There was an awkward silence and then Shawn said, "Yeah, me and Abigail had a thing a long, long time ago."

"Oh ok. I am her boyfriend and her…" Tucker said.

Tucker got on one knee and said, "Abigail, would you do the honor of being my wife forever?"

Abigail was crying and managed to get out, "Yes I will Tucker."

Tucker took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger.

"Will you please come to the wedding?" Abigail asked.

"It depends on when it is. Call Shawn and tell him when it is, I am due in about 2 months." Juliet said.

"Ok. I will get in touch with him. You and me are going bridesmaid dress shopping." Abigail said.

Juliet looked at Shawn and said, "Abigail, that's not necessary."

"It absolutely is after all I have done to you or would like to be maid of honor?" Abigail asked.

"I wouldn't mind maid of honor." Juliet mentioned.

"Shawn, you are my best man." Tucker said.

"We just met dude, but sure." Shawn said.

Shawn stood up and hugged Abigail and hugged Tucker.

Juliet hugged Abigail and then Tucker.

"Congratulations Abigail." Juliet said.

"Thank you Juliet. Tell your kids for traumatizing them." Abigail said.

"They are babies. They don't know what was going on. Well Aaron might since he is just like Shawn." Juliet said.

"I will make it up to him. I just made him ring bearer." Abigail said.

"You don't have any family up here do you?" Juliet asked.

"I have my cousins, but they are very distant." Abigail said.

"Oh, ok. Well have a good night. Congratulations guys." Juliet said.

"Happy anniversary to you two." Abigail said.

"Thank you." Shawn said.

Abigail and Tucker walked away back into the kitchen.

"Well that was interesting." Shawn said.

"Don't be mean. I am happy for her. I am also thrilled to be her maid of honor." Juliet said.

"Jules, you have hated her since that night at the drive-in theater." Shawn said.

"Shawn, she apologized, the past is the past ok?" Juliet said.

"Ok Jules. That Tucker guy is nice. I have never been a best man before. Well I was going to be in Gus' wedding, but that got called off, poor guy." Shawn said.

"See, you will have some practice for when and if Gus gets married." Juliet said.

Shawn laughed.

"Let's enjoy the rest of our anniversary." Shawn aid.

"I am with you there." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet spent the rest of the evening talking about their memories of knowing each other. They finished eating and then paid for it.

Shawn grabbed all of the trash and shoved it in the gift bag and made sure nothing was in it. He took the ring box and the necklace box and put them in his pocket along with is phone and wallet.

Shawn got finished picking up the stuff and then grabbed Juliet by her waist and said, "I had a great time tonight Jules."

"I have to agree Shawn, I had an amazing time tonight myself." Juliet said.

"Next year will be even better." Shawn said.

"Really? I can't wait." Juliet said.

"Good because you are stuck with me baby." Shawn said.

"That is an amazing thing that could ever happen to me other than our kids of course." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet got to their car. Shawn opened the door for Juliet and shut it and ran over to his side and got inside.

"You think the babies are asleep?" Shawn asked.

"It's 11:30 I guess." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet drove to their house and then got out and walked to Karen's house.

Shawn knocked quietly and saw Karen in her pajamas rocking Brice to sleep.

"Hello." Shawn whispered.

Karen handed Brice to Shawn and Karen went and brought Aaron to Juliet.

"How were they?" Shawn asked.

"Good like always. I took your stuff back to the house. I used your key that you guys gave me. I even let Jax out." Karen said.

"Karen, we are grateful to have you here. I am thinking that we are letting the boys stay over here when Cole is born. It's going to be like when Brice was born." Juliet said.

"You guys decided on a name? How cute." Karen said.

"His name will be Cole Jackson Spencer." Juliet said.

"I love the name Jackson. Good job Juliet." Karen said.

"I have always wanted to name one of my kids Cole Jackson, ever since I was like 6." Juliet laughed.

"Jules, you were thinking about our future when you were 6? Man you are the real psychic here." Shawn laughed.

"Mr. Spencer, I hope you know that you aren't fooling anyone anymore. Your dad filled me in when you were a little kid. You are one hell of a detective. Just take the detective exam and then boom you're a detective." Karen said.

"Wow. Ok. When can I take the exam?" Shawn asked.

"Can you come in Monday?" Karen asked.

"I am sure I can. I will ask my dad to keep the boys. Since I need to be at work and Jules needs to be at work also since we need money." Shawn said.

"Monday sounds fine. You are both working full days from now on until Juliet takes leave. Once she is on leave, Shawn you will have to only work half a day." Karen said.

"I still need to wear a suit?" Shawn asked.

"Yes." Karen said.

"Guess we better go shopping Jules." Shawn said.

"Great just what I need before I give birth to our third child. We can go tomorrow." Juliet said.

"Thank you sweetheart." Shawn said.

"Alright guys. Happy anniversary. Happy birthday Aaron. Have a good weekend." Karen said.

"Thank you." Shawn said.

"No problem. Love you guys." Karen said.

"Bye mom." Shawn laughed.

"Bye Shawn." Karen laughed and shut her door.

Shawn and Juliet walked back to their house and got the boys to bed and got themselves to bed.

"Successful 2 years of marriage." Shawn said.

"I agree Mr. Spencer." Juliet said.

"I love you baby. Good night and happy anniversary." Shawn said.

"I love you too babe. Good night and happy anniversary." Juliet said.

Shawn rolled over and gave Juliet a kiss to her lips and her protruding belly.


	3. Chapter 3

Juliet got up on Sunday morning and let Shawn sleep later than usual. She went over to Brice's crib and picked him up. She walked into Aaron's room and saw him up.

"Good morning." Juliet said.

"Hey momma."

"Let's get you dressed and we got to go get stuff for daddy."

"Why?"

"It's Father's Day. We got him something last year, but you were a baby."

Aaron nodded.

Juliet picked Aaron up and put him on the changing table and changed him and got him dressed.

She put Aaron down on the floor and picked up Brice and went in his room and changed and got him dressed.

"Alright boys, let's go shop for daddy." Juliet said.

"You have to get dressed mommy." Aaron said.

Juliet looked down, "You're right I do. Aaron, watch your brother for me please."

Aaron nodded.

Juliet quietly walked in her room and picked out her outfit that she was going to wear that day. She walked out without waking Shawn up and changed in the Aaron's room.

Juliet smoothed her clothes out and said, "Ok boys. Let's go."

Aaron got up.

Juliet bent down and picked up Brice. She started the car and then put the boys in the car and buckled them up.

She got in the car and buckled up.

She drove to Lee Michael's jewelry store.

Juliet parked and got out and then got the kids out.

She walked in the store and was greeted.

"Hi, my name is Jacob, let me know if I can help you with anything today." Jacob said.

"I am actually looking for a watch for my husband." Juliet said.

"Do you know what he likes?" Jacob asked.

"He likes a silver band with a green face." Juliet said.

"Ok. That is actually our best-seller right now. Do you have his old watch to see how big he needs it?"

"He needs 4 links out of it."

"Ok."

Jacob took the 4 links out of the watch and put it in a box.

"Do you want to write a note or no?" Jacob asked.

"Yes please." Juliet said.

"What do you want it to say?" Jacob asked.

"I want it to say, 'Shawn, my best friend, my confidant, the best father to our kids and to our baby to come, you are the best husband and best father I know. I love you so much. Happy Father's Day. Love your Jules.'" Juliet said.

"Ok. I will type that up fast and I will put it in a box." Jacob said.

Juliet nodded.

Jacob went in the back and typed the note and printed it out and grabbed a box and put the watch in the box. He put a bow on it and then walked out.

"Here you go. Come over to the counter and I will ring it up." Jacob said.

Juliet walked the boys and herself to the checkout counter.

Jacob scanned the watch and then put it in a bag.

Juliet paid for the watch and then said, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I hope he likes it." Jacob said.

"I am sure he will." Juliet smiled.

Juliet left and went to another store to get Shawn a new game for his X-Box from the kids.

Juliet walked into GameStop and picked out Grand Theft Auto 5 and NBA 2K14 and paid for them.

She walked out back to her car and put a sleeping Brice in his seat and buckled him up and then helped Aaron get in. She got in and drove back home.

Juliet pulled in her driveway and saw Aaron talking to Brice.

"Alright boys, let's go make breakfast and coffee for daddy." Juliet said.

Aaron struggled to get out of his seat.

Juliet got out the car and brought the kids inside. She put them down in front of the TV.

Juliet walked in the kitchen and began brewing coffee and started breakfast.

Breakfast was done when the coffee got finished brewing.

"Aaron, come here." Juliet whispered.

Aaron got up and walked in the kitchen.

"I need you to watch Brice for me while I go wake daddy up." Juliet said.

"Ok mommy." Aaron said.

Juliet picked up the coffee and the tray of pancakes and pineapple and walked in the bedroom quietly.

Juliet put the tray and coffee on the dresser and got in bed with Shawn.

"Hey baby." Juliet whispered.

Shawn rolled over and opened his eyes and groaned, "Hey Jules. Good morning."

"Good morning. Happy Father's Day. I brought you some breakfast and coffee." Juliet said.

"Thank you baby." Shawn said.

Juliet leaned over and kissed Shawn. She leaned up and said, "Let me go get the boys."

Juliet got off the bed and went to go get the boys. Her and the boys came in the room running.

"Hey daddy!" Aaron squealed.

"Hey buddy." Shawn said.

"Daddy." Brice cooed.

"Yes, hello Brice." Shawn said.

Juliet cleared her throat.

Shawn looked at her and said, "Hey Cole. Can't wait till you get here man."

Juliet got on the bed and sat next to Shawn.

Shawn bent down and kissed Juliet's stomach.

Aaron copied Shawn's movement.

"Awe." Juliet said.

"You're a sweet boy Aaron." Shawn said.

Aaron smiled.

"Oh I got something for you." Juliet said.

"Jules, you didn't need to." Shawn said.

"I absolutely did for the best father in the world." Juliet said.

Juliet ran out the bedroom and grabbed her purse and ran back in the room.

The boys scooted over and Shawn put Brice on his lap. Aaron sat down next to Shawn and put his head on his shoulder.

Juliet sat in front of Shawn and pulled out a box.

Shawn took the box and unwrapped it. He opened the box and read the note. He moved the note and saw the watch.

"Jules, you really didn't have to get me this." Shawn said.

"I did." Juliet said.

Shawn took the watch out and tried it on.

"It is even a perfect fit." Shawn said.

"I had a few links taken out of it." Juliet said.

"Thank you baby." Shawn said.

"You're welcome. The boys got something for you too." Juliet said.

Juliet pulled the bag out from her purse and handed it to Shawn.

Shawn took out the games and said, "Boys thank you so much. I love you."

"Love you too daddy." Aaron said.

Brice looked up and pointed at Shawn and said, "Daddy."

"Yes I am your daddy." Shawn laughed.

"Both of the boys agree that you are the best daddy ever." Juliet said.

"Well I have to say that I have the best kids ever and their mother is the best ever." Shawn said.

"Love you baby." Juliet said.

"Love you too Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn kissed Juliet and then ate his breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

One rainy Saturday in San Francisco, Shawn got up and let Jax out then woke up the kids.

Juliet got up after Shawn and met him in the living room.

"Good morning." Shawn said.

"Good morning. How are you?" Juliet asked.

"Great. How are you?" Shawn returned.

"I am good. Thank goodness the morning sickness is gone." Juliet said.

"I'm glad sweetheart. My dad is going to come by next week and put Cole's room together. We have to go do paperwork. Karen told me to bring the kids." Shawn said.

"Ok. Guess that could work." Juliet said.

Henry walked through Shawn and Juliet's back door.

"Shawn!" Henry yelled.

Shawn ran in the living room and said, "What dad? Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I just had something come up so I need to do Cole's room today." Henry said.

"Fine. I guess we will go to the station and finish up some paperwork." Shawn said.

"Ok. I will go buy the stuff." Henry said.

"Dad, you don't have to do that. Please take Gus' credit card." Shawn said.

"Shawn, why do you have Gus' damn credit card?" Henry asked.

"Because I do have my own. Duh!" Shawn snapped.

"No, think of this as a baby shower gift from me. Please Shawn?" Henry pleaded.

"Fine dad. We just need a changing table…" Shawn started.

"Shawn, I know what you need. I will need your key." Henry said.

Shawn took off his extra house key and handed it to Henry.

"Go make a copy of that one. That's my only extra." Shawn said.

"Yes sir." Henry laughed.

Shawn went to his room and got dressed in his suit that Juliet bought for him.

Juliet followed Shawn into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Shawn are you seriously going to wear your tennis shoes with a suit?" Juliet asked.

"How else am I supposed to catch the bad guys?" Shawn asked.

"Just wear your nice shoes please. We will only be there for a little while." Juliet said.

"Fine. I have to suffer for 5 hours." Shawn said.

Juliet rolled her eyes.

Shawn went to his tie rack in his closet and yelled, "Jules, what tie should I wear?"

"The one I just bought you." Juliet yelled back.

"Which one is that?" Shawn asked.

Juliet went into his closet and pushed him out of the way and picked out his Washington Black tie.

"Thank you." Shawn smiled.

Juliet turned Shawn to face her and put on his tie.

"Thank you again Jules." Shawn said.

"You're welcome." Juliet patted his chest.

Shawn put on his dress socks and his dress shoes and went into the living room.

Henry heard Shawn walk down the wooden floor hallway and turned around.

"Shawn, son, you look really nice." Henry said.

"Thanks dad." Shan said.

Juliet put on her heels and walked down the hallway.

"Look dad, there is my beautiful bride." Shawn pointed out.

"Juliet, you look very nice also." Henry mentioned.

"Thank you Henry. You even got the boys dressed?" Juliet asked.

"Of course. I had to get them out of their pajamas. It's passed 8." Henry said.

Juliet laughed.

Shawn wrapped his arm around Juliet's shoulder and pulled her in closer.

Juliet turned into Shawn and put her left hand on his chest and looked up and smiled at him.

Henry grabbed Shawn's phone and took a picture without them noticing. He took a few more as they stood like that.

Juliet kissed Shawn.

Henry took a picture of that also.

Brice woke up and said, "Daddy!"

Shawn pulled away and looked at the baby swing and saw Brice holding his arms up to be held. He walked over to Brice and picked him up.

"Hey buddy. Ready to go see Aunt Karen." Shawn asked.

Aaron got up off the couch and walked over to his momma.

"Hey momma." Aaron whispered.

"Hey buddy. What's wrong?" Juliet asked.

"I don't feel good." Aaron said.

"Ok. Come here." Juliet said.

Juliet picked up Aaron and walked over to the couch and sat down.

Shawn already went to go get the thermometer and some medicine.

Juliet took his temperature which was normal and then gave him some medicine that will make him sleep.

"There we go. No more sick baby." Juliet said.

"He wasn't sick. He was just tired. Hopefully that medicine will make him sleep most of the day." Shawn said.

"Alright. Don't you guys have to be at the station in a few minutes?" Henry asked.

"We do dad. We had to take care of something. Let us get out of your non-existent hair." Shawn laughed.

Shawn walked passed Henry and Henry slapped Shawn across the back of his head.

"Dad!" Shawn yelled.

"Don't pick jokes with me son." Henry yelled.

"Fine." Shawn threw his hands up and yelled.

Henry rolled his eyes.

Juliet followed Shawn to the car and went back inside and packed a bag for the boys.

They got in the car and went to work.

Shawn and Juliet walked into the station with two sleeping kids.

Karen met them halfway and offered to take Aaron.

"Hey Karen. Thank you." Juliet said.

"He is quite heavy." Karen said.

"Yep." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet went off to their desks and started filling out this paperwork.

Juliet sat across from Shawn and Shawn put Brice on his desk and played with him.

"Uh Spencer, do your work." Juliet said.

"You know how I work Jules." Shawn said.

"Exactly. Give me the kid and I will put him in his seat under my desk." Juliet said.

"Ok. Bye Bricey, mommy is being mean right now." Shawn pouted.

"Mommy is not being mean. Mommy is being a good wife and trying to get her husband to work." Juliet said.

Shawn laughed.

Juliet got up from her chair and went to go get Brice from Shawn.

Shawn stood up and held him in the air.

"Shawn! Give him back now." Juliet said.

"Ok. Let me give him a kiss." Shawn said.

Shawn put Brice down and kissed him on the cheek and handed him to Juliet.

Juliet walked back over to her desk and pulled out the seat from under her desk and put Brice in it.

Shawn was looking through the pictures on his phone thinking he needs new ones of the boys. He saw the pictures that his dad took.

"Hey Jules, bring Brice in Karen's office please and pull your chair next to me." Shawn said.

Juliet got up and put Brice in Karen's office and then went back to her desk and pulled her chair over to Shawn.

Shawn uploaded the pictures on his computer and put the one that his dad took as his wallpaper on his computer.

Juliet sat next to Shawn and Shawn turned the computer monitor toward Juliet.

"Who took that?" Juliet asked.

"My dad did this morning." Shawn said.

"I thought you had your phone on you then." Juliet said.

"I did too. I like these pictures Jules. Makes me want to go back to our wedding day and our engagement pictures." Shawn said.

"Those were the cutest pictures ever." Juliet said.

"Agreed. Want these on your phone?" Shawn asked.

"Yes please." Juliet said.

Shawn scrolled through the rest and found the one of him and Juliet kissing.

Shawn tapped Juliet's shoulder and she turned around and faced the phone and saw it.

"Wow, your dad is like the jackal. He has been spending too much time with Gus." Juliet said.

Shawn laughed.

Shawn sent the pictures to Juliet and then finished his work.

Lunch time came and everyone, but the detectives were on their lunch break.

Lassiter came over to Shawn and sat down next to him.

"Hey Lassie, what's up man?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing. Just coming to talk to Juliet." Carlton said.

"Well, I will be back in a few minutes then." Shawn said.

Juliet slightly smiled disappointed that Shawn has to go away when Lassiter talks to her.

Shawn went into Karen's office and saw her feeding Brice.

"How is he?" Shawn asked.

"Good. Aaron is still asleep. He doesn't have a fever." Karen said.

Shawn picked Aaron up out of the playpen and went over to a chair and sat down and held him.

"Shawn, I saw you get up when Lassiter came over there to talk to Juliet." Karen said.

"Yeah. We…" Shawn said.

"Shawn, what's going on?" Karen asked in concern.

"He is still a little shocked about Jules being pregnant again. He yelled at me because this is our third child in less than 3 years." Shawn explained.

"Shawn you are the kids' father and Juliet is their mother. It is y'all's decision about how many kids you have and when you want to have them." Karen said.

"Jules got upset at me a few weeks ago because Brice and the other two weren't planned and I told her that I knew exactly what I was doing." Shawn said.

"Well that's understandable. I think she doesn't want to go through all the pain and sickness again." Karen said.

"After Cole, we agreed to have only one more." Shawn said.

"I think that's fair. You are both young so you have a lot of time left to plan." Karen said.

"Thanks Karen. I really want Jules to be happy about this. They are her kids also." Shawn said.

"I know Shawn. Things will get better I promise." Karen said.

Shawn nodded.

"Well, I need to get back to work, Jules wants me to go get lunch for us. Do you want anything?" Shawn asked.

"Nope I am good. Your kids are good also." Karen smiled.

Shawn smiled.

Shawn bent down and put a gentle kiss on Brice's head and put one on Aaron's cheek and put him back in the playpen.

"Bye Karen." Shawn said.

"Bye Shawn." Karen said.

Shawn left Karen's office and saw Juliet eating.

"Uh, Jules…what are you eating?" Shawn asked.

"Carlton had lunch at his desk why?" Juliet said.

"I was planning on getting us lunch today with just me and you. That makes me mad. He shouldn't bring you lunch, he isn't your husband. I am." Shawn raised his voice.

"Shawn calm down. I know you and Lassiter are fighting and will always continue to, but it's just lunch." Juliet said.

"Just lunch? Wow Jules. I wanted to spend time with my wife alone for a little bit." Shawn yelled.

"Shawn…" Juliet said.

"No Jules, I am going to call Gus and see if he can come pick me up and we can go to the Psych office for the rest of the day." Shawn said.

"Shawn, don't go." Juliet pleaded.

"Why not Jules? I am pissed right now." Shawn said.

"Because I won't let him do it again. I promise." Juliet said.

Shawn walked closer to Juliet and pulled her into a hug.

"I will see you later Jules. I love you." Shawn whispered.

"Bye." Juliet fought back tears.

Shawn kissed her and left.

Carlton walked back towards Juliet's desk and said, "What's going on?"

"Nothing Carlton. Go away." Juliet said.

"Are you crying?" Carlton asked.

"Yeah I am. Because of your ass." Juliet yelled.

"What did I do?" Carlton yelled.

"I shouldn't've let you buy extra lunch for me. Shawn wanted to spend time with me. He is my husband and usually buys lunch for me and him." Juliet said.

"Juliet you know I don't like Shawn." Carlton said.

"That's it. I'm leaving." Juliet yelled.

"What did I do?" Carlton asked clueless.

"You know damn well what you did. I can't believe you just said that you don't like my husband in front of my face. Wow Carlton that's a new low for you." Juliet said.

Carlton sat on the end of Juliet's desk.

"Carlton, if I were you I would get as far away from me as possible." Juliet threatened.

Carlton turned around and walked away and bumped into Shawn.

"Move out of my way Spencer!" Carlton yelled.

Juliet poked her head around the corner and saw Shawn.

"Hey you." Juliet said.

"Hey. Are you ok?" Shawn said.

Juliet sighed, "I don't know Shawn. I am done with Lassiter for a while. I just want to go home and do nothing."

Shawn walked up to Juliet and wiped away her tears and said, "How about we go home and I can cook dinner tonight just for us two?"

"That sounds amazing." Juliet said.

"You know I heard your whole conversation with Carlton." Shawn pointed out.

"Did you really? Geez. I am sorry Shawn." Juliet said.

"Why are you sorry? I am the one who got trashed." Shawn said.

"I know. I tried to defend you as much as I could." Juliet explained.

Shawn stepped closer to Juliet and said, "Jules, whatever you did, thank you."

Juliet hugged Shawn and buried her head in his chest.

"Let's go home baby." Shawn whispered.

"Ok." Juliet said.

Shawn took the keys out of his pocket and said, "Go start the car. I will get the boys and I will tell Karen everything."

"Thank you." Juliet whispered.

Juliet started to walk away, but Shawn grabbed her hand and pulled her in and kissed her.

"I'm sorry." Shawn said.

"For what?" Juliet asked.

"For snapping at you. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that." Shawn said.

"Well Mr. Spencer, you are forgiven. Let's go get the kids and go home." Juliet said.

"Come with me. I need help with something." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet walked into Karen's office and said, "Karen, we need to get going. I have to clean up something at the house."

"Ok. The boys were good." Karen said.

"Thank you so much for keeping them." Shawn said.

Shawn went over to Aaron and picked up him.

Juliet walked over to Karen and got Brice from her.

"Alright, I will see you guys Monday." Karen said.

"Absolutely. Field work?" Shawn asked.

"Yep. Leave boys at your dad's." Karen said.

"Ok. Thanks. We might cook out tomorrow night, but that's not certain yet." Shawn said.

"Ok. Call me if you do have it." Karen said.

"Absolutely." Shawn said.

"Bye." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet left the station and went home.

Shawn and Juliet walked in the house and found that Henry got everything set up and even painted the room.

Juliet went to put her purse down and found a note that said, "Shawn, I finished everything. Call me when you see this. Love you." –Dad.

"Uh Shawn, come here please." Juliet said.

Shawn turned the corner and found Juliet at the kitchen table and said, "What's up?"

"You have a note from your dad." Juliet said.

Shawn read the note and went in Cole's room.

Shawn took out his phone and called his dad, but got his voicemail.

"Hey dad, thank you for painting the room and all. I will come by one day next week and talk to mom about Brice's party that's coming up pretty fast. Bye." Shawn said.

Shawn hung up his phone and sat by Juliet on the couch in the living room watching TV.


	5. Chapter 5

Brice's 1st birthday was coming up and Shawn and Juliet had to discuss the plans with Shawn's parents.

Shawn and Juliet brought the kids to Henry and Madeline's house to discuss the plans.

"Hey dad!" Shawn walked in the house and yelled.

"In the basement." Henry yelled.

Shawn and Juliet walked down to the basement and saw Henry watching baseball.

"Since when do you watch baseball?" Shawn asked.

"I was watching some fishing show, but that went off a while ago. I took a nap." Henry smiled.

"Of course you did." Shawn said.

Henry narrowed his eyes at Shawn.

"Where's Maddie?" Juliet asked.

"Right here." Maddie said.

Juliet turned around and saw Maddie walking down the stairs.

"Brice look who it is, it's grandma." Shawn said.

Brice turned his head and saw Maddie. He reached out for Maddie.

Maddie took Brice from Shawn and sat down on the couch with Henry.

"Why are you here son?" Henry asked.

"We have to discuss the plans for Brice's 1st birthday that is in a few weeks." Shawn said.

"Wow, has it been a year already?" Henry asked.

"Yep it sure has Henry. It flew by so fast. Brice isn't walking yet though like Aaron was." Juliet said.

"Give it time, he will be walking soon." Henry said.

Juliet smiled.

Aaron was in the corner playing with his toys.

"So Juliet when are you due?" Maddie asked.

"In a month and a few days." Juliet said.

"Well we will just have to give Brice's party like this weekend." Maddie said.

"Are you sure? He isn't turning 1 until a few weeks." Juliet said.

"Juliet you are due a few weeks after his birthday. I am sure you want to rest during that time." Maddie said.

"Yeah Jules. Listen to my mom." Shawn added.

"Shawn hush." Maddie said.

Shawn got up and got himself and his dad a beer.

"Thanks son." Henry said.

"Welcome dad." Shawn said.

Aaron turned around and saw Shawn staring in space. He got up and ran over to Shawn and got in his lap.

"Hey daddy." Aaron said.

"Hey dude. What's up?" Shawn asked.

Aaron pointed to his toys.

"Not now dude. Mommy wants me to stay here for a little bit. When we get home we will play." Shawn said.

Aaron nodded and sat next to Shawn on the couch.

"Shawn we are having a small thing here Saturday." Juliet said.

"Ok. I will block everything else out and talk to everyone." Shawn said.

"Shawn you don't have any plans on Saturday." Juliet said.

"Well me and Gus were going to play some laser tag, but that we can do this week sometime." Shawn said.

Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Alright Jules, I need to take the kids home they are both asleep." Shawn said.

"Ok. I will there in a few minutes." Juliet said.

Shawn picked Aaron up and then Brice. He tried to bend down and kiss Juliet but couldn't.

"I will give you a kiss later." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed.

Shawn went home with the boys and put them down in their rooms.

"Juliet he has changed so much over the past 8 years." Maddie said.

"He has I am very proud of him. I thought he would be childish forever, but I was wrong." Juliet said.

Maddie laughed, "He has proved all of us wrong."

"When he was younger, we were at a restaurant and this waitress came up and asked him something and he said that he is never going to grow up." Henry said.

Juliet laughed. "Really? Look at him now. I wish we were still down in Santa Barbra to prove that waitress wrong, but we have so much going on."

"True. Well you better get going and you and Shawn should talk about who is coming over here Saturday and what Henry is cooking." Maddie said.

"Who said I agreed to cook?" Henry asked.

"Henry it is your grandson's first birthday, of course you are going to cook." Maddie said.

"Whatever." Henry said.

Juliet laughed.

"Alright I will see you guys Saturday." Juliet said.

"Bye." Maddie said.

Juliet left Shawn's parent's house and went back home.

Juliet walked in through the back door and didn't see Shawn and went in their bedroom and saw all the kids plus the dog in bed with Shawn sleeping.

Juliet walked over to Jax and picked him up to get in the bed with Shawn.

"Jax move." Juliet grunted.

Jax let out a moan.

Juliet finally picked his butt up and put it at the foot of the bed.

She finally got comfortable and fell asleep without noticing.

Shawn woke up 3 hours later and saw everyone in bed with him even Juliet. He put his arms around Juliet and kissed her cheek.

Jax woke up because of Shawn moving. He moaned and got off the bed and went to sleep on the floor.

Juliet turned to face him and whispered, "How did you manage to get all of them in the bed?"

Shawn opened his eyes and smiled, "Jules my love, I am amazing just leave it as that."

"Ok. I am going to get up and make breakfast and call everyone." Juliet said.

"Yes momma." Shawn whispered.

Juliet laughed and kissed him then went in the kitchen.

30 minutes later Aaron got up and went out in the living room with Juliet.

Juliet heard someone walk down the hall and turned to see who it was.

"Hey mommy." Aaron said.

"Hey buddy. What's up?" Juliet asked.

"Hold me." Aaron said.

Juliet picked Aaron up and went to go sit down on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Juliet asked.

Aaron shook his head.

"Aaron look at me now. Tell me what's wrong." Juliet demanded.

"Brice." Aaron whispered.

"Now you decide to whisper ok. Is it because it's his birthday?" Juliet asked.

Aaron nodded.

"How about I leave Brice and daddy here and we can go have a mommy and Aaron day?" Juliet suggested.

"Yeah." Aaron said.

"Good. Lets go wake up daddy." Juliet said.

Juliet told Aaron to stay in the living room while she does something. Juliet went in the bedroom and moved Brice to the playpen then came down the hall and got Aaron.

Aaron got picked up by Juliet and Juliet ran down the hall into the bedroom and threw Aaron gently on Shawn.

Shawn jumped up startled.

"What the hell was that?" Shawn groaned.

"Hey daddy." Aaron said.

"Was that you?" Shawn joked.

"Yep." Aaron said.

"Well then you get tickle time now." Shawn said.

Shawn started tickling Aaron until Juliet interfered.

"Good morning sweetheart." Shawn said.

"Good morning. I need to talk to you about Aaron." Juliet whispered.

"Ok. Let me get coffee and we can go outside with the kids and dog and talk." Shawn said.

Juliet nodded.

Shawn got up and put a shirt on and his slippers and walked in the kitchen and fixed him a cup of coffee.

Juliet got Brice's bouncy seat and brought it outside and put it on the table so he can sleep. She let Jax out and then got Aaron.

Shawn followed them outside and Shawn and Juliet sat down on the swing under the porch.

"What's wrong with Aaron Jules?" Shawn asked.

"He was upset this morning." Juliet said.

"Why would that be?" Shawn asked again.

"Because it's Brice's birthday. I told him that we will have a mommy and Aaron day today." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded. "Aaron come here!" Shawn yelled.

Aaron walked over to Shawn and Juliet and sat in the middle of them.

"Aaron, why are you upset about Brice's birthday?" Shawn asked.

Aaron shrugged.

"Is it because you might not get much attention?" Juliet asked.

Aaron nodded.

"There we go. Just like your daddy. Always wanting attention." Juliet said.

Shawn glared at Juliet, who just simply smiled.

Shawn put Aaron on his lap and said, "Aaron, I will pay attention to you. You will have plenty of attention son."

Aaron clapped.

"Now I understand that you and mommy have a special day today am I right?" Shawn asked.

Aaron nodded.

"Well you guys go get dressed." Shawn said.

Aaron hugged Shawn.

"I love you daddy." Aaron said.

Shawn placed a kiss on the side of Aaron's head and said, "I love you too buddy."

Shawn put Aaron down and continued to drink his coffee outside.

**Yes, I know in Part 3 it says 'Successful 2 years of marriage of chapter 2. Sorry that is a typo. **


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday morning Shawn woke up and showered and got ready to go set up Brice's party. He went in the kitchen and wrote a note to Juliet, "_Good morning sweetheart, I went to my parent's house to set up things for today. Call me when you wake up. Both kids need to be bathed. I will fix Aaron's hair when you get here. Take your time, party isn't till 3. Love you! –Shawn." _

Shawn left and went to his parent's house. He knocked on the door and Maddie came to the door still in her pajamas.

"Good morning Goose." Maddie said.

"Am I interrupting something or?" Shawn asked.

"Get in here son." Maddie said.

Shawn walked in the house and sat down while Maddie made him breakfast.

Maddie was in the kitchen making eggs, French toast, pancakes, and bacon.

"Come eat Shawn." Maddie said.

Shawn got up and went in the kitchen and began to eat.

The back door to Maddie and Henry's house opened and closed.

Shawn looked up from his food and saw Juliet.

"Good morning." Juliet said.

"Good morning sweetheart. How are you?" Shawn asked.

"I am good. Karen came over and offered to take care of the boys until later today. So I got dressed and came over here to help you." Juliet said.

"Thank you Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet got a fork and sat down next to Shawn and ate off of his plate.

Shawn pulled his plate closer to him and hovered over his plate and ate.

"Shawn move." Juliet said.

"This is my food." Shawn said with his mouthful.

Maddie fixed Juliet a plate and brought it over to her with some orange juice.

"Thank you Maddie." Juliet said.

Shawn finished and said, "Mom I want more."

Maddie turned around and said, "What did you just say to me?"

"I want more please mommy." Shawn smiled.

"That's what I thought." Maddie said.

Maddie took Shawn's plate and fixed Shawn another plate. She walked over to Shawn and put it down in front of Shawn's face.

"Thank you mom." Shawn said.

Maddie patted him on the shoulder.

Juliet laughed.

"Jules what is so funny?" Shawn asked.

"Your mom just corrected you." Juliet said.

Shawn went back to his food and ate.

Juliet finished and got up and cleaned her plate off and put it in the dishwasher.

Shawn got finished and said, "Here Jules."

"Shawn, you are a grown ass man. Get your ass up and do your own dishes." Juliet said.

Shawn pouted.

Shawn walked over to the sink and just ran water on it and left it in the sink.

"Not what I meant." Juliet said.

Shawn walked back over there and cleaned it and put it in the dishwasher.

"Now was that so hard?" Juliet asked.

"Yes." Shawn said.

Shawn walked over to the couch and sat down for a little while.

Juliet walked and sat on his lap.

"Hey baby." Juliet said.

Shawn put his hand on the small of her back and said, "Hey baby. I am guessing you want a hug or a kiss."

"You are so right." Juliet said.

Shawn pulled Juliet toward him and kissed her.

Juliet pulled away smiling.

"Ready to set this thing up?" Shawn asked.

"I am." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet went outside in the backyard and arranged it like they wanted it.

They got done around 11:30.

"I am going to get the boys and hang out at the house for a bit." Shawn said.

"I will meet you there." Juliet said.

Shawn left his parent's house and went to Karen's.

He walked in without knocking.

"Whoops." Shawn said.

Aaron came around the corner and said, "Daddy!"

"Hey my man." Shawn said.

Shawn picked Aaron up and walked in the living room and saw Brice sitting up.

Shawn took out his phone and took a picture and sent it to Juliet.

Shawn put Aaron down and went and picked Brice up.

"Daddy." Brice said.

"Hey Brice. I think mommy is coming in a few minutes." Shawn said.

Shawn shifted Brice so that he was on his hip.

Brice wrapped his arms around Shawn's neck and put his head on his shoulder.

Shawn walked around in the living room and looked down and saw Brice sleeping.

Juliet walked in and said, "Babe, you here?"

"Yeah. Living room." Shawn said.

Juliet walked in the living room and saw Shawn holding Brice.

"He is asleep." Shawn said.

"Really? Wow. Let me see him." Juliet said.

Shawn handed Brice to Juliet and picked Aaron up and spent time with him.

"Hey my baby. Mommy is here." Juliet whispered.

Brice yawned and opened his eyes.

"Momma." Brice said.

"Yes Brice. I am right here." Juliet said.

Karen came downstairs with Iris.

"Hey Iris." Juliet said.

"Hey Jules. Hey Shawn." Iris said.

"Look at you. You have gotten so big." Shawn said.

"You saw me yesterday." Iris retorted.

Shawn looked at Juliet shocked.

Juliet smiled.

"Alright Karen. I will see you around 3. We are going home to get a short nap." Juliet said.

"Ok. I will see you then." Karen said.

Shawn and Juliet went home and took a nap.

Shawn and Juliet woke up at 2:15 and got changed into nicer clothes and got the boys dressed.

Juliet walked out of the room with her hair in loose curls.

"Ready?" Juliet asked.

"Yep." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet walked to Henry's house with the boys.

"Hello." Shawn said.

Maddie came around the corner and said, "Hey Goose."

Shawn and Juliet made their way to the couch and sat down.

Around 2:45 everyone started to come over to Maddie and Henry's house.

Karen, Lassiter, Marlowe, Lily, Iris, Gus, and Karen's husband were all invited.

At 3:00 Juliet finally kicked off the party to begin.

Everyone was talking and Juliet was trying to get them to listen.

Shawn got up and said, "Yo! Listen to my wife please."

Everyone turned around and paid attention to Juliet.

"Hey guys, thank you for coming to Brice's early 1st birthday party." Juliet said.

Juliet described the stuff that Maddie set up and prepared.

Shawn went over to Brice and put him on his feet.

Brice grabbed Shawn's finger to balance himself.

"Jules, sweetheart, look." Shawn said.

Juliet turned around and saw Shawn walk towards her then let Brice walk on his own.

Brice walked 10 steps then fell on his butt and started crying.

Juliet ran over to him and picked him up.

"Hey buddy. You did good." Juliet said.

Brice put his head on Juliet's shoulder and didn't make a noise.

Juliet walked over to Shawn and said, "Cake and presents? Looks like he really hurt his butt today. He is in a mood."

"Yeah we can do that." Shawn said.

"Cake time!" Shawn yelled.

Maddie got the cake out of the fridge just for Brice and put it on his tray to his highchair. She went back over to the fridge and got the cake for everyone else to eat.

Juliet put Brice in his highchair, but he fussed.

"Brice please sit in your highchair for mommy." Juliet begged.

Brice fussed even louder.

Shawn walked over to Juliet and took Brice from her.

"Daddy's here. Shh. You have something waiting on you if you get in your highchair for me." Shawn whispered.

Shawn tried to put Brice in his highchair once again and he sat in it.

They sang happy birthday to Brice and Shawn and Juliet blew out the candle together.

Brice clapped his hands.

Juliet and Shawn got a picture with Brice before the cake was eaten. They took one more with Aaron in it so he wouldn't be left out.

"Ok bud you going to eat your cake?" Shawn said.

Brice stuck his hand in the cake and put his hand in his mouth. He did it again but put his face in the cake.

Shawn and Juliet took pictures of that.

Juliet bent down next to Brice and took some cake and rubbed it in Shawn's face.

Shawn walked over to Juliet and shoved more in her face.

"Shawn!" Juliet said.

"Jules!" Shawn shot back.

Shawn grabbed a towel and wiped the cake off of Juliet's face and Juliet did the same.

They took Brice out of his highchair and fixed them a plate of cake and ice cream and fed him.

Shawn grabbed Brice and made him sit in his lap and feed him.

"Is that good?" Shawn asked.

"Yes." Brice said.

Shawn fed Brice and Juliet fed Aaron.

Karen did the presents and watched Brice tear open the paper.

Maddie made sure that he got theirs' first which was a onesie with his name on it.

Karen got him a towel with an animal hoodie.

Gus got him some stuffed animals.

Shawn and Juliet did the same thing that they did as Aaron's birthday and got him a front facing car seat.

Brice picked up the paper and threw it at Shawn.

"What do you think you are doing huh?" Shawn asked.

Brice laughed.

Shawn picked up Brice and ran around the room with him.

Juliet stopped in front of Shawn and gave Brice a kiss.

The birthday party ended and Shawn and Juliet stayed to help his parents clean up the trash.

Juliet sat on the couch while Shawn was cleaning and said, "Aaron come here."

Aaron got up and walked over to Juliet and got on the couch with her.

"Hey momma." Aaron said.

Juliet pulled Aaron into her lap and kissed him.

"Hey my man. You ok?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. Tired." Aaron answered.

"Ok. Once daddy is done we will go home ok? Me and you can go take a nap in my room how's that?" Juliet said.

"Yeah." Aaron said.

"I love you." Juliet said.

"I love you too momma." Aaron said.

Aaron fell asleep on Juliet's shoulder.

Shawn got finished and brought the presents back to the house and came back and got the people and the diaper bags and the leftover cake.

"Come on Brice, let's go home." Shawn said.

Brice hung on to Shawn and put his head on his shoulder and began to fall asleep.

"Thank you mom and dad." Shawn said.

"You're welcome kiddo." Henry said.

Shawn and Juliet left Shawn's parent's house and went home.

Juliet walked in through the back door and went straight to her room and laid down with Aaron. She changed into her pajamas and let Aaron sleep in his diaper.

Shawn put everything up and saw Brice asleep. He went to his room and changed to just his boxers and Brice to just his diaper.

Shawn got in bed and felt something next to him.

"Hey baby." Juliet said.

"Hey baby. Tired?" Shawn asked.

"We both are." Juliet laughed.

"Let's put the boys in their rooms and we can stay in here and chill out and take a good nap together." Shawn said.

"Aaron is feeling left out today. I told him that we can take a nap together in here." Juliet said.

"I will go upstairs and take a nap with Brice here." Shawn said.

"I may sneak up there with you later until he is out completely." Juliet said.

"Ok. I love you." Shawn said.

"I love you too." Juliet said.

Shawn bent down and kissed Juliet and kissed Aaron on his cheek.

Shawn went upstairs with Brice and got in the extra bed up there and took a nap.


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks after Brice's birthday party his official birthday came up.

Brice woke up and said, "Daddy."

Shawn didn't hear him.

"Daddy!" Brice screamed.

Juliet rolled over and kicked Shawn.

"Jules what's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"Your kid wants you." Juliet said.

Shawn got up out of the bed and went over to Brice's playpen and said, "Hey birthday boy."

Juliet got up and went to go check on Aaron.

Juliet walked into Aaron's room and saw him sleeping restlessly. She walked over to his bed and woke him up.

Aaron rolled over and woke up.

"Hey buddy. Grab your blankie and let's go out in the living room." Juliet said.

Aaron grabbed his blanket and held his arms out for Juliet to take him.

Juliet picked him up and went to go sit down on the couch.

Shawn came out of the bedroom and into the living room and saw Aaron and Juliet.

"Hey buddy. What's wrong?" Shawn asked.

Juliet turned to Shawn and said, "He was restless."

"Aww poor baby." Shawn whispered.

"Happy birthday Brice." Juliet said.

Brice smiled and put his head on Shawn's shoulder.

"He is tired too." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled and kissed Brice on his cheek.

Shawn went and sat down on the couch and watched TV.

Juliet put Aaron down on the couch and fixed breakfast for the 4 of them.

Shawn held Brice and said, "Hey buddy. It's been a year already since you were born. Momma is fixing a birthday breakfast for you."

"Yay!" Brice said.

"I know." Shawn said.

Aaron got up and went in the kitchen to Juliet.

"Hey momma." Aaron whispered.

"Hey baby. What's up?" Juliet asked.

"Hold me." Aaron said.

"Aaron I can't hold you right now. Daddy can hold you." Juliet said.

"Momma I want you to hold me." Aaron said.

"Ok. Hold on a second. I have to get daddy to finish cooking." Juliet said.

"Ok." Aaron said.

"Shawn please come finish cooking for me. Aaron is upset." Juliet said.

"Let's go cook breakfast buddy." Shawn said.

Juliet waited until Shawn got in the kitchen.

"Thank you so much." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded.

Juliet picked Aaron up and went into her bedroom and shut the door.

"What's wrong? You are never upset." Juliet said.

"I know. Brice." Aaron said.

"Oh I see. Come here." Juliet said.

Aaron crawled over to Juliet and laid down on her legs.

Juliet ran her hands through Aaron's hair.

"Look Aaron, Brice is turning 1 today. It's a big deal. When you were 1 he wasn't here yet. In another month or so your new baby brother will be here. Turning 1 is a big deal for parents. It means their baby isn't a baby anymore." Juliet said.

"Ok." Aaron said.

"Now let's go wish your brother a happy birthday and let's be happy ok. I promise you will get some cake. It's good cake too. Aunt Karen got it." Juliet said.

"Yay cake." Aaron said.

"You only get some if you are a good boy ok?" Juliet asked.

"Ok mommy." Aaron said.

"Come here and give me a hug and a kiss." Juliet said.

Aaron got up and gave Juliet a hug and a kiss.

Juliet picked Aaron up and walked back out into the kitchen and saw Shawn and Brice putting the breakfast on the table and setting it.

"Go get him." Juliet whispered.

Juliet let Aaron down.

Aaron ran into the kitchen and said, "Happy birthday Brice."

Shawn turned around and bent down to Aaron's level and said, "Brice give your brother a kiss."

Aaron walked up to Brice and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you Brice." Aaron said.

Brice smiled.

Shawn put Brice in his highchair and picked Aaron up.

"Come here my man." Shawn said.

Aaron ran away from Shawn but Shawn caught him and put him up in the air.

"Hey." Aaron said.

"Hey. You hungry?" Shawn asked.

Aaron nodded.

"Let's eat then." Shawn said.

Shawn put Aaron in his highchair next to him.

Juliet sat next to Brice and fed him.

Shawn fed Aaron.

"What do you want to do today Aaron?" Shawn asked.

Aaron shrugged.

"Well son, we are going to Aunt Karen's for lunch with grandma and grandpa and Uncle Lassie and everyone else." Shawn said.

"Yay!" Aaron clapped.

"Now finish eating so I can bathe you and get you dressed." Shawn said.

Aaron ate all his food with his hands.

"Done." Aaron said.

"Damn son." Shawn said.

Juliet reached across the table and slapped Shawn on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Shawn screamed.

"Don't cuss in front of the kids." Juliet said.

"Sorry Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled.

"Don't repeat that kids." Juliet said.

Aaron nodded.

Brice was still eating.

"Brice is that good?" Shawn asked.

"Yes daddy." Brice said.

"Good. You cooked it all." Shawn smiled.

Everyone got done eating.

Shawn picked up everything and put it in the sink.

Juliet took Brice and bathed him and got him dressed.

Shawn took Aaron and bathed him also and got him dressed.

They both got the boys ready first and then they got themselves dressed.

"Ok. It's 11:45. Do you want to go ahead and go over there?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. Let me get Jax in first." Juliet said.

Juliet went over to the backdoor and called Jax into the house.

Shawn shut his cage and gave him a treat.

They walked to Karen's house and were actually the last ones there.

"Whoa. Are we late?" Shawn asked.

"No. We were talking about y'all though." Henry said.

"Well ok." Shawn said.

"Happy birthday Brice." Henry said.

Henry took Brice away from Shawn and walked around so he could see everybody.

Karen walked over to Juliet and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Ready for this baby to get here though." Juliet said.

"You only have a few more weeks." Karen said.

"I think this kid is going to be late again. I swear we will never have a kid who is on time." Juliet laughed.

"Iris wasn't on time." Karen laughed.

"Hey Aunt Karen." Aaron said.

"Hey my man. You are getting so big." Karen said.

Lassiter walked over to Juliet with his 3 month old newborn.

"Look at little Brandon coming over here." Juliet said.

"Hey Juliet." Carlton said.

"Hey Carlton. How are you guys doing?" Juliet

"Tired. How are you feeling?" Lassiter asked.

"Tired. This kid better get here soon." Juliet said.

Carlton chuckled.

"Mommy I want to go to Uncle Lassie." Aaron said.

"Ok. Let me get Brandon from him first." Juliet said.

Juliet put Aaron down and then grabbed Brandon from Carlton.

Carlton picked up Aaron and said, "What's up? Did daddy play with your gun yet?"

"Nope." Aaron said.

"Why not?" Carlton asked.

Aaron shrugged.

"Juliet why hasn't Shawn played with Aaron's Nerf gun yet?" Lassiter asked.

"Because we want him to be 5 when he gets into that stuff." Juliet said.

"Geez that's in 3 years." Carlton said.

"Go talk to him then." Juliet said.

"I will." Lassie said.

Juliet sat down on the couch in between Marlowe and Karen.

The women talked about their babies and how big they are getting.

Lassiter walked over to Shawn and said, "Spencer, why haven't you played with Aaron's Nerf gun yet?"

"I don't know. I will play with him when we get home though." Shawn said.

"Ok." Carlton said.

"Bye Lassie." Shawn said.

Lassiter walked back over there and told Brice happy birthday.

Lunch was ready.

They all ate and then opened presents and then ate cake.

"Mommy cake is ready." Aaron said.

"You want some?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah." Aaron said.

Juliet cut Aaron a piece of cake and fed it to him.

Brice stuck his fingers in his cake and ate some.

"Brice don't make a mess." Shawn laughed.

Brice laughed and ate more cake.

Shawn went and stood by Brice and said, "Brice give me a kiss."

Brice gave Shawn a kiss and then saw cake all over his face.

Juliet saw Shawn and said, "You have cake all over your face."

"Can you help me with that?" Shawn asked sweetly.

"Sure can." Juliet smiled.

Shawn pulled Juliet closer to him and kissed her.

"Ew mommy." Aaron said.

They pulled away and looked at Aaron and said, "What?"

"Ew." Aaron repeated.

Juliet went over to Aaron and gave him kisses.

Aaron laughed.

Juliet stopped giving Aaron kisses and wiped off his face.

Shawn went over to Brice because he was getting fussy.

Juliet went over there and brought Aaron.

"We need to get going. He is upset." Shawn whispered.

"Ok. Let me tell Karen and we will go." Juliet said.

Shawn picked Brice up out of his highchair and held him.

"Hey buddy. What's wrong?" Shawn asked.

Brice shook his head. He wrapped his arms around Shawn's neck and put his head on his shoulder.

Shawn bounced up and down to try and get him quiet.

Juliet went over to Karen and told her that they had to leave.

Karen told everyone that the get together was over because of Brice being upset.

Shawn and Juliet brought the kids home and stayed home.

"Hey buddy what's wrong? You never act out like that?" Juliet asked.

Brice shook his head again.

Juliet put Aaron down and grabbed Brice from Shawn. She checked his temperature and it was normal. She felt for new teeth but there wasn't any.

"Let's go lay down in my bed and leave daddy and Aaron out there so they can watch TV." Juliet whispered.

Brice nodded.

Juliet went in her room and changed into her pajamas and changed Brice and left him in his diaper.

Shawn and Aaron fell asleep on the couch in the same position


	8. Chapter 8

Shawn was in the kitchen making lunch for him and his family.

"Shawn!" Juliet yelled from the back.

Shawn ran to the back of the house and saw Juliet on the floor.

"Baby time?" Shawn asked.

"Baby time." Juliet confirmed.

Shawn helped Juliet up and told her to go get in the car while he called Karen and told her to take the boys to her house to stay for a while.

Karen came over as soon as she could. She walked in the house without knocking and said, "Shawn, you can go now. I will lock up. I am taking the dog."

"Thank you Karen. Give the boys a kiss for us." Shawn yelled.

"Ok. I will see y'all later." Karen said.

Shawn ran out the house and got in the car and drove to the hospital.

They got to the hospital and a nurse got Juliet a wheelchair and brought her to a labor and delivery room.

Shawn followed the nurse back to the room and then helped Juliet in the bed.

"Hey sweetheart, how you feeling?" Shawn asked.

"Eh." Juliet answered.

Shawn chuckled.

"It's going to be over soon baby." Shawn assured her.

Juliet smiled.

Dr. Jones came in the room and said, "Hey guys. Time already?"

"Yep." Shawn said.

"Well let's see how far you are and we will tell the time from there." Kelly said.

Juliet nodded.

Dr. Jones checked to see how far along Juliet was and said, "8 cm."

"So it shouldn't be long should it?" Shawn asked.

"Nope. About an hour." Kelly said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

"I will be back with your bracelets in about 30 minutes." Kelly said.

"Got it." Shawn said.

Dr. Jones left the room and went to go get their bracelets ready.

Shawn pulled up a chair over to Juliet and said, "Hey. Glad I left the baby seat in the car."

"I know. This baby here better come fast." Juliet said.

"He will. I need to go make the boys an appointment with Dr. Jones. I will be back in a few minutes. Call me if you need anything." Shawn said.

"Where's my phone?" Juliet asked.

"In my pocket." Shawn answered.

Shawn gave Juliet her phone and then left. He ran into Dr. Jones and set up an appointment for the boys to come in about a month.

Juliet called Shawn.

"Hey baby. What's up?" Shawn asked.

"Contractions are like 2 minutes apart now." Juliet said.

"Ok. I will be right there in a second." Shawn said.

Juliet hung up the phone.

Shawn got Dr. Jones' attention and they ran to her room.

"Hey sweetpea." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled.

Other nurses and doctors rushed to their room to get the delivery started.

Shawn stood by Juliet and held her hand through the whole thing.

5 pushes later a new baby Spencer entered the world at 1:45 in the afternoon.

"Shawn, do you want to cut the cord?" Kelly asked.

"Hell yeah." Shawn said.

They all laughed.

Shawn cut the cord and the nurse wrapped Cole up in a blanket and handed him to Shawn.

Shawn walked over to Juliet and handed the baby to her.

"Hey baby Spencer #3." Juliet said.

The nurses took Cole and cleaned him up and checked all the things that they needed to do.

Kelly walked in and asked, "What's his name?"

"Cole Jackson Spencer." Juliet said.

"Ok. I will bring your bracelets when I get a chance." Kelly said.

They both nodded.

A nurse came in with the baby in a little crib.

Shawn walked over there and said, "Come here Cole."

Shawn picked Cole up and walked over to Juliet and sat in the bed next to Juliet and handed him to her.

"Hello Cole Jackson Spencer. Of course you look just like your daddy." Juliet laughed.

Shawn smiled and gave her a kiss.

Shawn and Juliet spent some time with Cole before the nurses took him to the nursery.

Dr. Jones came in and put the bracelets on their wrists.

"Shawn all 3 of your kids look like you. When am I going to see one that looks like Juliet?" Dr. Jones asked.

"I don't know. Ask Jules." Shawn said.

"Maybe one day. Not sure yet." Juliet said.

Dr. Jones laughed.

"He is beautiful." Kelly said.

"Thank you." Shawn said.

Dr. Jones left the room and went to her lunch break.

Shawn called Karen and told her that they could come up tomorrow morning and see the baby.

Shawn got up in the bed and laid down next to Juliet for the rest of the day or until they got interrupted with hospital dinner.

The next day, Shawn and Juliet both got up and walked down to the nursery to see baby Cole.

They looked at the other babies until Shawn saw his kid smiling at him.

"Look Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet looked where Shawn was pointing and said, "Stellar smile just like his daddy."

Shawn smiled and kissed Juliet on the top of her head.

That afternoon Karen, Brice, and Aaron showed up to look at baby Cole.

"Hey daddy." Aaron said.

"Hey my man." Shawn said.

Aaron ran to Shawn and hopped on the bed with them.

Karen brought Brice over to his parents.

Juliet loved on Aaron for a little bit and then loved on Brice a little more.

Karen sat down and held Cole.

"Shawn how in the hell do you make your kids look exactly like you?" Karen asked.

"I don't know. Ask Jules." Shawn said.

"I don't know either." Juliet shot back.

Karen handed Cole to Juliet so the boys can see him.

"Is this my brother daddy?" Aaron asked.

"Yes he is." Shawn said.

"What's his name?" Aaron asked.

"Cole." Juliet said.

Aaron kissed Cole on the forehead and sat back down in Shawn's lap.

Juliet handed Cole to Shawn and picked Aaron up and went to go sit on the couch.

"Hey buddy. You love your brothers don't you?" Juliet asked.

"Yes momma." Aaron said.

"That's my boy. Now give me a kiss and go see Aunt Karen so I can talk to your other brother." Juliet said.

Aaron got down off of Juliet's lap and ran over to Karen.

Juliet got up and grabbed Brice and went and sat back down on the couch.

"Hey Bricey." Juliet whispered.

"Mommy." Brice said.

"You know you have 2 brothers right?" Juliet asked.

Brice didn't answer.

"Ok. We will have this discussion later. Or I will make daddy talk to you about it." Juliet said.

Brice smiled.

"Give me some kisses." Juliet said.

Brice gave Juliet a kiss and then laid his head down on her shoulder.

"Well guys, let me get going. I love you all. He is beautiful guys." Karen said.

"Ok. We should be home tomorrow. Maybe I can get them to make us go home tonight." Juliet said.

"Ok. Bye y'all." Karen said.

Shawn and Juliet gave both of the boys love and then let them go with Karen.

Karen left and went home.

Shawn went up to the counter and asked if Juliet could go home today.

Shawn walked back in the room and said, "Baby we are going home tonight."

"Yay!" Juliet said.

Juliet and Shawn packed their stuff.

A nurse got a wheelchair for Juliet and wheeled her out to the car which Shawn drove up.

Shawn helped Juliet put Cole in his seat and her in the car.

They went home and enjoyed the rest of the day with the new baby.


	9. Chapter 9

One sunny morning in San Francisco, Shawn Spencer, woke up to fix his amazing wife breakfast and to go get the kids from Karen's house.

Shawn walked into the kitchen and began to cook, trying not to wake the baby or Juliet up since they had a rough night last night.

The last couple of nights have been rough for Shawn and Juliet with the new baby eating every 3 hours and crying in the middle of the night. They haven't gotten one solid night of sleep in a few weeks.

In Juliet's room, Juliet turned around in the bed looking for Shawn and she said, "Shawn where are you?"

Juliet got up out of bed and got baby Cole who was only 5 days old and walked into the kitchen.

Juliet yawned quite loudly and got Shawn's attention.

Shawn quit making breakfast and turned around and smiled.

"Good morning sweetheart." Shawn said.

Juliet walked into the kitchen and said, "Good morning. How are you?"

"I am good. Tired, but that doesn't mean I can make breakfast for you." Shawn said.

"Aww Shawn you are way too sweet." Juliet said.

"Do you need me to make a bottle for Cole?" Shawn offered.

"If you don't mind." Juliet said.

Shawn turned around and made the bottle for Cole and continued to make breakfast for him and Juliet.

Juliet walked toward the back of the house and walked into Cole's room and put him on the changing table and changed him. She got him changed and brought him back out into the living room to visit with Shawn while he was making breakfast.

Shawn got the bottle out of the microwave and shook it up for Juliet.

Juliet sat on a barstool at the bar and fed Cole and visited with Shawn.

Shawn paused cooking and went over to his wife feeding his baby. Shawn walked up to her and gave her a kiss.

"Hello." Shawn said.

"Hello. That was a nice kiss." Juliet said.

"Was it? Here is another one." Shawn said.

Shawn gave Juliet another kiss and then kissed Cole on the forehead.

"Go finish cooking. I am hungry." Juliet said.

Shawn went back in the kitchen and finished making breakfast for him and Juliet.

"Jules breakfast is ready." Shawn said.

Juliet got off the couch and put Cole in his bouncy seat because he was sleeping. She walked over to the kitchen and fixed her plate and then walked to the table and sat down and waited for Shawn.

Shawn grabbed them both a drink and utensils to eat with. He sat down next to Juliet and began to eat.

Juliet took a bite of Shawn's breakfast and said, "Baby this is good."

"I am glad you like it sweetheart." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet continued eating and joking and flashing back on old times before they had kids.

"Remember 3 years ago we were just figuring out marriage and how it worked?" Shawn asked.

"I do. 4 months after we got married I got pregnant with Aaron." Juliet said.

"Our little anniversary present." Shawn said.

"Yep. I really do miss the quiet days though. I wouldn't change what I have right now for the world. I am happy where I am with you and the boys." Juliet pointed out.

Shawn pressed a kiss to Juliet's lips and said, "Good, because you are stuck with me."

"I am glad. I love you." Juliet said.

"I love you too." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet finished eating and they both got up and cleaned off their plates. They walked into the living room and sat down and watched TV.

"When do you want to go get the boys?" Shawn asked.

"How about in an hour or two. I need to shower." Juliet answered.

"Me too. First I need to bath sleeping monster over there, which he is going to hate me after."

"Well good luck on staying dry. When I changed him he sprayed me 3 times."

Shawn laughed.

"That's not funny Shawn." Juliet said.

"I am sorry Jules. He is a boy." Shawn said.

"I know that idiot. It's kind of obvious." Juliet said.

Shawn laughed and gave Juliet a kiss.

Shawn took Cole out of his bouncy seat and brought him to the kitchen sink and put his bathtub in the sink.

"Shawn you are really bathing our son in the kitchen sink?" Juliet asked.

"Indeed I am. I have always wanted to bathe one of my kids in the kitchen sink." Shawn said.

"You know you have to do that with the other two right?" Juliet asked.

"Oh my sweet Jules, I know. I will do it later." Shawn said.

"Ok. Have fun staying dry." Juliet said.

Juliet turned around and walked off.

Shawn reached over and slapped her butt.

Juliet looked back on the way to her bedroom and shot Shawn a smirk.

Shawn shook his head and began to run the water.

Juliet ran in the back and got the baby shampoo and baby body wash and a washcloth and a towel for Shawn. She came out with her hands full.

"Thank you Jules." Shawn said.

"You're welcome baby." Juliet said.

Shawn kissed Juliet on the head and began to bathe Cole.

Juliet went back in the back of the house and began to get dressed. She went over to her closet and picked out a tank top and some blue jean cutoff shorts. She went over to Shawn's closet and picked out a pair of his khaki shorts and his new shirt that Juliet got him not too long ago. She finished getting ready and went in the bathroom and began to brush her teeth and put on her makeup.

Meanwhile in the kitchen with Shawn; Shawn was bathing Cole and Cole was not happy about it.

Cole screamed at the top of his lungs and Shawn tried to quiet him down.

"Cole hush." Shawn said.

Cole screamed even louder.

Shawn hurried up and finished bathing him and then shut the water off and wrapped a towel around his tiny body.

After Cole was wrapped up in the towel he began to get quiet.

Shawn picked Cole up and went into his room and put him on the changing table and put a diaper on his butt and an onesie that used to be Aaron's. Shawn picked Cole up and stuck a pacifier in his mouth and walked out into the living room and wait for Juliet to get done getting dressed.

Juliet got done with everything that she had to do and she walked into the living room and saw Shawn playing with Cole. She walked over towards Shawn and said, "He wasn't happy was he?"

"Nope. You heard that?" Shawn asked.

"I did. He has a good pair of lungs on him." Juliet said.

"I guess he does. I don't have much hearing left." Shawn joked.

Juliet laughed.

Shawn got up and went into his room and took a shower, shaved, and brushed his teeth. After he was done in the bathroom, he went in the bedroom and got dressed in what was set out on the bed for him by Juliet. Shawn went over to the dresser and put on his watch and put on a hat and walked back out.

"No hat Shawn." Juliet said.

"Why not?" Shawn asked.

"We are going to get the boys at the station." Juliet said.

"Oh. Do you want me to stay here with him? I don't want to bring him to the station quite yet." Shawn said.

"I guess you can. I don't necessarily want him out of the house until he is like 2 months old." Juliet said.

"Well we will take turns then." Shawn said.

"Good idea." Juliet said.

Juliet went over to the counter and picked up her phone and her purse and badge just in case something were to happen and said, "Alright. I am leaving. I love you."

Shawn got up and hugged her.

"I love you too. Be careful please." Shawn said.

"I will. I only have the Aaron's and Brice's seats in my car, so I will take mine." Juliet said.

"Ok. Have fun. Tell Karen hello for me." Shawn said.

"I will. Bye. You two be good." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded.

Juliet gave Shawn one more kiss and then went out to her car.

Juliet unlocked her car and got in and started it. She backed down the driveway and headed toward the SFPD. Juliet pulled into the station parking lot and pulled in a spot next to Karen's car. She got out and grabbed her purse and went inside. Juliet signed in as a visitor and went to Karen's office. Juliet knocked on the door and went inside.

"Mommy." Aaron said.

"Hey baby." Juliet said.

Juliet pulled up a chair so Aaron could sit in her lap.

"Where's daddy?" Aaron asked.

"He is at home watching Cole. I am sure he is sleeping now." Juliet said.

Aaron hugged Juliet.

"How was Brice?" Juliet asked.

"He was great. Babbled a lot." Karen said.

"Hopefully we will get passed that part soon and we will have two walking and talking babies." Juliet said.

"He kept saying 'mommy' and 'daddy' for a while last night." Karen said.

"My poor man." Juliet said.

"Aaron was good also. He slept a lot." Karen informed Juliet.

"He has been quite restless when he sleeps. I don't know why. We tried putting him in our bed one night a few weeks ago, but that didn't help. Did Iris do this?" Juliet asked.

"She did. It only lasted a few months though." Karen said.

"Great. I haven't gotten much sleep as it is and I can't stay up with him all night." Juliet said.

"If you two need a night off I am happy to take the three of them." Karen offered.

"Thanks. I might do that in a few months." Juliet said.

"Ok. Well I am sure you want to get home. I will see you later Juliet." Karen said.

"Thank you so much. I appreciate it." Juliet said.

"It's no problem. They are always welcome over there." Karen said.

Juliet smiled.

Juliet put Aaron down and grabbed his hand and his bag and then grabbed Brice and his bag. She walked out to her car and put the boys in their seat and buckled them up and then got in herself.

Juliet started the car and took off on the way to her house. She got to the house and went and helped the kids out of their seats. She unlocked the door and went inside and saw Shawn sleeping.

"Aaron, be quiet. Daddy is sleeping." Juliet said.

Aaron nodded.

Juliet brought the boys inside and went straight to her room and laid down and watched TV.

Shawn got up and grabbed Cole and put him in his playpen in his room. He put Cole in the playpen and then jumped on the bed to get Juliet's attention.

"Shawn!" Juliet yelled.

"Jules!" Shawn yelled.

"Hey." Juliet said.

"Hey. How is everyone?" Shawn asked.

"They are good. Wake up Aaron for me." Juliet said.

Shawn woke Aaron up.

Aaron woke up and saw Shawn and squealed, "Daddy!"

"Hey my man. Come here." Shawn said.

Shawn picked Aaron up and put him in his bed in the middle of him and Juliet.

Brice started fussing.

Juliet got out of bed and got Brice and put him in the bed with them.

Shawn got out of bed and brought Cole to join everyone else in the bed.

All 5 of them sat in the bed and spent the entire afternoon together.


	10. Chapter 10

It has been 4 months since Juliet had Cole. Shawn and Juliet had both agreed to go back to work at the same time.

Monday morning, Shawn and Juliet got up at the sound of their alarm clock.

Shawn rolled over and got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower and get do everything that he needs to do.

Juliet got out of bed and got Cole up and changed him and got him dressed. After Juliet got Cole ready she went into Brice's room and got him ready and then she finally went into Aaron's room and got him up and ready. She got all 3 kids ready and went to go fix breakfast for them.

Juliet put Aaron in his chair and turned on Spongebob for him and Brice. She picked Cole up and fixed him a bottle and fed him.

Shawn got out of the shower and shaved and got dressed. He came out of the room and went into the kitchen and fixed his coffee.

"Good morning boys." Shawn said.

"Hey daddy." Aaron said.

Juliet turned around and said, "Hey baby. You look nice."

"Why thank you so much Jules. How are you?" Shawn asked.

"I am good. How are you?" Juliet asked.

"I would be great if I got a kiss." Shawn said.

"Well then come here." Juliet said.

Shawn bent down and kissed Juliet.

"I am better now." Shawn smiled.

"I am glad. Now please finish feeding Cole and making breakfast I am going to hop in the shower." Juliet said.

"Got it." Shawn said.

Juliet handed Cole to Shawn and went in the bathroom and showered and did everything that she had to do.

Shawn finished feeding Cole and put him in his bouncy seat to let him watch TV with the other kids. He finished making breakfast and said, "Aaron come eat."

Aaron got out of his chair and got in his booster seat at the table and ate.

Shawn went in the living room and got Brice and put him in his highchair.

"Hey buddy. You still don't want to walk or talk today?" Shawn asked.

Brice didn't answer.

Shawn put Brice's food on the table and watched them while they both ate and he ate.

Juliet came out of the bathroom and dried her hair then went into the bedroom and got dressed. She put on her heels and walked down the hall. She went in the kitchen and fixed her plate and her coffee and sat down next to Shawn.

"Hey." Shawn said.

"Hey. What's up?" Juliet asked.

"Nothing. Brice still won't talk or walk today." Shawn said.

"We will try tonight. Plus tonight begins you potty training Aaron." Juliet said.

Shawn groaned.

"You big baby. You will be fine." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled.

They finished eating and Shawn brought the boys in the bathroom to brush their teeth.

Shawn put Aaron on the counter first and brushed his teeth for him. He then picked up Brice and brushed his teeth. Shawn got done with the boys and said, "Hey guys come here."

Aaron sat down in front of Shawn and said, "What daddy?"

"Me and your mom are going back to work today. Can you please be a good boy for grandma? I know you have had a little separation anxiety from us, but we will be back around lunch to eat lunch with you guys and then go back to work." Shawn said.

"Ok daddy." Aaron said.

Juliet came down the hall with her purse in her hand.

Shawn ran to the back of the house and put aftershave on and brushed his teeth. He ran back down the hall and grabbed everything he needed.

Juliet picked up Cole and put him in the car and started the car. She got in after she put Cole in.

Shawn came out holding Brice and holding Aaron's hand. He put Brice in his seat and buckled him up. He helped Aaron in his seat and buckled him up.

Aaron pushed Shawn's hand away and said, "No daddy. I got this."

Shawn backed away and made sure he buckled himself up.

"Good job son." Shawn said.

Aaron smiled.

Shawn got in the car and drove to his mom's house and dropped the boys off and then drove to the station.

They pulled into the station and went inside.

Shawn and Juliet walked straight to Karen's office.

Juliet knocked and then went in.

"Good morning." Shawn said.

Karen looked up from her work and said, "Welcome back you guys. You need to go help Lassiter at this bank robbery. Be careful the perp is considered armed and dangerous."

"Ok. Thank you." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet went to one of the station's car with two bulletproof vests. They drove to the scene and found Carlton.

"Hey Carlton. Where is he?" Juliet asked.

"He is in there. I was waiting on you guys to get here." Carlton said.

"Let's go." Juliet said.

Shawn got in front of Juliet and followed Carlton into the bank.

They all loaded their guns and went inside.

Carlton saw the guy pointing the gun at a young woman.

"Hands in the air!" Carlton yelled.

The guy turned around and pointed the gun at Carlton.

"Drop your gun now!" Juliet yelled.

He looked at Juliet and pointed his gun at her.

Shawn stepped in front of her and said, "SFPD put your goddamn hands in the air."

The guy cocked his gun and took it off safety and shot it.

As soon as Shawn heard the gun shot he pulled himself and Juliet down and shot his gun and the dude.

The bullet went straight through his hand.

Carlton got up and went over there and read him his rights and put cuffs on him and dragged his ass out to the car.

Shawn got up and said, "You are all safe now. Resume what you were doing."

Juliet got up and went to the back and pulled Shawn with her.

"Hey are you ok?" Shawn whispered.

"Yeah. Are you?" Juliet asked.

"I am fine. The bullet is lodged in the wall. I am going to take a picture of it and show my dad." Shawn said.

"Shawn listen to me." Juliet said.

Shawn looked at Juliet and said, "What's wrong Jules?"

"Shawn we almost got shot today." Juliet said.

"Yes we did Jules, I told you I would protect you, even if that means getting shot to protect you." Shawn said.

Juliet hugged Shawn and said, "Thank you baby."

"You're welcome. I love you." Shawn said.

"I love you too." Juliet said.

Shawn gave Juliet a kiss and went back in the front and took the bank teller's statement.

Juliet went around and took the other people's statement.

They finished up and Shawn and Juliet went back to the car.

Carlton called Shawn.

"Hello?" Shawn asked.

"Spencer let me talk to your wife." Carlton said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

Shawn handed the phone to Juliet and said, "Lassie wants to talk to you."

Juliet took the phone and said, "Yes Carlton?"

"Are you ok?" Carlton asked.

"I am fine yes. Are you ok?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. I am filling out some of the paperwork. You guys can do the rest." Carlton said.

"Thank you so much leaving us your half ass work." Juliet said.

"You're welcome. I will see you later." Carlton said.

Juliet hung up the phone and handed it back to Shawn.

"What did he want?" Shawn asked.

"To see if I was ok and to tell me that he left us his half ass paperwork that he didn't finish." Juliet said.

"That's sweet." Shawn said.

Juliet rolled her eyes and checked her phone. She didn't see anything and sighed.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Shawn asked.

"I haven't heard from your mom yet to tell me how the boys are." Juliet said.

"Jules they are fine. I know my mom. She took care of me until I was 17 I know how she is." Shawn reassured her.

Juliet smiled.

Shawn pulled back into the station and parked and they went in. They went straight to their desks and Shawn called his mom.

"Hello?" Maddie asked.

"Hey mom. It's Shawn." Shawn said.

"Hey Goose. What's up?" Maddie asked.

"How are my boys? Juliet is worried since you haven't called her today and it's almost lunch." Shawn said.

"They are fine. They are laying down in the living room watching TV." Maddie said.

"Ok. That's good. We will be over there in about 30 minutes." Shawn said.

"Ok Goose. Love you." Maddie said.

"I love you too mom." Shawn said.

Shawn hung up the phone and began working.

Juliet looked up from her computer and said, "How are my boys?"

"They are good. Laying down in the living room watching TV." Shawn said.

"You told her about lunch?" Juliet asked.

"I did. We are leaving in about 25 minutes. Ask Lassie if he wants to come with us." Shawn said.

"You get up and ask him." Juliet said.

"Fine." Shawn groaned.

Shawn got up and went over to Lassie's desk and said, "Hey do you want to come with Jules and I to my mom's to eat lunch and see the boys?"

"I guess so. When are y'all leaving?" Carlton asked.

"25 minutes." Shawn said.

"Ok. I am almost done here." Carlton said.

"Oh by the way how is Brandon?" Shawn asked.

"He is good. Lily is in love with him. I will run by the house now and get him and meet you guys there." Lassiter said.

"Ok. I will finish up this paperwork and get out of here." Shawn said.

Shawn went back to his desk and finished work.

Lassiter got up from his desk and told Karen he is gone for lunch.

25 minutes later, Shawn and Juliet left and went to Shawn's parent's house for lunch. Shawn pulled into his mom's driveway and got out and went inside.

They got inside and saw Brice and Aaron playing.

"Hey boys." Juliet said.

Aaron got up and ran to Juliet and said, "Hey momma."

Brice got up and walked over to Shawn and said, "Hey daddy."

Juliet looked at Shawn and said, "I think we got that walking and talking down."

"I guess we do. Come here." Shawn said.

Brice walked over to Shawn and held his arms up for Shawn to pick him up.

"Hey buddy. Good job. Have you been practicing?" Shawn asked.

Brice shook his head no.

"Well me and mommy are proud of you." Shawn said.

Brice laid his head down on Shawn's shoulder.

"Hey mommy wants to see you." Shawn said.

Shawn handed Brice to Juliet and picked up Aaron and they went and sat down on the couch together.

Shawn put Aaron on his lap and sat down next to Juliet.

"Brice, my man, you did a good job today. You don't know how long we have been wanting you to walk. 16 months, that's a long time." Juliet said.

Brice laughed.

Shawn talked to Aaron about some obscure topic.

Brice laid his head down on Juliet's chest and closed his eyes.

"Are you tired?" Juliet asked.

Brice nodded.

"Ok. Let me rock you." Juliet said.

Carlton came in with Brandon.

Juliet mouthed to Carlton that Brice was sleeping or trying to.

Carlton nodded and brought Brandon to the chair in the corner and went to go fix him a bottle. Carlton went in the kitchen and saw Maddie.

"Hey Mrs. Spencer." Carlton said.

"Hello Carlton. How are you?" Maddie asked.

"I am great. How are you?" Carlton returned.

"I am great also. You know you can call me Maddie. Juliet does and has always since her and Shawn met." Maddie said.

"Yes ma'am." Carlton said.

"Did you bring that cute baby of yours with you?" Maddie asked.

"Indeed I did. Lily is with Marlowe at the doctor for her checkup." Carlton said.

"I want to see him." Maddie said.

Carlton told her where Brandon was and then fixed him and Cole a bottle.

The bottles were done and Carlton brought one to Juliet and kept one.

"Thank you Carlton." Juliet said.

"You're welcome. Where is Cole?" Carlton asked.

"In his playpen. You can feed him since Maddie is feeding Brandon." Juliet said.

Carlton got Cole out of his playpen and sat down on the other couch that Shawn's dad had and fed Cole.

Maddie got done feeding Brandon and then got up and made lunch for everyone.

"Daddy." Aaron said.

"Yeah." Shawn said.

"Legos." Aaron said.

"You want to play with Legos?" Shawn asked.

Aaron nodded.

"Let's do this then." Shawn said.

Shawn picked up Aaron and ran down to the basement and pulled out his Legos and started building something.

30 minutes later, Juliet came down there and said, "Babe, you still down here?"

Juliet didn't hear any talking and went down there and didn't see Shawn nor Aaron.

"Shawn!" Juliet yelled.

"Aaron!" Juliet yelled again.

She ran upstairs and handed Brice to Maddie and told her to watch him for a second. She ran back downstairs and looked for Shawn and Aaron.

She check their bedroom down there and didn't see them and the other bedrooms and didn't see them.

Juliet took out her phone and called Shawn.

No answer.

"Carlton! Get your ass down here please!" Juliet yelled.

Carlton left Brandon with Maddie and ran down to the basement and said, "What?"

"I can't find Aaron or Shawn!" Juliet freaked out.

"Did you check the bedrooms?" Carlton asked.

"I did. Even outside." Juliet said.

"Did you try to call him?" Carlton asked.

"Yeah, no answer." Juliet said.

Carlton took out his phone and called Shawn and left a message, "Spencer! This is not funny at all. Your wife is down here in the basement where you and Aaron were playing with Legos having a panic attack. Get your ass back here ASAP!"

Carlton hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket and sat down on the couch with Juliet while she cried.

Under a Lego there was a note.

"Carlton, look at that note. Please read it to me. I don't think I can." Juliet said.

Carlton bent down and grabbed the note and it said, "Want your boys back? I want Shawn back. Give me Shawn and I will give you Aaron. –Abigail"


	11. Chapter 11

Juliet looked up at Carlton with tears in her eyes and said, "Carlton, what am I supposed to do?"

"First of all, call Karen and tell her to get down here ASAP and I will have someone track Shawn's GPS on his phone." Carlton said.

"I am going upstairs and telling Maddie." Juliet said.

"No, you stay down here and I will tell her." Carlton said.

Juliet nodded.

Carlton walked upstairs and saw Maddie watching TV.

"Uh Maddie, can I talk to you in private please?" Carlton asked.

"Sure Carlton." Maddie said.

Maddie got up and followed Carlton into the kitchen.

Carlton sat down and offered Maddie to take a seat. Maddie sat down.

"Ok Maddie, Mrs. Spencer, Shawn and Aaron aren't here. Abigail Lytar took them. Now Juliet is calling Karen right now and she should be here in a few minutes. I am going to call people at the station and try to track Shawn's phone. Now I need you to call Henry and Gus and tell him what has happened." Carlton said.

Maddie was crying, "Ok. Thank you for telling me Carlton."

Maddie and Carlton got up and hugged.

In the basement with Juliet she called Karen.

"Hello?" Karen answered her phone.

"Hey Karen I really need you here at Maddie's house ASAP. Put on the lights and the sirens this is really bad. I am at Maddie's house for lunch and Carlton came with Brandon also. Shawn and Aaron went down in the basement to play with Legos about an hour ago and I went to go check on them and they weren't there at all. There was a note saying 'Want your boys back? I want Shawn back. Give me Shawn and I will give you Aaron.' It was from Abigail Lytar. Please get down here." Juliet cried.

"Ok Juliet I am in the car right now. I will be there in about 5 minutes." Karen said.

"Hurry." Juliet cried.

Maddie came downstairs and sat next to Juliet and pulled her into a hug.

"Maddie, she was supposed to be getting married. I don't know why she wants Shawn back. The boys can't live without their daddy and I can't live without Shawn. What am I supposed to do?" Juliet asked.

"Jules, I know. This SOB is getting on my last damn nerves. Aaron doesn't want to live without his daddy. Brice and Cole don't either. Juliet, he is my son. I know him. He loves you and the boys so much, he loves you a lot more though, he told me that the other day. When we find him we are going to take the boys from you and you two will go on a vacation to Canada. Me and Henry talked about his already." Maddie said.

"Thank you Maddie." Juliet said.

Henry and Gus burst through the basement door and yelled, "Where is Shawn and Aaron?"

"Abigail took them." Carlton said.

"Damn. I knew that girl was no good." Henry said.

"Shawn never loved her." Gus added.

Juliet smiled slightly to herself.

Karen ran through the front door and yelled, "Juliet!"

"Basement!" Carlton said.

Karen ran downstairs.

Juliet got up and ran to Karen and hugged her.

"I called Frank, he should be here to watch the boys in a few minutes." Karen said.

"Thank you." Juliet said.

Karen smiled.

"Carlton, I need all of you to come up to the kitchen with me and bring the note." Karen said.

Everyone went upstairs and sat around the kitchen table and talked about the note.

"Juliet, you said that they were playing with Legos in the basement?" Karen checked.

Juliet nodded to confirm.

15 minutes later Frank walked through Maddie's door.

Juliet looked up and saw her dad and her brother. She got up and ran to Frank and hugged him and cried into his chest.

"Julie, it's ok." Frank said.

Juliet cried even harder.

Carlton got a call and a location on Shawn.

"We got a location." Carlton said.

Juliet looked up and said, "Ewan come with us please. I know dad will take care of the boys. Please dad? I don't want you to lie to me please. I am upset right now and I need Ewan with me. I love you."

"I got it Julie. I promise. I will call you every 5 minutes." Frank said.

Juliet hugged Frank.

"I love you Julie." Frank said.

"I love you too." Juliet said.

Carlton, Karen, Juliet, and Ewan all got in Karen's car and Henry, Maddie, and Gus got in Carlton's car.

"Do you have your gun?" Karen asked.

"I do. And my badge." Juliet said.

Karen looked at Carlton.

"I have mine." Carlton said.

Karen turned on the sirens and the lights and told Henry to do the same. Karen called for backup and told them the location.

Karen drove to the location the Lassiter told her to. She pulled in this run down house looks like it has to be 200 years old.

Karen and Carlton got out and Ewan helped Juliet out.

Juliet grabbed her gun and put it on her side and walked behind Carlton.

Henry agreed to go in through the back with Karen and Carlton and Juliet would go through the front. Ewan followed Juliet and Maddie and Gus stood outside and hoped for the best.

Carlton walked in the place slowly and quietly and tried to be quiet. He texted and said turn off all sirens to be quiet.

Juliet followed him.

Henry and Karen went through the back and texted Lassiter and asked where Shawn's exact location is.

Carlton looked at the GPS and it said in the basement.

Karen and Henry went around the back and tried to look through the window.

Carlton and Juliet went down to the basement. They reached the bottom of the stairs to the basement and texted Karen and told them to go on in.

Henry and Karen busted the door down and then Carlton, Juliet, and Ewan went into the basement itself.

Juliet saw Shawn and Aaron in a chair passed out. Her blue eyes filled with tears.

Ewan pulled Juliet into a hug.

Abigail turned around and saw them with all pointed guns at her.

"Why did you do this?" Henry asked.

"I wanted Shawn back." Abigail shot back.

Lassiter called the EMS just in case.

Backup arrived and surrounded the house.

"Abigail he told me you were getting married." Henry said.

"I was until I realized that I loved Shawn more than Tucker." Abigail said.

"You little son of a bitch." Carlton said.

"Excuse me?" Abigail asked.

"I said you little son of a bitch!" Carlton yelled.

"You aren't getting your psychic back!" Abigail yelled.

"Dude stop with the psychic shit." Carlton said.

"You know?" Abigail asked.

"Yes I know. I am not a retard." Carlton yelled.

"And he isn't arrested?" Abigail asked.

"Does he looked arrested?" Carlton asked.

"No." Abigail mumbled.

Backup began to move to the basement and went in.

Abigail saw Maddie and Gus and the rest of the backup and two gurneys and EMTs.

"Now Abigail, if you would like not to be shot, I suggest you give both of them back to us." Karen said.

"No!" Abigail yelled.

"Fine. You want to get shot then. Good thing I did target practice today." Carlton said.

Everyone cocked their gun and trained it on Abigail and counted to 3 and then shot.

Only Carlton and Karen shot at Abigail.

The 2 bullets went into Abigail's abdomen and the left side of her chest.

Juliet looked at Abigail and ran over to Shawn.

Juliet tried to wake Shawn and Aaron up.

She checked for a pulse on both boys and it was faint.

Shawn moved a little bit and realized that he was tied up.

"Juliet!" Shawn yelled.

Juliet ran over to Shawn and cried.

"Shawn!" Juliet cried.

"Hey sweetheart. Where am I? Where are the boys?" Shawn asked.

Juliet checked on Aaron who was waking up. She turned to him and grabbed him.

"Mommy!" Aaron cried.

"Hey buddy. I am right here." Juliet said.

"Shawn, Abigail kidnapped you and Aaron." Juliet said.

"She did what?!" Shawn yelled.

"She kidnapped you and Aaron." Juliet said.

"Where is the son of a bitch?" Shawn yelled.

"She is dead. Carlton and Karen shot her." Juliet said.

Shawn looked around and saw Abigail on the floor.

Shawn laughed.

"What's funny?" Juliet asked.

"She is dead. Finally." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed.

"Are you ok?" Shawn asked.

"No." Juliet said.

"Baby. I am so sorry. She knocked me and Aaron out with some chemical." Shawn said.

Aaron began to fall asleep again.

"Aaron stay awake." Juliet said.

Aaron's eyes closed.

"Ok. We need to get you two to the hospital." Juliet said.

Shawn tried to get up but couldn't.

"Stop. We have EMTs here with gurneys." Juliet said.

The EMTs went into the basement and helped Shawn on a gurney and waited for Juliet to get Aaron settled on one.

"Karen please go with Aaron." Juliet said.

"Ok." Karen said.

Juliet went with Shawn in the ambulance and Karen went with Aaron.

Juliet sat down next to Shawn and cried.

They put an oxygen mask on Shawn and checked his vitals. His blood pressure was normal. His heart rate was a little high and everything else was fine.

Juliet grabbed Shawn's hand and ran her thumb over the back of his hand.

In the ambulance with Aaron, they put an oxygen mask on him and checked his vitals. He flat lined once.

Karen waited to tell Juliet until they were at the hospital and they know they can have a moment in Shawn's room.

They got to the hospital and went straight to the ER. The EMTs filled everyone in on what happened and they told them that Shawn was Aaron's father.

They put them in the same room for ER patients. The doctors worked on both of them. They had Dr. Jones walk in who was also practicing to be a pediatrician instead of an OB/GYN.

Kelly saw Juliet crying and she went over and hugged her.

"They are going to be fine." Kelly said.

"Thank you." Juliet said.

The EMTs pulled Juliet over and Juliet pulled Karen over to a corner.

"Mrs. Spencer, your son flat lined once in the ambulance." the EMT said.

"What?" Juliet said.

"He flat lined once. We got him back as soon as it happened." the EMT said.

"Karen why didn't you tell me this?" Juliet yelled.

"Ok, I wanted to wait until the EMT told you. I was nervous about telling you and you flipping out and leaving." Karen said.

"Fine. I understand. Thank you." Juliet said.

"We got him back and he was normal. He should have a full recovery." the EMT said.

"What's your name?" Juliet asked.

"Kevin." the EMT said.

"Hey Kevin, I am Juliet. Shawn's wife and Aaron's mother. This is Karen Vick the kids' godmother." Juliet said.

"Nice to meet you both. The EMT that helped your husband, his name is Zach." Kevin said.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my baby." Juliet said.

"It's my job ma'am." Kevin said.

"Don't call me ma'am I am only 27 years old. Give me and Karen a hug. In our family we hug when someone helps someone out." Juliet said.

Kevin gave Karen and Juliet a hug.

"Here is my number. I can come to houses and look at your husband and kid if you need me to. Zach is my partner so we ride-along together." Kevin said.

"Thank you so much again. Now where is Zach at?" Juliet asked.

"He is over there talking to Dr. Jones." Kevin said.

"Thank you." Juliet said.

"You're welcome." Kevin said.

Juliet and Karen walked over to Zach.

"Zach?" Juliet asked.

"Yes?" Zach answered.

"Hi, I am Juliet Spencer, you worked on my husband Shawn Spencer." Juliet said.

"Ah yes. Nice to meet you. Shawn was fine. He is well. He is going to make a full recovery." Zach said.

Juliet gave Zach a hug.

Zach looked at Karen and asked, "What was that for?"

"It's something we do in the family." Karen mouthed.

Zach nodded and hugged Juliet back.

"Now I understand that your partner Kevin does house calls?" Juliet said.

"We do. I will give you my number and you call us anytime." Zach said.

"Thank you so much for taking care of Shawn." Juliet said.

"It's my job ma'am." Zach said.

"Don't call me ma'am I am only 27 years old." Juliet laughed.

"Ok." Zach said.

Zach walked back to the ambulance to go talk to Kevin.

Juliet walked over to Aaron and said, "Hey baby boy. How are you?"

"Momma?" Aaron asked.

Juliet grabbed Aaron's hand and said, "I am right here."

Aaron held on to Juliet.

Karen went over to Shawn and said, "Hey Shawn."

"Hey Karen." Shawn said.

"How are you?" Karen asked.

"I am fine. I get to go home in an hour. How's Aaron?" Shawn asked.

"The EMT said that he flat lined once in the ambulance, but they got him back in under 5 minutes." Karen said.

Shawn had tears in his eyes.

"My baby flat lined?" Shawn asked.

Karen nodded.

"Where is he?" Shawn asked.

"Right over there?" Karen pointed.

Shawn got out of the hospital bed and walked over to Aaron.

"Uh sir you can't get out…" the doctor said.

"Shut up. Let me go see my baby." Shawn yelled.

The doctor backed off.

Shawn saw Aaron with tubes coming out of him.

He cried when he saw his baby with tubes coming out of his arm and wires that monitor his heart rate.

Juliet looked up and saw Shawn and ran over to him.

"Jules…" Shawn said.

"I know Shawn. I know." Juliet said.

Shawn buried his head in Juliet's hair and cried.

"Shawn I know. We have to leave him here overnight so they can watch him since he is a baby." Juliet said.

"I don't want to leave him here." Shawn said.

"I know. I was going to stay here tonight with him." Juliet said.

"No. We are both staying up here tonight. I am going to say that I rather stay overnight so they can monitor me. Karen will take the boys." Shawn said.

"Shawn you don't have to do that." Juliet said.

"Yes I do. He is our baby. I want to stay and keep an eye on him. Most of all, I don't want you to be here alone." Shawn said.

"I got you." Juliet said.

Shawn took one more look at Aaron and let a few more tears fall on his cheeks.

Shawn went over to Aaron and sat down next him in his bed.

"Hey baby. Daddy is here." Shawn whispered.

Aaron didn't move.

Shawn kissed Aaron on the top of the head and put Aaron's head on his chest.

Dr. Jones came over there and saw Shawn in bed with Aaron playing with his hair.

"Hey Shawn." Kelly whispered.

"Hey Kelly." Shawn mumbled.

"Are you ok?" Kelly asked.

"Eh." Shawn answered

"I know. Seeing wires and tubes coming out of your baby isn't a pretty sight, especially if he is only 2." Kelly said.

Shawn nodded.

"Did Juliet tell you that he has to stay overnight?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah. We are staying up here. Can I stay here even if I am not admitted as a patient with her?" Shawn asked.

"Absolutely. I am sure you have a baby sitter?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah." Shawn said.

"Ok. I will get you guys a suite." Kelly said.

"How much is that going to cost us?" Shawn asked.

"Pro bono. Free. I will pay for you guys." Dr. Jones said.

"Kelly you don't have to do that." Shawn said.

"Shawn I want to." Kelly said.

"Thank you. I will tell Jules later." Shawn said.

"I think she heard me." Kelly said.

Shawn looked at Juliet and smiled.

"Yeah. She did." Shawn said.

"Alright I will leave you three alone." Dr. Jones said.

"Thank you Kelly." Shawn said.

"You're welcome." Dr. Jones said.

Shawn looked at the screen that beeped that let him know Aaron was alive.

Juliet saw Shawn and went over to him.

"Hey." Juliet whispered.

"Hey. Shawn whispered.

"Your parents want to see you." Juliet said.

"Please tell them to come over here." Shawn said.

Juliet told everyone to come over to where Shawn was.

Henry, Maddie, Gus, Karen, and Carlton all went and saw Shawn.

"Oh Goose." Maddie said.

"Hey mom." Shawn said.

Maddie went over to Shawn and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." Maddie said.

"I love you too mom." Shawn said.

"Hey son." Henry said.

"Hey papa bear. Did Jules tell you about our adventure today?" Shawn asked.

"No she didn't." Henry said.

"It's just that Shawn could have gotten killed and he took a bullet for me." Juliet said.

"Nice son on protecting your wife not the shooting part." Henry said.

Shawn laughed.

"How is he doing?" Henry asked.

Shawn looked at his dad and said, "Well…he has to stay overnight. We are staying with him. Dad he looks so lifeless."

Juliet held Shawn's hand as he cried.

"Shawn I know. He is going to get better. He is a baby remember that." Henry said.

"Dad I know that. It doesn't look good when you have wires and needles on your baby, especially my first born." Shawn said.

"I know son. Well we better get going. I love you. I will bring you some clothes later." Maddie said.

"Thank you mom. Bring Jules a pair of sweats and one of my shirts." Shawn said.

"Got it Goose. Love you." Maddie said.

"Love you too mom." Shawn said.

Everyone said their goodbyes and left Shawn and Juliet alone with Aaron a few minutes.

"I love you Aaron." Shawn said.

Shawn kissed Aaron on his head and looked back up at the screen with his vitals on it.


	12. Chapter 12

Karen went over to Shawn and Juliet's house and brought Jax to her house and then went back to go get Cole and Brice some clothes and brought them to her house. She left her house and went straight to Maddie's to relieve Frank, so that he could go see Shawn and Cole.

"How is he?" Frank asked.

"Shawn is ok. Aaron, they are going to keep him overnight. Shawn and Juliet are staying up there tonight." Karen said.

"Why are they keeping Aaron overnight?" Frank asked.

"I was with Aaron in the ambulance and he flat lined once, they got him back in under 5 minutes. They are keeping him overnight to keep an eye on him since he is a baby." Karen explained.

"How is Juliet?" Frank asked.

"She is ok. Taking it hard since her baby has tubes and IVs in him." Karen said.

"Well I am going up there. Carlton came and got Brandon about an hour ago." Frank said.

"Thank you Frank." Karen said.

"You're welcome chief." Frank said.

Frank got up and drove to the hospital. Frank got to the hospital and went to the pediatric department and asked for Aaron Spencer.

A nurse took Frank to their room and let him in.

Frank went in and saw all 3 of them sleeping. He went over to Juliet and pulled a blanket over her.

Juliet stirred and woke up and saw Frank.

"Dad?" Juliet asked.

"Hey Julie." Frank said.

Juliet got up and went and hugged Frank.

"How is he?" Frank asked.

"He has been stable for about 5 hours now. Shawn hasn't moved at all. Shawn has been holding Aaron for the whole time." Juliet said.

"I heard what happened." Frank said.

"Yeah. I have been crying for a while." Juliet said.

Juliet went over to Shawn and kissed his cheek.

Shawn woke up and held Juliet's hand.

Shawn got up and went to hug Frank.

"Stop Shawn. I will come to you." Frank said.

Frank went over and hugged Shawn.

"How are you?" Frank asked.

"To be honest, I have been better." Shawn said.

"Well I just wanted to come up here and see you and check on little man here." Frank said.

"Thank you dad." Juliet said.

"You're welcome Julie. Call me when you guys get home ok?" Frank said.

"Got it." Juliet said.

"Love you." Frank said.

"Love you too." Juliet said.

Frank gave Juliet a hug and then Shawn a hug. He left and went back home.

Shawn laid back down and held Aaron.

"Juliet." Shawn said.

"You never use my real name. What's going on?" Juliet asked.

"He hasn't moved at all." Shawn said.

"I know baby, I know. He is alive. Just think of that." Juliet said.

"Jules he is our baby. I can't wrap my head around that he flat lined in the ambulance today." Shawn said.

"Shawn I know. Believe me for a mother to hear that about her first baby who is only 2, is hard." Juliet said.

"He better wake up soon." Shawn said.

"Baby give it time." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded.

"You know I love you right?" Juliet asked.

"I do. Matter of fact, I might love you more than you love me." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled.

Shawn gave Juliet a kiss.

"That was our first kiss tonight. Normally you kiss me all the time." Juliet said.

"I know." Shawn whispered.

Juliet kissed Shawn again.

Shawn wrapped his arms around Juliet's waist and pulled her closer.

Juliet pulled away and hugged Shawn.

"I love you so much." Shawn said.

"I love you too." Juliet said.

Maddie came to the hospital and dropped off Shawn and Juliet some clothes. Maddie came in when Shawn was sleeping. She knocked and then went in.

Maddie saw Juliet on her phone.

"Hey Juliet." Maddie whispered.

Juliet sat up and said, "Hey Maddie."

"How are you guys?" Maddie asked.

"I am a little shaken up still, Shawn is taking it so much harder than me. Aaron still hasn't woken up." Juliet said.

"Gosh. I know why you aren't taking it as hard as Shawn." Maddie said.

"Why is that?" Juliet asked.

"Shawn was there, he watched Abigail do that to Aaron he tried to stop her, but he was tied up. Shawn feels so bad about it." Maddie said.

"Really? He thinks it is his fault?" Juliet asked.

"He does. I know he does. He hasn't been this upset since you two broke up." Maddie said.

"Geez. Do you mind waking him up for me?" Juliet asked.

"I sure can." Maddie said.

Juliet got up and went and cleaned her face because she was crying.

Maddie set down their things and went over to Shawn.

"Hey Goose." Maddie whispered.

Shawn woke up and saw his mom there.

"Hey mom." Shawn whispered.

Juliet heard Shawn and went out of the bathroom.

"Hey baby." Juliet said.

"Hey sweetheart." Shawn said.

Shawn moved Aaron so Juliet could fit in the bed.

Aaron moved and woke up.

"Daddy." Aaron said.

Shawn looked down at Aaron and hugged and kissed him.

"Hey baby. You woke up." Shawn said.

"Where are we?" Aaron asked.

"We are at the hospital." Shawn said.

"Is mommy having another baby?" Aaron asked.

"No. Not for a long time." Shawn said.

"Ok." Aaron said.

Aaron went back to sleep.

"Aaron stay awake please. I need you to stay awake for a little bit." Shawn said.

Aaron looked down at his arm.

"Daddy, what's in my arm?" Aaron asked.

"An IV. Don't take it out. It is giving you fluids and medicine. It will make you feel better." Shawn said.

"Ok. I want to play on your phone daddy." Aaron said.

Shawn grabbed his phone off the table in there and handed it to Aaron.

Aaron went to the lock screen and said, "Daddy that's me."

"Yeah it is. You were a baby. Like maybe 2 months old." Shawn said.

"Cool. Why is it on your screen? Where is mommy on here?" Aaron asked.

Shawn took a deep breath and said, "Aaron, you might not understand this yet, but that mean lady that kidnapped us she put us to sleep and the chemical had a severe effect on you since you were a baby. An ambulance came and got us. You were on the ambulance and you died once. They got you back baby. Thank God."

"I died?" Aaron asked.

Shawn wiped a tear or two from his eyes and said, "Yeah you did. You came back bud. It's not fun seeing your first baby in the hospital with tubes coming out of him." Shawn said.

"Daddy are you crying?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah I am. Come here and give me a hug." Shawn said.

Aaron turned around and hugged Shawn.

"I love you." Shawn whispered.

"I love you too daddy." Aaron said.

Juliet wiped a tear from her and Shawn's face.

Maddie came over to the bed and whispered, "Go talk to Juliet outside. I will watch him."

Shawn nodded.

"Hey man. Grandma is going to talk to you while I talk to mommy." Shawn said.

Aaron nodded.

Shawn got out of the bed and pulled Juliet into the hallway.

Juliet went up to Shawn and pulled him into a hug.

"He woke up Jules." Shawn said.

"I know. I was worried." Juliet said.

Shawn put his back against the wall and slid down and sat down and put his head between his knees and cried.

Juliet sat down with him and asked, "Baby what's wrong?"

"It's all my fault that he is in the hospital bed and hooked up to machines." Shawn said.

"No it is not. You were tied up. I know you would do anything for us. You tried and tried but she knocked you out before she did Aaron." Juliet said.

"Jules I am a terrible father." Shawn mumbled.

"Shawn don't be so hard on yourself. Baby, you are a great daddy to all of the kids. You are an excellent husband. If I lost you today, I don't know what I would do without you. I don't know what the boys would do without you. The boys won't have a dad to play catch with or fix their hair just like their daddy's. You never know, maybe a few years down the road I may be willing to get pregnant again and it might be a girl. You wouldn't be here to get me pregnant and get to see your daughter wrapped around your finger since day one just like her momma." Juliet said.

"Jules you mean that?" Shawn asked.

"I mean every last bit of it Shawn Henry Spencer." Juliet said.

"Juliet I am sorry." Shawn said.

"Shawn it's ok. You don't have to say sorry. It wasn't your fault. If it makes you feel better, Abigail is dead." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled slightly.

"I thought she was getting married." Shawn said.

"I thought so too. Shawn, don't you ever do that to me again." Juliet said.

"Got it. No problem sweetheart. Now I am not letting any of you out of my sight ok?" Shawn said.

"Good with me." Juliet said.

Shawn scooted toward Juliet and looked in her eyes.

Juliet looked into Shawn's green eyes and said, "I love you so much Spencer."

"I love you so much O'Hara." Shawn said.

Juliet leaned forward and kissed Shawn.

Shawn pulled Juliet closer and deepened the kiss.

They pulled away because they wanted to go see Aaron.

Juliet saw a tear rolled down Shawn's cheek and she kissed his cheek that the tear fell on. She wiped his eyes and gave him one more kiss.

Shawn got up and helped Juliet up and they went back into the room.

"Mommy." Aaron said.

"Hey baby. How are you?" Juliet asked.

"Tired." Aaron said.

"I know. We will be out of here tomorrow morning." Juliet said.

"I want to go home." Aaron said.

"We can't. They have to watch you overnight." Juliet said.

"Are you and daddy staying?" Aaron asked.

"You know that's right." Juliet said.

Aaron hugged Juliet.

"I love you my man." Juliet said.

"I love you too mommy." Aaron said.

Maddie and Shawn talked for a little while and then she left.

Shawn went to the bag and checked what Maddie brought them. He opened the bag and saw his computer and his and Juliet's phone charger. He also saw Aaron's pineapple blanket and backpack with his trucks in it.

"Hey Aaron grandma brought your trucks." Shawn said.

Aaron began to get up, but Juliet stopped him and said, "You can't get up kiddo. I know it sucks."

"It really does." Aaron said.

Juliet laughed.

Shawn got up and brought Aaron his blanket and his trucks.

Juliet got off the bed and went to go see what Maddie brought. She saw the same thing Shawn did and got their phone chargers out and charged their phone.

Shawn got in the bed with Aaron and wrapped his blanket around him and pulled him close and didn't let him go. Shawn kissed Aaron on the top of his hair.

Aaron leaned in to Shawn and yawned and played with his trucks.

20 minutes later Shawn and Aaron were both asleep.

Juliet got up and went over to her phone and picked it up and took a picture of Shawn and Aaron in bed sleeping.

Juliet sent that to Karen and typed, "My sleeping boys."

Karen got the picture and sent back, "How are they?"

Juliet unlocked her phone and typed, "Good. Aaron woke up about an hour ago. Should be home tomorrow morning."

Karen replied, "Awesome. Love you guys."

"Love you too. Kisses to boys." Juliet sent.

Juliet put her phone down and pulled the blanket up around Shawn and kissed his cheek and tucked Aaron into Shawn a little more and kissed his cheek. She went over to the couch and watched TV for a little while until she fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning around 5:30, Dr. Jones walked in and checked on the Spencer family. She knocked and Juliet got up and opened the door.

"Hey Juliet." Kelly said.

"Hey Kelly." Juliet whispered.

"How are you guys?" Kelly asked.

"We are good. I was just fixing to wake Shawn up." Juliet said.

"Go wake him up." Kelly said.

Juliet walked over to Shawn and said, "Hey baby. You need to get up."

Shawn woke up and said, "Good morning baby."

"Good morning baby." Juliet said.

Shawn gave Juliet a kiss.

Shawn tried to get up, but Aaron held on to Shawn and said, "Daddy don't leave me."

Shawn sat back in the bed and said, "I am not going anywhere buddy."

Aaron curled into Shawn more.

Shawn picked him up and put him on his chest and rubbed his back.

"Are we getting out of here today?" Shawn asked.

"As a matter of fact, I came to tell you guys that you are free to go. I have the discharge papers here and all you need to do is sign them and then you can leave." Kelly said.

"Thank you so much." Juliet said.

Dr. Jones gave Shawn the papers to sign and waited on him to finish them.

Shawn handed them back to Kelly.

Juliet packed up their bags and put it on the couch.

"Thank you." Juliet said.

"You're welcome. I need to see you guys in about a month to check on him." Dr. Jones said.

"Absolutely. I will make an appointment over the phone." Shawn said.

"Well I will see you guys later." Kelly said.

"Bye. Thank you so much." Juliet said.

Kelly left.

"Hey Aaron do you want to go home?" Juliet asked.

Aaron got up and nodded.

"Ok. We are going home now." Shawn said.

Kelly came back in and took out Aaron's IVs and finally let them go home.

"Juliet can you go get the car. He doesn't want me to let him go." Shawn said.

Juliet nodded.

Shawn handed Juliet the keys.

Juliet took the keys and brought the bags to the car.

"Hey Aaron. Let's go home son." Shawn whispered.

Aaron wanted Shawn to pick him up.

Shawn picked Aaron up and walked down to the car.

Juliet pulled the car up as soon as they got out there.

Juliet got out and said, "You driving?"

"I don't know." Shawn said.

"Hey Aaron I need to drive buddy. Mommy will sit next to you." Shawn said.

"Ok." Aaron whispered.

Shawn put Aaron in his seat and buckled him up

Juliet got in right next to Aaron and held his hand.

Shawn got in the car and drove home.

Shawn pulled up in the driveway and Karen saw.

Juliet quickly got out of the car and unlocked the door and put Aaron in his room.

Shawn walked in and shut the door and said, "I am going to get the boys. Please stay here with him."

Juliet brought Shawn to the couch and said, "He made it Shawn."

"I knew he would. He is a strong boy." Shawn said.

"Both of you scared the crap out of me. Don't you ever, I mean ever do that again." Juliet said.

"Don't worry Jules I am right here next to you from here on out." Shawn said.

Juliet gave Shawn a kiss.

Shawn pulled Juliet closer and hugged her.

"I love you so much Juliet. Thank you for keeping me strong during this." Shawn said.

"You're welcome baby. I am your wife and his mother and I tend to be the best that I can do for you guys." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled.

"Alright. I am going to get the boys." Shawn said.

"No. Call Karen and have her come over here please." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded. Shawn took out his phone and called Karen.

5 minutes later Karen knocked on the door.

Juliet got up and got the door while Shawn was holding Aaron on the couch.

"Hey Karen." Juliet said.

"Hey guys." Karen said.

"Hey momma." Brice cooed.

"Hey my man. Be quiet Aaron is sleeping." Juliet said.

Juliet went into her room and laid down with Brice and Cole.

Aaron woke up and said, "Daddy."

Shawn looked down at him and said, "Hey baby. What's up?"

"I want mommy."

"Ok. I will go get her." Shawn said.

Shawn got up and got Juliet.

Juliet got up and went into the living room and saw Aaron up.

"My baby is up." Juliet said.

"Hey momma." Aaron smiled.

"I am so glad you are doing better. You scared me and daddy." Juliet said.

"Sorry." Aaron said.

"It's ok baby." Juliet said.

Juliet picked Aaron up and sat down on the couch with Shawn.

"Hey baby." Shawn said.

"Hey Shawn." Juliet said.

Shawn leaned over and kissed Juliet.

"Happy he is home?" Shawn asked.

"More than ever. I need to put tracking device on you two." Juliet joked.

"Oh Jules you're funny." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled.

Brice got up and went in the living room.

"Hey daddy." Brice said.

"Hey my man. Want to see your brother?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Brice said.

Shawn picked up Brice and showed Aaron to him.

Brice kissed Aaron on the forehead.

Cole started crying.

Shawn got up and got Cole up and walked into the living room and gave him to Juliet so he could make a bottle.

Aaron woke up and said, "Daddy I'm hungry."

Shawn walked in with a bottle for Cole and went back and made some mac and cheese.

"Aaron come eat." Shawn said.

"Shawn bring it in here. I don't think he wants to get up." Juliet said.

Shawn picked up the bowl and brought it to Aaron and fed it to him.

Juliet got up and got Aaron some juice.

"Is that good sweetheart?" Juliet asked.

"Yes momma." Aaron said.

"Glad to have you back kiddo. I am going to take you to play mini golf with mommy and me." Shawn said.

"Daddy and I haven't been on a mini golf date. Now we can Aaron on one." Juliet said.

"Yay." Aaron said.

Shawn finished feeding Aaron.

Juliet came over and said, "Potty training begins next week."

"Ok. Can you go get the stuff please?" Shawn asked.

"I will. I will run by after work tomorrow." Juliet said.

"Ok. I am going into work in a week or two so I can watch my baby here." Shawn said.

"I think that's a good idea." Juliet said.

"I will keep the boys with me also." Shawn said.

"Alright. Thank you so much for taking time off work to take care of Aaron. I won't do field work until you get back." Juliet said.

"Thank you Jules. I love you." Shawn said.

"Love you too." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet continued their day taking care of the boys.


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks later, Shawn and Juliet got up and got ready to go to work.

The alarm clock went off at 6 in the morning. Shawn rolled over and hit the snooze button and went back to sleep. 5 minutes later it beeped again.

"Jules turn it off." Shawn said.

"Uh we can't. We got to get the boys to your parent's and we need to get breakfast on the way to the station." Juliet said.

Shawn opened his eyes and looked at Juliet and got up. He moseyed on in the bathroom to take a shower. Shawn hasn't shaved in 2 weeks, since he took off to be with Aaron. He took a shower. He got out and shaved and then went into the bedroom and saw Juliet changing. He walked over to his closet and picked out a white dress shirt and some slacks and a tie. He put on those things and then went over to Juliet so she could do his tie.

Juliet tied his tie and then went to her closet.

Shawn went to his dresser and pulled on his socks and his shoes. He went in the bathroom to put on aftershave and to fix his hair. He left the bathroom and went to get Cole up. He picked up Cole and changed him and got him dressed. He got the other two dressed and got their bags ready.

Juliet put on her heels and walked down the hall.

Shawn went to the car and put the boys in it and waited for Juliet. Juliet walked out of the house with her purse and Shawn's wallet and phone.

Juliet got in the car and Shawn drove straight to his dad's and dropped off the kids quickly because they were in a rush.

Shawn pulled out of Henry and Madeline's driveway and went to Starbucks. He pulled into a drive-thru and ordered for him and Juliet. They got their coffee and breakfast and drove to the station.

Shawn parked in his spot and walked out and waited on Juliet.

They walked into the station and went straight to their desks.

Shawn got to his desk and saw a lot of 'Get Well' cards for Aaron and him. He found a card from Juliet and it read, _"Hope you two get well really soon. Sorry I wasn't there. I love you both so, so much. Love your Jules."_

Shawn took a seat at his desk and began to eat his breakfast.

After they ate their breakfast Shawn walked over to Juliet and said, "Good morning."

"Good morning. How are you?"

"I am good after I had breakfast and coffee, and you know I don't talk until I get them."

Juliet laughed.

"How are you baby?"

"I am good. Tired."

Shawn pulled Juliet to her feet and hugged her.

Juliet kissed Shawn.

"How about we get out of here around lunch and we go do something together just me and you?" Juliet asked.

"I like your idea. Your little baby boy is feeling good this morning." Shawn said.

"That's good. I missed him this morning." Juliet said.

"Well we will be home later and you can love on him." Shawn said.

"What if I want to love on you? What do I do then? I am torn." Juliet said.

"Well Jules that is a hard decision. We need to go on vacation. My parents got us plane tickets for next week to go to Canada. Same place and same hotel room as 5 years ago." Shawn said.

"Tell your parents thank you so much and I will make plans for vacation next week." Juliet said

"Let's tell them when we go pick up the kids." Shawn said.

"They aren't babies anymore. Cole is almost 6 months." Juliet said.

"I know Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled.

Lunch time came around and Karen went to Juliet's desk and said, "How is Aaron feeling?"

"He is feeling good. He was talking this morning." Shawn said.

"That's good. How are you feeling?" Karen asked.

"I am feeling fine. He still is on medicine for another 10 days, but I am sure he won't take it." Shawn said.

"You are going to give that child his medicine." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

"Alright we got to go eat. I am starving." Juliet said.

"Ok. Have fun." Karen said.

Shawn smiled.

Shawn and Juliet walked out of the station and drove to a restaurant.

Shawn noticed his parents there with Gus.

They walked in the restaurant and saw Henry and everyone else waiting on them.

"Dad, what in the hell are you guys doing here?" Shawn asked.

"Figured you wanted to spend lunch with us." Henry said.

Shawn turned and looked at Juliet and mouthed, "Sorry."

Juliet took Shawn by the arm and brought him in the corner somewhere.

"Shawn I thought we were supposed to be alone." Juliet said.

"I did also Jules. You don't know how much I miss it just being us." Shawn said.

"Shawn I would give anything to get out of here and go somewhere with just you, but our kids are out there and wanting to see us." Juliet said.

Shawn grabbed Juliet and pulled her into a hug.

"Let's go enjoy lunch. Then maybe, I will take off tomorrow and you will also and we can go on vacation." Shawn said.

"Shawn you just came back to work after 2 weeks of being off. I think you need to work for a few weeks." Juliet said.

Shawn whined, "Jules please. Just one more week."

"Fine. No more vacations after this until our anniversary or holidays." Juliet said.

"Deal!" Shawn agreed.

"Good boy." Juliet said.

Shawn bent down a little to kiss Juliet.

Juliet wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Shawn pulled away and kissed her nose. Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and pulled her back toward the family.

"Hey mommy." Brice said.

"Hey kiddo. Where's Aaron?" Juliet asked.

Maddie moved out from behind Henry and she held Aaron.

Shawn went over to Maddie and grabbed Aaron and sat on a bench.

"Hey Aaron, daddy is here." Shawn whispered.

Aaron woke up whispered, "Hey daddy."

Shawn put Aaron's head on his shoulder and kissed the side of his head.

"I love you." Shawn whispered.

"I love you too daddy." Aaron whispered.

Shawn hugged Aaron and talked to him for a little bit more while they waited on their table.

Juliet handed Cole to Maddie and went to go sit next to Shawn and Aaron. She saw Shawn and Aaron laughing.

"Hey boys." Juliet said.

"Hey mommy." Aaron said.

"Hey sweet man. How are you feeling?" Juliet asked.

Aaron shrugged.

Juliet looked at Shawn and he just shrugged.

"Shawn what if he isn't feeling better?" Juliet whispered.

"Jules don't worry. If you want, I will take him home and let him take a nap." Shawn whispered.

"Ok. I will have your parents drop me off at home. They have seats for the boys." Juliet said.

"Alright. I am sorry I have to leave. I love you." Shawn said.

Juliet gave Shawn a hug and a kiss and gave Aaron to Shawn.

"Love you sweetheart." Juliet whispered to Aaron.

Shawn bent down and kissed Juliet.

"Love you. I will call you in a bit once I get him down." Shawn said.

"Ok. Keep an eye on him. I mean hold him the whole time until I get there." Juliet said.

"Got it." Shawn said.

"Love you too babe." Juliet said.

Shawn picked up Aaron's diaper bag and walked out to the car. He put Aaron in his car seat and buckled him up. He got in the car and adjusted the mirror so that he could see Aaron clearly. Shawn took off to his house.

Shawn pulled into his driveway and went inside and locked the door. He put Aaron's bag on the couch and fixed him a little bowl of mac and cheese and 3 chicken tenders.

He brought it over to the couch and tried to feed it to Aaron.

"Hey you need to eat." Shawn said.

"No daddy." Aaron pushed it away.

"Aaron you need to eat so you can take your medicine." Shawn said.

"No." Aaron fussed.

"Ok. How about this, I give you some pineapple and you take your medicine." Shawn offered.

"Ok." Aaron said.

"Want to come help me cut it?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Aaron said.

Shawn picked Aaron up and put him on the counter and went to the fridge and got the pineapple. He got out the pineapple corer and said, "Aaron do not touch this ok?"

"Ok daddy." Aaron said.

"Aaron hold the pineapple and smile so I can send your mom a picture of you." Shawn said.

Aaron did what Shawn told him to do. Shawn took the picture and sent it to Juliet with the caption _"Pineapple makes everything better." _

Juliet was at the table and her phone buzzed. She reached in her purse and saw a message from Shawn. She unlocked her phone and saw the picture of Aaron and the pineapple. She replied, _"He must be feeling better. He looks happy."_

Shawn replied, _"There is a whole story to the pineapple story. I will tell you that in a little bit." _

Juliet called Shawn.

Shawn looked at his phone and said, "Aaron it is momma."

Shawn answered, "Hello sweetheart."

"Hey you. How is he?" Juliet asked.

"Well I fixed him a few chicken tenders and mac and cheese and he pushed it away twice, so I had to make him a deal if I give him pineapple he has to take his medicine." Shawn said.

"Nice job Spencer. I called to tell you that I will be home late tonight. Karen is bringing me home. Brice and Cole are staying at your parents' since Aaron is not feeling so good." Juliet said.

"Ok. I will call Gus and ask him if he can come over here." Shawn said.

"Ok. I love you two so much." Juliet said.

"I love you too Jules. I might even have dinner cooked when you get home. Call me if you want takeout. I am kind of feeling takeout tonight." Shawn said.

"Ok Shawn. I have to cook the rest of the week then." Juliet said.

"Fine." Shawn said.

"I got to go. Love you." Juliet said.

"Love you too. Big fat kisses." Shawn said.

"Big fat kisses." Juliet said.

Shawn hung his phone and saw Aaron eat the pineapple that he cut up already.

"Is that good?" Shawn asked.

Aaron nodded.

Shawn ran in the back and grabbed Aaron's medicine and ran back in the kitchen and grabbed his medicine measurer.

"Aaron I need you to take a quick sip of medicine and then you can go back eating your delicious flavor." Shawn said.

Aaron nodded.

Shawn poured the recommended amount of medicine in the measurer and gave it to Aaron.

Aaron took it and made a face.

"Is that good?" Shawn asked.

Aaron shook his head.

"Go back to eating your pineapple." Shawn said.

Aaron ate the rest of the pineapple and said, "Daddy I am done."

"Ok. Nap time?" Shawn asked.

"Nap time." Aaron confirmed.

Shawn picked Aaron up off the couch and ran to his room and threw Aaron on the bed and changed into comfortable clothes. Shawn got back in bed with Aaron and put his head on a pillow.

Juliet got home around 6:30 with takeout and didn't see the boys. She went into her and Shawn's room and saw Aaron and Shawn sleeping away. Juliet smiled to herself and took it upon herself to wake them up.

Juliet ran over to Shawn's side of the bed and kissed him.

"Mmm, Jules." Shawn mumbled.

"Yes baby I am right here." Juliet whispered.

"5 more minutes." Shawn grumbled.

"No Shawn. I got takeout." Juliet said.

Shawn woke up and said, "Let him sleep. He woke up like 2 times in 5 hours and cried."

"Ok. Set up a monitor and come eat with me. Just me and you." Juliet smiled.

Shawn set up the monitor and followed Juliet into the kitchen and sat down next to her and began to eat.

"This is so peaceful." Shawn said with his mouth full of food.

"It is. I like it just me and you." Juliet said.

"I know Jules. That's why I took off next week and the next because that vacation is actually for two weeks." Shawn said.

"I can't spend two weeks away from the kids." Juliet said.

"Jules you can. I am right there with you. All three of our kids look like me so you're in luck." Shawn winked.

Juliet laughed.

"Ok. I guess I will go with you." Juliet joked.

"Jules it would be weird if I brought Gus and spent 2 weeks with him in the same bed." Shawn said.

Juliet saw an image in her head and she shook it away.

"Don't say that ever again. Bad image." Juliet said.

"Oh well. It's either you or you." Shawn said.

"Fine it's me" Juliet said.

"Thank you sweetheart. We are going to have a blast." Shawn said.

"I bet." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet finished eating their dinner together.


	15. Chapter 15

One Saturday afternoon Shawn's phone rang and it was Gus.

"Hello?" Shawn asked.

"Hey man. I am in New York. You want to go to a Yankees game?" Gus asked.

"What are you doing in New York?" Shawn asked.

"I needed a vacation. Uncle Jack is here also. He wants to see you." Gus said.

"Is he with you right now?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. Want to talk to him?" Gus asked.

"Please." Shawn said.

"Ok."

Gus handed the phone to Uncle Jack.

"Hello?" Jack asked.

"Hey Uncle Jack. What's up?" Shawn asked.

"Hey Shawn, it's so good to hear from you. How have you been?"

"I am good. I am married and have 3 kids."

"Wow. Never thought you would settle down and have kids."

"You remember Juliet right?"

"You mean that really pretty blonde who works at the SBPD?"

"That's the one. Well she is my wife."

"Nice son. How is your dad?"

"Well mom and dad are back together and we all moved up to San Francisco."

"Wow. Are you guys coming up here or no?"

"I have to talk to Jules and ask if I can come alone I have to talk to you in private face-to-face."

"Ok. Call me back."

"Got it."

"Bye."

Shawn hung up the phone and yelled, "Juliet!"

Juliet came running down the hall, "Yes Shawn!"

"I need to go to New York. Gus is up there and Uncle Jack is up there." Shawn said.

"You want us to come?" Juliet asked.

"No. You need to stay here with the kids and go to work. I will only be gone 3-5 days." Shawn said.

"Ok. When are you leaving?" Juliet asked.

"Like in an hour." Shawn said.

"I have a ticket already. I bought one before I called you down here." Shawn said.

"Well we need to get you packed." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded.

Juliet dragged Shawn to the bedroom and got his suitcase from the top of the closet.

Shawn went to his closet and grabbed his Yankees shirt and his hat. He grabbed a couple of nice shirts and shorts and he couldn't forget his Psych polo.

Juliet got his toothbrush and other things packed in his travel bag for his hair gel and everything else and put it in his suitcase. She finished packing for him, so he could go say bye to the boys.

Shawn got Cole and Brice and brought them in the living room and sat down on the floor next to Aaron.

"Hey boys. Listen I need you to be good for momma. I am going to New York to be with Uncle Gus. I will be back in a few days." Shawn said.

Aaron got up and sat in Shawn's lap.

"What's wrong my man?" Shawn asked.

"Don't go daddy." Aaron said.

Shawn rubbed Aaron's back and said, "Aaron I need to go. Uncle Gus needs me. How about I get you and your brothers a signed Yankees ball from the game?"

"Yeah." Aaron said.

"Ok. I need to go. Give daddy some hugs and kisses." Shawn said.

Aaron gave Shawn some love and then Brice and then Shawn picked Cole up and brought him in his room.

Juliet walked down the hall and said, "Bring him in the living room."

Shawn brought Cole back in the living room.

"Ok boys. Come see mommy. Daddy is going to take a picture of us, so he won't miss us as much." Juliet said.

Juliet sat down on the floor and put Cole in her lap and Aaron and Brice stood next to Juliet and smiled for the picture.

Shawn took the picture and showed Juliet.

"Aaron watch your brothers please." Juliet said.

Aaron nodded.

Juliet grabbed Shawn by the collar of his shirt and brought him into the bedroom.

"Shawn don't get yourself killed up there. Jack is dangerous." Juliet said.

Shawn looked down at Juliet and smiled.

"I will be back Wednesday or Friday." Shawn said.

"Ok. I love you so much." Juliet said.

"I love you too Juliet." Shawn said.

Juliet sat on the bed and laid down.

Shawn went over to her and hovered over and kissed her.

They made out a while before Cole started crying.

Shawn got up and said, "Alright baby, I am off. I love you so much. I love the boys also. Once I get back the kids are going to my parents' and we are coming home and we are spending the weekend together."

"That sounds nice." Juliet said.

Shawn pulled Juliet to her feet and pulled her in for a hug.

Juliet looked up at Shawn and said, "Call me every day Spencer. FaceTime every once in a while. Most of all have fun at the game."

"Thank you Jules. Don't worry I will call you every chance I get. Please be careful in the field when I am not there." Shawn said.

"Don't worry baby. I won't be in the field while you are gone." Juliet said.

"Are you pregnant again?" Shawn asked.

"No!" Juliet snapped.

Shawn sighed.

"I know I keep saying I need to go, but I really need to get going. I have my computer and all. I love you." Shawn said.

"Love you too. Have fun and be careful." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded.

Shawn and Juliet left the bedroom and Shawn picked up his backpack and his suitcase and said bye to the boys. He turned around and gave Juliet one more kiss before leaving.

Juliet turned around and before she could get away Shawn slapped her on the ass.

Juliet looked back at him and smiled.

Shawn left and put his stuff in the car and took off to the airport.

Shawn got to the airport and checked in and went to wait for his plane to be called.

His plane was called. Shawn got up and went to the gate and went and got on the plane. He found his seat and took it and noticed he was sitting next to Declan.

Declan looked at him and said, "How you doing Shawn?"

"I am fine. How are you?" Shawn asked.

"Ok. I am flying to New York to get my apartment set up there." Declan said.

"You finally moved out of San Francisco?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. I met someone up in New York and it has been serious for a couple of months, so I finally had the balls to propose to her and move out there for her." Declan said.

"I am happy for you man." Shawn said.

"How is Juliet?" Declan asked.

Shawn looked at Declan knowing that he didn't want to answer.

"She is good. Home with all 3 kids, but she has my parents and Karen to help her." Shawn said.

Declan smiled.

They took off and 5 hours and 55 minutes they landed at JFK airport. Shawn got off and got his luggage and saw Gus waiting on him.

Gus met him halfway and said, "Hey man."

"Hey dude. What's up?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing much man. How was the flight?" Gus asked.

"Awkward. I sat next to Declan Rand." Shawn said.

"Really?" Gus asked.

"Yes Gus really. Let's go. I need food." Shawn said.

Gus and Shawn walked back to the rental car and Gus drove them to the hotel.

"When is the game?" Shawn asked.

"Tomorrow night at 8." Gus said.

"Who are they playing?" Shawn asked.

"The San Francisco Giants." Gus said.

Shawn laughed.

Shawn checked in and got his room key and went up to his room which was next to Gus'. Shawn got unpacked and Gus put his clothes up. Shawn sat down on the bed and called Juliet.

"Hello?" Juliet asked.

"Hey sweetheart." Shawn said.

"Hey baby. How was the flight?" Juliet asked.

"It was ok. I have something to tell you once I get back. It's funny." Shawn said.

"Ok. You are 3 hours ahead of us remember that. Be careful when you call I may have the boys down or whatever maybe at work." Juliet said.

"Ok." Shawn said.

"But if you call I will always answer even if it is like 1 in the morning." Juliet said.

"You are too sweet. Well let me go. I will call you tomorrow. Good night baby." Shawn said.

"Good night Shawn. Love you." Juliet said.

"Love you too Jules. Big fat kisses." Shawn said.

"Big fat kisses." Juliet said.

Shawn hung up his phone and put it on charge and went to bed.

Meanwhile with Juliet at the house in San Francisco, Juliet went online and bought a plane ticket for a straight flight to New York to be with Shawn.

Juliet called Maddie and asked if they could keep the kids until they get back.

Maddie came over and helped Juliet pack and dropped the kids off at her house so she could bring Juliet to the airport.

Juliet said her goodbyes to the boys and Jax.

Maddie helped Juliet get her stuff in the car and took off to the airport.

Juliet texted Gus and asked what hotel they were at and what room Shawn was in.

Gus texted back and told her where they were.

Maddie arrived at the airport and walked Juliet to the gate and said bye and told her to fly safe.

Juliet got on the plane and they took off to New York.

They landed and Juliet called Gus to come get her.

Gus got out of bed and went to the airport and picked Juliet up.

Juliet got in Gus' car and then Gus drove to the hotel that they were staying in.

They got to the hotel and Gus had an extra key to Shawn's room.

Juliet went in Shawn's room and saw him up.

"Hey you." Juliet said.

Shawn looked up and saw Juliet. He got out of bed and ran over to her and picked her up and spun her around.

Juliet put her hands in his hair and messed it up even more.

"What are you doing here?" Shawn asked.

"I thought you might want a surprise." Juliet smirked.

"Well I have to say I am surprised." Shawn said.

"I missed you. You also said we need time ALONE so I bought a ticket and flew out here." Juliet said.

"Thank you Jules. Let's go to bed. I hope you brought your Yankees shirt." Shawn said.

"You know that's right." Juliet said.

Juliet changed into Shawn's tank top and pulled on some Nike shorts and got in bed with Shawn.

"I couldn't sleep." Shawn said.

"I can tell." Juliet said.

Shawn faced Juliet and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

Finally they fell asleep.

At 10 in the morning, Shawn got up and took a shower and 5 minutes later Juliet joined him.

30 minutes later they were dressed and ready to go get breakfast.

Shawn went to Gus' room and woke him up.

Shawn used Gus' extra key and went in and woke him up.

"Gus get up!" Shawn yelled.

"No Shawn." Gus said.

"We need to go meet Uncle Jack and we need breakfast I know you are hungry too." Shawn said.

When Gus heard the word 'hungry' he hopped out of bed and got dressed in record time. He came out of his room with his phone, wallet, and keys.

Shawn and Juliet followed Gus to his rental car.

"Gus I want to drive." Shawn said.

"I get shotgun." Juliet said.

"Not fair." Gus pouted.

Gus handed Shawn the keys and Shawn unlocked it and opened the door for Juliet and then shut it.

Shawn went around and got in the driver's seat and turned the car on.

"So Gus where is a good place to eat breakfast here?" Shawn asked.

"I want pancakes." Juliet said.

"IHOP." Gus and Shawn said at the same time.

Juliet laughed.

Shawn drove to IHOP and parked.

1 hour later they were full of pancakes and coffee. They got back in the rental car and Shawn called Uncle Jack.

Uncle Jack told Shawn to meet him at NYU.

Shawn drove to NYU and saw Uncle Jack.

"Stay here please." Shawn said.

"Shawn…" Juliet said.

"Please Jules. I have this app on my phone to send out an alert to you when I am in danger. It is only set to go to you." Shawn said.

"Ok. Please be careful. Love you." Juliet said.

Shawn leaned over and kissed Juliet and said, "I love you too sweetheart."

Shawn kissed Juliet one more time and gave Gus a fist bump.

Shawn got out the car and took a deep breath and walked over to Uncle Jack.

"Hey Uncle Jack." Shawn said.

"Hey Shawn." Jack said.

"What do you need me for?" Shawn asked.

"Do you still do that stuff where you sneak around all the time?" Jack asked.

"No. Not since you left." Shawn said.

"Do you think you can help me with one tiny favor?" Jack asked.

Shawn saw a gun in his coat. He unlocked his phone and alerted Juliet and then typed a message to be normal about it.

Juliet got out the car and went over to Shawn and held his hand.

"Hello Detective O'Hara." Uncle Jack said.

"It is actually Detective Spencer now." Juliet snapped.

Shawn smiled when she snapped at him.

"So Shawn do you mind doing this thing for me?" Jack asked.

"What is it?" Shawn asked.

"I need you to go in as a student at NYU and go up to this kid's room whose name is Will Turner and get my money that he owes me. He owes me 100 grand." Jack said.

"Hell no!" Shawn yelled.

"Shawn we are family." Jack said.

"No we aren't. You got me arrested last time. You're lucky I didn't sue your ass for what you did." Shawn yelled.

Jack reached into his pocket and grabbed for his gun.

Juliet jumped into action and grabbed the gun from Jack and pointed it at him.

Shawn called the NYPD and they got to the scene in less than 5 minutes.

A detective McNab got out of the car and Shawn saw that it was Buzz.

"McNab!" Shawn yelled.

"Shawn. Hey Jules." Buzz said.

Buzz's partner got out the car and arrested Jack and grabbed the gun from Juliet.

"You made it to the big leagues son." Shawn said.

"When I left your house that call was for me and my family to come up here and live up here and work as head detective for the NYPD." Buzz said.

"Congratulations buddy." Shawn said.

"How is baby Ashley?" Juliet asked.

"She is good. She is 1 now. Francie and I are expecting a boy in about 2 months." Buzz said.

"That's great Buzz." Juliet said.

"Jules here actually gave birth to our third boy about 7 months ago." Shawn said.

"Wow. Congratulations." Buzz said.

"These past couple of months have been tough. Abigail Lytar kidnapped my son, Aaron and me. Aaron flat lined once in the ambulance and it totally scared me so I took off for another 2 weeks. Ever since we have been fine." Shawn said.

Gus saw Buzz and he ran out of the car and went to go say to the gentle giant.

"Buzz, my man, how's it going?" Gus asked.

"Good. Head detective up here for NYPD." Buzz said.

"Nice. How did you get head detective before Shawn?" Gus joked.

Shawn shot a glare at Gus that told him to stop talking now.

They visited for a while until lunch time when Buzz asked them to come eat with him and Francie.

The trio showed up at the Shake Shack for burgers and milkshakes.

Juliet held Ashley the whole time and played with her.

The boys talked while Francie and Juliet talked.

Around 2:30 Shawn had to get going to go walk around Time Square.

The trio drove to the hotel which was a couple of blocks from Time Square.

They walked to Time Square and saw Jake Miller walking.

"Shawn, there is Jake Miller." Juliet said.

"Go talk to him." Shawn said.

"You come with me." Juliet said.

Juliet grabbed Shawn's hand and walked up to Jake Miller and talked to him.

"Hey Jake." Shawn said.

"Hey man. What's up?" Jake asked.

"My wife and I are huge fans." Shawn said.

"Wait, you are that psychic detective that works in California." Jake pointed out.

"Yeah dude. I am Shawn Spencer. This is my wife Juliet Spencer." Shawn said.

Jake shook Shawn's hand and Juliet hugged Jake.

Jake's girlfriend walked up to him and visited with the couple.

Juliet and Madison talked.

Jake and Shawn talked about the psychic gig and why it 'ended'.

"Hey baby, Jake and I are going to walk around for a little bit. You and Madison can go somewhere." Shawn said.

Juliet nodded.

Shawn pulled Juliet towards him and kissed her.

Juliet kissed him back and blushed.

"You never do that in public." Juliet whispered.

"There is always time for a first time." Shawn said.

"I love you." Juliet said.

"I love you too." Shawn said.

Shawn gave Juliet one more kiss and then went with Jake.

Jake and Shawn went to the M&M store and talked for a while.

"Why did you shut down the psychic gig down?" Jake asked.

"Well, I was dating Juliet at the time and I was lying to her every day for 7 years because there is no such thing as psychics. We were at a wedding reception for a friend and I gave her my jacket and she found a receipt for a case I was solving and she put the pieces together and caught me in a lie. She broke up with me after that but like 6 weeks later we got back together and haven't split up since. Now we have 3 boys and we live in San Francisco." Shawn explained.

"Wow that sucks." Jake said.

"Yeah it does. How did you and Madison meet?" Shawn asked.

"We are high school sweethearts. She took my heart when I was 15. Now I am 21 and living my dream." Jake said.

"That's nice man. We got a couple of Yankees tickets for the game tonight. You two want to come?" Shawn offered.

"Absolutely. My show is tomorrow at 10 and I have backstage passes in the tour bus." Jake said.

"Juliet would love that. Early birthday present from me." Shawn laughed.

"Alright well I need to go to Tiffany's and get Madison some jewelry." Jake said.

"Juliet would love more jewelry but I am broke as hell right now." Shawn said.

"Alright. Call Juliet and tell her to meet us at Tiffany's and take Madison and Juliet to your hotel and drop by the tour bus first so Madison can get her Yankees shirt on." Jake said.

"Cool man." Shawn said.

Jake went into the store while Shawn called Juliet and told them to meet him at Tiffany's.

The girls showed up laughing.

"Hey sweetheart." Shawn said.

"Hey you." Juliet said.

Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and said, "We need to go to the tour bus and get your Yankees shirt, Madison. You and Jake are coming to the Yankees game tonight with us."

"Awesome." Madison said.

Madison led them to the tour bus and went and changed into her Yankees shirt and came back out with two backstage passes for tomorrow night's show.

"I texted Jake and he told me to give these to you two." Madison said.

"Thank you so much." Juliet said.

Shawn and the girls went back to the hotel and went to Shawn and Juliet's room and watched some stuff on TV.

Jake knew what hotel they were at and Juliet told him the room.

Jake knocked on the door and Madison opened it and let him in.

"Game starts in like 45 minutes. Want to go now?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Jake said.

They all left and Gus went as a 5th wheel.

They got to Yankee Stadium and found their spots right behind the batter's box. They got situated and Jake's song First Flight Home came over the speakers.

Juliet started singing and Shawn got that on video.

"Hey that's my song." Jake said.

Madison laughed.

The game started and 3 and a half hours later the Yankees had a perfect game.

The next night Shawn and Juliet went to Jake's show and stood backstage with Madison.

After the show Jake came backstage and took pictures with Juliet and Shawn and then they took a group picture.

They went back to the hotel and Juliet sang all of his songs on the way there.

Shawn finally got to the hotel room and opened it and let Juliet inside and followed her and tackled her on the bed.

"Are you happy now?" Shawn asked.

"Of course." Juliet said.

"I am glad you are having fun here. I love it." Shawn said.

"You still want to move up here?" Juliet asked.

"Maybe in a few years once Aaron starts school. Thank you for coming up here and surprising me." Shawn said.

"You're welcome. I love you." Juliet said.

"Love you too." Shawn said.

"What was with all that touching today. You never do that in public." Juliet asked.

"I don't know." Shawn laughed.

"I didn't mind that at all." Juliet smirked.

Shawn laughed and kissed Juliet and then changed into his pajamas and went to bed.

**_So I had to throw a little Jake Miller in there because I have been recently obsessed with him. Madison is his girlfriend. If you haven't heard of Jake Miller I recommend going to YouTube and listening to A Million Live, First Flight Home, or Steven. Great songs. This is what you guys get when I am obsessed with someone or something. _**


	16. Chapter 16

One beautiful spring afternoon in San Francisco, Shawn and Juliet were outside playing with the kids and the dog. Shawn looked away for one second and Jax ran away. Shawn turned back around and didn't see Jax.

Juliet was with the boys on the jungle gym that they got for them a while back.

Shawn walked up to Juliet and whispered, "Uh, Jules, I can't find Jax anywhere."

Juliet turned around and said, "What are you talking about?"

"He ran away."

"Aaron watch your brothers." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet ran into the front yard and 30 seconds later Brice gets stung by a bee.

Aaron ran into the front yard and yelled, "Brice got stinged by a bee."

Juliet and Shawn turned around and heard Brice screaming. They ran back into the backyard following Aaron.

Shawn got to Brice first and picked him up and brought him inside while Juliet got Cole and Aaron inside.

Shawn brought Brice into their bathroom and got toothpaste and put it on the sting and rubbed it around and got the stinger out.

Brice was still crying.

"Hey man. It's ok." Shawn said.

"It hurt daddy." Brice cried.

"I know. If you keep being good, I will bring you to go get ice cream." Shawn said.

Brice shook his head.

"How about pineapple?" Shawn asked.

Brice nodded.

"Ok. Let me put some cream on it and put a Band-Aid on your leg." Shawn said.

Shawn got out the Neosporin and put it on Brice's leg and got a Spongebob Band-Aid and put it on there.

"All better." Shawn said.

"Yay!" Brice clapped his hands.

Shawn helped Brice off the counter and carried him into the kitchen and fixed Brice some pineapple in a bowl and brought him over to Juliet so she could feed him.

"I am going to go look for Jax." Shawn said.

"Ok. Call me if you find him. Bring his leash." Juliet said.

Shawn grabbed the leash off the table and walked out the door. He looked up and down his street and didn't see him. Shawn walked his parents' street and didn't see him. Lastly, Shawn looked down Gus' street and didn't see him.

Shawn's phone rang.

"Hello?" Shawn asked.

"Is this Shawn Spencer?" a lady asked.

"Yes, who is this?" Shawn asked.

"I am Jennifer and I have your dog." Jennifer said.

"Ok. Where are you at?" Shawn asked.

"At Starbucks. Not too far from you." Jennifer said.

"The one on the corner?" Shawn asked.

"Yes." Jennifer said.

"Ok. I will be there in a few minutes." Shawn said.

"Ok." Jennifer said.

Shawn went back to the house and got in his car and drove to Starbucks. He pulled into the parking lot and parked. He got out with Jax's leash and walked up to Jax.

"Hello." Shawn said.

"Hi. You must be Shawn." Jennifer said.

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you." Shawn said.

"Likewise." Jennifer said.

Shawn and Jennifer shook hands.

Shawn put Jax's leash on him and said, "Thank you for calling me. My wife flipped out."

"No problem. I would flip out too if my dog left me." Jennifer said.

"You don't have kids?" Shawn asked.

"No. Do you?" Jennifer asked.

"I do. I have 3 boys." Shawn said.

"Wow. Are they a handful?" Jennifer asked.

"A little bit. For the most part they behave like they are supposed to. They act like my wife who pretty much keeps to herself unlike me who has ADD and ADHD." Shawn said.

"That's good. Well let me go." Jennifer said.

"Thank you again so much for calling me." Shawn said.

"You're welcome. He is a cute puppy." Jennifer said.

Shawn smiled.

They parted ways and Shawn went to the car and put Jax in the front seat.

Shawn got in the car and said, "What in the hell were you thinking?"

Jax laid down and put his head on the console.

Shawn petted him.

Shawn drove back home. He pulled into the driveway and parked and got out and then got Jax out and kept his leash on him. He walked inside and said, "Look who I found?"

Shawn walked through the living room and Aaron got up and said, "Jax!"

"You're right my man. He needs to be in his cage for a little bit. He has been a bad boy." Shawn said.

"Ok daddy." Aaron said.

Shawn put Jax in his cage and locked it. He went over to the couch and grabbed the pineapple bowl form Brice and put it in the sink. He went back over there and sat down next to Juliet.

"Hello." Juliet said.

"Hey you." Shawn said.

"Where was he?" Juliet asked.

"Starbucks on the corner." Shawn said.

"Did someone call?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. This old lady Jennifer found him and called me." Shawn said.

"Was she nice?" Juliet asked.

"She was. Jules come on, she was old." Shawn joked.

Juliet looked at Shawn and slapped him.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"Not all old people are nice." Juliet said.

"You're right, just look at my dad." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed.

"Where is Cole?" Shawn asked.

"In his room sleeping." Juliet said.

"Well, I need to put up a fence before his birthday in 2 months." Shawn said.

"I think that is a great idea. We can have everyone over since we haven't had one birthday party here." Juliet said.

"I know. Next week is Aaron's birthday. Then next month is Brice's, then it's Cole's." Shawn said.

"Shawn you do realize that Aaron is going to be 3 right?" Juliet asked.

"Is he really?" Shawn asked.

"Now I know you didn't forget your son's age." Juliet said.

"I didn't. Potty training is done." Shawn said.

"Very good Spencer." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled.

Aaron got up and went and sat in Shawn's lap and said, "Daddy I have to pee."

"Go pee then." Shawn said.

Aaron got up and went to the bathroom and walked out.

Juliet got up and went to go check in the bathroom was still clean.

"Shawn get your ass in here!" Juliet yelled.

Shawn got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Yes dear?" Shawn asked.

"Clean this bathroom up." Juliet said.

"This is not my bathroom." Shawn said.

"No shit. Now clean it. Everything is on the floor. The walls are still clean. Very good on potty training your kid. In a few months it will be Brice's turn." Juliet said.

"Great." Shawn said.

Juliet slapped him.

"I will be happy to do that Jules." Shawn said.

"Good. Now clean this damn mess up. Put everything where it belongs. Fold the towels and everything." Juliet said.

"Jules I didn't…" Shawn said.

Juliet stopped him and Shawn began cleaning.

Juliet walked back into the living room and began picking up all the toys on the floor. She went back to the couch and sat down next to the boys.

"Momma? Where's daddy?" Aaron asked.

"He is cleaning up. Give him a few minutes. He should be done in a little bit." Juliet said.

Aaron went back to watching Spongebob on TV.

Shawn found a crayon that you write on the bathtub walls with and wrote, _"I love you so much Juliet. I wish we had these cool things in our bathroom. I would have so much fun in there. Once again, I love you so much Jules. XOXO! –Shawn" _

Shawn walked back out and said, "Jules I did it."

Juliet got up and went and checked it out and saw the note. Juliet smiled to herself.

Shawn took Juliet's spot on the couch and switched it to Phineas and Ferb.

Juliet came back into the living room and sat down on Shawn's lap and said, "Thank you for cleaning. We are not getting crayons in our bathroom."

"But Jules why?" Shawn whined.

"Shawn you are almost 28 years old. Those are for babies, like our kids." Juliet said.

"True. What are you getting me for my birthday?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know." Juliet said.

"Jules you really haven't gotten anything for my birthday yet?" Shawn asked.

"No Shawn. I have gotten every kid something for their birthday. Your birthday is soon though. We are having your birthday dinner after the kids' had their birthdays. I know yours is in April, but I decided I want to do yours later." Juliet said.

"Ok Jules." Shawn said.

"When you going to build that fence?" Juliet asked.

"Monday after work." Shawn said.

"You know you can't build a fence in one day right?" Juliet said.

"Yeah. I will do it next week before Aaron's party." Shawn said.

"No, you will do it today." Juliet said.

"Jules, Brice just got stung and I kind of want to be inside today. There is always tomorrow." Shawn said.

"Fine. First thing in the morning I want you out there or going to be buy some wood for the fence." Juliet said.

"How early you talking about?" Shawn asked.

"6:30." Juliet said.

"The hell I am getting up that early. No one in their right mind is up at that time on a weekend." Shawn said.

"Well you will be." Juliet said.

"Whatever. I need to go mark the spots where I need to dig." Shawn said.

Juliet nodded.

Juliet stayed inside while Shawn was doing stuff for the fence.


	17. Chapter 17

One night in the Spencer's household, Shawn and Juliet put the kids down around 8:30 and sat around talking about the case they had today.

"So Jules that case we had today was really…" Shawn started.

"Shawn don't start right now with the case."

"Why not Jules?"

"It stressed me out so much. I can't even deal with people right now."

"But you can deal with me right?"

"I don't know."

"Juliet. There is something else going on, now what is it?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing Shawn leave it alone." Juliet said.

Shawn got up and got him something to drink and some Oreos. He sat down on the couch next to Juliet and she moved away.

"What is wrong with you?" Shawn raised his voice.

"Shawn I said leave it alone!" Juliet yelled.

Shawn got up and went outside and took Jax outside for a walk.

"Come here Jax. Let's go on a walk." Shawn said.

Jax came up to his cage so that Shawn could put the leash on him.

Shawn put the leash on him and took him outside and went and walked for about 15 minutes. 15 minutes later Shawn got the dog back in his cage and fed him a treat and then went and took Brice and Cole into Aaron's room.

"Hey boys." Shawn whispered.

Aaron woke up and said, "Hey daddy."

"Do you want to go to grandmas and grandpas with me tonight?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Aaron said.

"Let's go. They have everything you guys need over there." Shawn said.

"Ok." Aaron said.

Aaron got out of bed and grabbed Shawn's hand.

Shawn had Cole in his arms and made Aaron hold Brice's hand. Shawn went to his parent's house. He knocked.

Maddie came to the door and saw Shawn and the boys.

"Hey Goose. What are you guys doing here?" Maddie asked.

"I just need to come over here for a little while." Shawn said.

"Something going on at the house?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah. I will tell you about that when I get them put down again."

"Ok. Don't rush about it." Maddie said.

Shawn nodded.

Shawn went upstairs to his bedroom up there and put the boys on the bed. He turned the TV on Spongebob so they can have something to watch. Shawn rocked Cole back to sleep which took only 5 minutes and then rocked Brice and Aaron back to sleep. He put Cole in the playpen and left the boys in the bed and put pillows around them.

He kissed each boy on the cheek and then went downstairs and talked to his mom.

Shawn walked downstairs and saw a fresh plate of pancakes on the table for him with pineapple and coffee.

Shawn sat down and said, "Thanks mom."

"You're welcome Goose. Now tell me what's going on?" Maddie asked.

"Juliet is mad at me and everyone else in the world." Shawn said.

"Why would that be?" Maddie asked.

"This stupid case. She said that it stressed her out." Shawn said.

"Just give her some time. I am sure she will be over in a little bit." Maddie said.

"I don't think so mom. I didn't leave a note. I just took the boys and left." Shawn said.

"Shawn Henry Spencer!" Maddie yelled.

"What?" Shawn asked.

Aaron opened the door and went downstairs and said, "Daddy where's momma?"

Shawn looked at Maddie and shook his head.

Shawn turned around and put Aaron on his lap and brought him in the living room and said, "She isn't here right now. She had to take care of some things."

"What is she doing?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know little man. I will try to text her, I am sure she is busy." Shawn said.

"Ok daddy. I am hungry." Aaron said.

"Well, you can have the rest of my pancakes and grandma will feed them to you while I go and talk to mommy." Shawn said.

"Ok." Aaron said.

Shawn put Aaron in his booster seat and then left and went back home.

Shawn went home and went inside and looked for Juliet.

"Jules?" Shawn asked.

Shawn went through the house and finally saw her in the bedroom.

"Jules?" Shawn whispered.

"Go away Shawn!" Juliet yelled.

"Fine. I took the boys to my parents' and we are staying the night, maybe the weekend there." Shawn said.

Juliet sat up as Shawn shut the door.

Shawn went back to his mom and dad's house.

"Shawn bring back my kids!" Juliet yelled.

Shawn walked back into his parents' house and saw Aaron passed out on the couch. He picked Aaron up and put him in his lap and began to drift to sleep.

The next morning, Maddie woke up and saw Shawn and Aaron sleeping on the couch. She went over there and whispered, "Goose. Go get in the bed."

Shawn woke up and went back upstairs and got in the bed up there.

Shawn slept until noon. He woke up and noticed all the kids were out of the room. He figured his mom came and got them.

Shawn woke up and walked downstairs and saw no one.

"Hello?" Shawn asked.

Shawn went over to the fridge and found a note that said, _"Gone shopping. Kids are with us. Call us when you get up. Love Mom!"_

Shawn took his phone out of his pocket and called the first person in his phone.

The phone rang 3 times and someone answered.

"Hello?" Juliet asked.

Shawn heard Juliet's voice and then quickly hung up the phone. He hung up on Juliet and called his mom.

"Hello?" Maddie asked.

"Hey mom. I just woke up. Where are you guys?" Shawn asked.

"We just left the store we are on our way home." Maddie said.

"Ok. Well I am going to the Psych office for a little bit to tell Gus what's going on." Shawn said.

"Ok Goose. I will see you later." Maddie said.

"Bye." Shawn said.

Shawn hung up the phone and ran home to get a change of clothes. He went inside and went to his closet and noticed something on the dresser. He walked over to the dresser and saw the necklace he got Juliet with his grandmother's ring on it. Shawn picked it up and sat on the bed and thought "It really is over."

Shawn changed clothes and put the necklace in his pocket and went to the Psych office. He drove to the Psych office and noticed Juliet's car there. He got out of the car and went inside.

"Hey Gus!" Shawn yelled.

Gus and Juliet were talking.

Shawn sat down at his desk completely ignoring Juliet not thinking about the necklace in his pocket.

"Well Gus I gotta go. I will see you later ok?" Juliet said.

"Bye Jules." Gus said.

Shawn's head popped up as his best friend used the nickname that he uses for his wife. Shawn turned his swivel chair to face a wall in the office and sit there for a while.

Juliet left and went to the station.

"So what's up Shawn?" Gus asked.

Shawn had tears in his eyes.

"I think I'm losing Jules." Shawn whispered.

"Why would you think that?" Gus asked.

Shawn reached in his pocket and took out the necklace and showed Gus.

"Maybe she forgot to put it on." Gus said.

"She never takes this thing off. Did she have on her rings today?" Shawn asked.

"All I saw was her watch." Gus answered.

Shawn put the necklace back in his pocket and faced the wall again and sulked.

Shawn got out his phone and texted Juliet.

_"Hey Jules, or should I say Juliet. I don't know what to call you now. I just wanted to say that I found your necklace sitting on the dresser this morning and Gus said that you didn't have your rings on. I don't know where this leads us, but when you get a chance or if you even want to talk to me. I just wanted to let you know that I love you and the boys do also. So call me or text me whenever. Love you." _Shawn sent the text and then sat and waited on the text or call back for the rest of the day.

Karen called Shawn.

"Hello?" Shawn asked.

"Hey can you come in?" Karen asked.

"Yeah no can do. Me and Jules are having a difficult time right now and I am sure she doesn't want to see me. She didn't have on her rings this morning when she came by the Psych office to talk to Gus and I found her necklace with my grandmother's ring on the dresser this morning." Shawn said.

"Well letting you know that she is here and she is asking for you." Karen said.

"I might come by later this week." Shawn said.

"Okay. I will see you later Mr. Spencer." Karen said.

Shawn hung up the phone and got up and went to his mom's house.

Shawn pulled in the driveway and got out and went inside.

He went inside and saw the boys playing with each other.

"Hey boys." Shawn said.

Aaron and Brice got up and met Shawn in the doorway.

"Hey daddy." Brice said.

Shawn picked Brice up and went and sat down on the couch and took a nap.


	18. Chapter 18

After Shawn woke up from his nap he went to the house and got a bag full of clothes for him and the boys for the next few days. He got home and saw Juliet in the kitchen.

"Hi." Shawn whispered.

"Hi. How are the boys?" Juliet asked.

"They are good. They don't know what is going on." Shawn said.

"Shawn…" Juliet said.

"No Jules. Stop. You have been shutting me out all week. I can't even do my job and work because we work together and you shut me out. I can't do it anymore." Shawn yelled.

"What are you here for anyway?" Juliet asked.

"I came to get clothes for me and the boys. Oh and by the way I found your necklace that I gave you on the dresser this morning, and Gus said that he didn't see your rings on. What's going on with that?" Shawn raised his voice.

Juliet stayed quiet.

Shawn went to his room and grabbed a suitcase and stuffed some clothes in there and moved into the boys' rooms and got their clothes. He went to the kitchen to get the formula for Cole and some more bottles.

"When are you guys coming back?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. I don't know if we will if you keep shutting us out." Shawn whispered.

Juliet grabbed Shawn's hand and Shawn pulled away.

Shawn walked out of the house and went to his parents' house. He walked inside and went upstairs and put the suitcase down on the floor in front of the bed. He laid down on the bed and thought about Juliet until his phone rang.

"Hello?" Shawn asked.

"Mr. Spencer, when are you coming back to work?" Karen asked.

"I don't know." Shawn said.

"What's going on Shawn?" Karen asked.

"I have been spending the past few days at my parents' house because Juliet is shutting us out. Did she have on her wedding ring today when she went in for work?" Shawn asked.

"Nope. I didn't see anything. She didn't have on her necklace either." Karen said.

"Dammit." Shawn said.

"What's wrong?" Karen asked.

"I think I am losing the love of my life here Karen." Shawn whispered.

"Are the boys with you?" Karen asked.

"Yeah. I took them with me. Juliet is at the house with Jax. Just her and the dog." Shawn said.

"Did you try talking to her?" Karen asked.

"She tried to talk to me and explain, but I had to cut her off because I didn't want to get worked up and let the boys see me upset." Shawn said.

"Well I got to go. Making dinner." Karen said.

"Bye." Shawn said.

Shawn hung his phone up and threw it at the wall and made a hole in the wall.

Henry ran upstairs and saw the hole in the wall.

"What the hell Shawn?" Henry yelled.

"I am losing Jules dad!" Shawn yelled.

"What makes you think that?" Henry said.

"She didn't have her necklace with grandma's ring on it nor her wedding ring." Shawn whispered.

Henry walked over to Shawn and sat by him.

"Son…" Henry started.

The doorbell rang.

Maddie answered the door and Brice said, "Mommy!"

Shawn heard Brice and hopped out of bed and ran downstairs.

Juliet bent down to Brice and said, "Hey my man. I miss you."

Aaron came running down the hall and said, "Mommy!"

"Aaron! What's up my man?" Juliet asked.

Aaron shrugged.

"I miss you kiddo." Juliet whispered

Aaron got in Juliet's lap and hugged her and said, "Me too momma. What's happening?"

"Aaron…" Juliet whispered.

Shawn came down and said, "It's grownup stuff son. Go play while I talk to Juliet."

Juliet was stunned when Shawn said her name instead of your mother.

Shawn and Juliet went outside. Shawn ran back in and took a picture of the hole in the wall with his phone and shoved it in his pocket and grabbed a couple of beers and went back outside.

Shawn sat back down and handed a beer to Juliet.

"Why are you here?" Shawn asked.

"I wanted to see the boys." Juliet said.

"You could've called me and asked me. I could've brought them to you." Shawn said.

"Shawn we can't keep doing this." Juliet said.

"You started it. What is wrong?" Shawn asked.

"Ewan." Juliet said.

"What did he do?" Shawn asked.

"Lassiter arrested him for abuse to his girlfriend." Juliet said.

"And you're shutting us out because…" Shawn said.

"I haven't talked to anyone Shawn, but Karen at work." Juliet said.

"Okay. Why did you take off everything? It hurts me Jules when my wife doesn't wear the necklace that I gave her that has my grandma's ring on it and also your wedding ring and engagement ring. What does this mean?" Shawn explained.

"I took the necklace off so I could clean the ring and I forgot to put it back on. I just took off the rings because my fingers hurt." Juliet lied.

"Stop with the lies." Shawn said.

"I am not lying. The rings are in my jewelry box next to my earrings that you got me a while back." Juliet said.

"Where is the necklace?" Shawn asked.

"I left it on the dresser this morning." Juliet said.

Shawn dug the necklace out of his pocket and showed Juliet.

"I have it Juliet." Shawn said.

"Yes, you do." Juliet said.

"Do you still want this or…" Shawn said.

"Yes Shawn I still want it. I am your wife, aren't I?" Juliet said.

"Yes you are Jules. I miss you like crazy. It's not fun taking care of 3 boys by yourself. We have to get past this." Shawn said.

Juliet got up, but Shawn pulled her back down into his lap.

"Jules, I meant every word when I said my vows to you on our wedding day. I won't leave you ever. I told you that. I told you that I would be here every day for you and the boys." Shawn said.

Juliet wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I did too."

Shawn pulled Juliet's hair out of the way so he could put on the necklace.

Juliet got up before he put on the necklace.

Shawn just sat there holding the necklace in his hands.

"I got to go." Juliet whispered.

Shawn waved.

Juliet went back home and cried herself to sleep.

Shawn went back inside and ran upstairs to the bathroom because he was crying.

Maddie saw Shawn run past the boys and upstairs and followed him.

Maddie got to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Goose?" Maddie said.

"Go away mom." Shawn said.

"No. Let's go in your room and talk about this." Maddie said.

Shawn came out of the bathroom and went across the hall to his room.

Maddie followed him and shut the door and saw the hole in the wall.

"What in the hell is this?" Maddie asked.

"I threw my phone at the wall." Shawn said.

"Why did you do that?" Maddie asked.

"Juliet." Shawn said.

"Shawn, go to Gus' house for a few nights and have some man time and tell him what's going on. I will keep the kids for you and your dad will go fill in for you at work." Maddie said.

"Mom I can't leave my kids at the last minute." Shawn said.

"Then go downstairs and go talk to them and tell them where you're going." Maddie said.

Shawn took out his clothes of the suitcase and stuffed them in a duffle bag and went downstairs.

He got to the bottom of the stairs and saw the boys playing.

"Hey boys I need to talk to you." Shawn said.

Brice and Aaron got on the couch next to Shawn.

Shawn grabbed Cole and held him close.

"I am going to Uncle Gus' house for a few days." Shawn said.

"Why daddy? Is mommy going with you?" Aaron asked.

"Aaron me and your mom are fighting. I brought you guys over here for a reason. I need to be alone with you guys. Your mom needs space from me and I need some from her." Shawn said.

"Why?" Brice asked.

"We are fighting buddy. You three are going to stay here for a little while ok?" Shawn asked.

"Ok daddy." Aaron and Brice said in unison.

"I love you kiddos." Shawn said.

"Love you too daddy." Aaron said.

Shawn gave Aaron and Brice a kiss and took Cole and got up and walked around for a while.

"Hey Cole this is your daddy here. I know I am normally with your mom, but we need space for a little bit. I need you to be a good baby for grandma and grandpa. I love you so much little guy." Shawn said.

Shawn sat down on a swing outside and held Cole close. He finally got up and went inside and put Cole in his bouncy seat and left.

Shawn drove to Gus' house and Gus opened the door.

"Shawn?" Gus asked.

"Hey man do you mind a roommate for a few days?" Shawn asked.

Gus stepped out of the way and let Shawn in.


	19. Chapter 19

Shawn woke up at his parent's house and realizing that it was his 4 year anniversary with Juliet and Aaron's birthday. Shawn quickly, but quietly got out of bed and grabbed clothes out of the suitcase and walked out of the door and into the bathroom. He changed and then grabbed his keys off the table and drove to CVS and got roses, wine, chocolate, and a card for Juliet. He looked at his watch and knew Juliet would be at work.

Shawn ran into the toy section and got Aaron a G.I. Joe figure set. He went up to the counter and paid for all of the things. He went back to his car and signed the card, _"Happy 4__th__ Anniversary Jules. I hope you have a wonderful day. Hope we can get this worked out soon, I miss you. The boys miss you, hell we all miss you and I miss you most of all. These 4 years have been amazing. I love you to the moon and back Juliet Lynn. Love you. Happy Anniversary baby. XOXO –Shawn". _He drove to his house to drop off Juliet's anniversary presents. He took out the bracelet that he added another diamond to and put it on the bottle of wine and then left.

At the station with Juliet… Karen walked up to Juliet's desk and said, "Happy Anniversary. Tell Aaron Happy Birthday for me."

"Thanks Karen. I have to go home in a little bit. I told Aaron over the phone that I would take him out for lunch and a little mommy and Aaron time. Hopefully after that, I can talk to Shawn."

"You guys will work it out. I know you guys will."

Juliet smiled.

"Go on. Get out of here and go enjoy your son's birthday. Have the day off." Karen said.

"Karen I can't do that. I have been taking up Shawn's side of the job also." Juliet mentioned.

"Yes you have and I appreciate it. Go on. If I see you back here I will do something."

Juliet grabbed her purse and walked swiftly out of the station and to her car. She got to her car and got in and drove home. She got inside and set her purse down on the coffee table and then changed and got Aaron's present ready. Juliet came out of the bedroom and saw roses, wine, chocolate, the bracelet, and a card.

Juliet walked over to the counter and read the card and teared up. She saw the bracelet on the wine bottle with another diamond on it and put it on. She put on the bracelet and then the necklace and then her rings. She grabbed Aaron's present and her purse and drove to the store.

Juliet pulled up to Wal-Mart and went and got Shawn's favorite tequila and grabbed a shirt and a card for him. She paid and went to the car and wrote in the card, _"Happy Anniversary baby. Thank you for making these past 4 years a blast. I love you Shawn Henry Spencer. XOXO –Juliet." _

Juliet pulled out of the parking lot and got to Maddie's house and grabbed the stuff for Aaron and brought that to Maddie and then brought the stuff in for Shawn and put it on the table. She ran upstairs with the Brice and Cole and waited for Aaron and Shawn to get home.

Shawn took Aaron to play laser tag with Gus. After that he took Aaron back to his parents' house. He pulled into the driveway and saw Juliet's car in the driveway. Aaron unbuckled himself and opened the door and ran inside. Shawn quickly got out of the car and shut both doors and ran after Aaron. He got inside and saw gifts on the table for him.

Shawn wandered over to the kitchen table and read the card and saw the gifts.

Juliet heard Shawn and Aaron downstairs she came downstairs with Cole and Brice and her purse which had her gifts in it from Shawn.

"Happy Anniversary baby." Juliet said.

Shawn looked at Juliet and smiled. He ran to her and hugged and kissed her.

"Happy Anniversary baby. I am coming back home." Shawn said.

Juliet wrapped her arms around Shawn's neck and said, "I think that will be a wise idea. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Want to go outside and talk?"

"Sure."

Shawn led Juliet out to the porch swing and sat down next to her.

"I see you have your stuff back on." Shawn pointed out.

"I do. These past few days were rough."

"I know. I realized last night that I overreacted. I shouldn't've left like that. That was me being a bad husband."

"Shawn you aren't a bad husband. You are an awesome husband. Even through this patch you managed to get another diamond on the bracelet and all of this for me for our anniversary. If anything I should say I am a bad wife."

Shawn turned to Juliet and grabbed her hands, "Jules you aren't a bad wife. You are a great wife and an amazing mother."

Juliet moved closer to Shawn and kissed him.

"Let's go tell our baby happy birthday." Shawn said.

"Race ya."

Shawn got up and grabbed Juliet and pulled her back and ran inside before Juliet did. He sat down on the couch and grabbed a pillow and put it in his lap.

Juliet ran in after him and tackled him on the couch.

"You win." Shawn said

Juliet laughed.

They both calmed down and said, "Birthday boy! Come here."

Aaron came running down the hallway and saw Shawn and Juliet on the couch. "Mommy are you and daddy fighting again?"

"No. That is over. Now it's time for birthday boy to have some fun time with mommy and daddy." Juliet said.

"Yay!"

Shawn got up and grabbed his present and Juliet's present off the bar and handed them to Aaron.

"Here open mine first." Juliet said.

Aaron grabbed Juliet's present first and opened it and saw a G.I. Joe shirt.

"Cool!" Aaron said.

Shawn gave him his present and he opened it and found little G.I. Joe figurines.

Juliet looked at Shawn and said, "How did you know to get this?"

"Uh Jules he has been obsessed with these for the last few days." Shawn said.

"So you do pay attention." Juliet said.

Shawn laughed.

"Ok birthday boy, let's go to lunch with momma and your brothers." Shawn said.

"Ok daddy." Aaron said.

Juliet picked Aaron up and told Shawn to get the boys.

Shawn ran upstairs and saw Brice and Cole sleeping.

"Jules they are sleeping. Want to leave them here?" Shawn asked.

"Sure. I am going to go tell your mom that we are going." Juliet said.

Juliet took Aaron to the back of the house and went into Maddie and Henry's room. Juliet knocked and poked her head inside.

"Hey Maddie, Brice and Cole are sleeping so we are going to leave them here while we take birthday boy here to lunch." Juliet said.

"Ok. I will go check on them soon." Maddie said.

"Thank you." Juliet said.

Maddie nodded.

Juliet went back to the front of the house and saw Shawn waiting silently. She went up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "You know we can always skip lunch and just hang out just me and you or we can go celebrate Aaron's birthday."

Shawn turned around and grabbed Aaron from Juliet and kissed her and then went out to the car. Shawn put Aaron in his seat and then got in.

Juliet got in the car and grabbed Shawn's hand and traced the back of it with her thumb.

Shawn drove to Aaron's favorite place to eat and parked.

"So buddy how does pizza sound?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah daddy. I like pizza." Aaron said.

"I bet you do." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet got out of the car and Shawn went and got Aaron out of his seat and grabbed his hand.

Juliet got on the other side of Shawn and grabbed his hand and played with his wedding ring on his finger with her finger.

Shawn looked at Juliet and winked and kissed her cheek. They walked into the restaurant and sat down and waited for the waiter to come and write their stuff down. They ordered and the food came minutes later and they ate and visited and laughed and then went home.

Shawn walked back into his parents' house and grabbed Cole and Brice and let Maddie know that they were going back home.

The Spencer family finally went home as a family after a few days of a feud between Shawn and Juliet. Everything between Shawn and Juliet have been settled and all good.

**_Hey y'all. It took me a while to come up with this chapter. I wanted to send this 3-chapter plot out with a BANG! I hope you like this chapter. I don't know when I will update again. School starts next Thursday for me and I don't know what will be my schedule then so please stay tuned for more. Have a great day and weekend. _****_J_******


	20. Chapter 20

**_READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END! IMPORTANT INFORMATION! ALSO SOME INFORMATION OF WHAT'S GOING ON IN MY LIFE RIGHT NOW. YOU HAVE A LITTLE SURPRISE DOWN AT THE BOTTOM. I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR IDEAS SO MAKE SURE YOU CONTACT ME ON THOSE SOCIAL MEDIA NETWORKS. DM ME. -GRACE_**

That night after Shawn and Juliet went home and bathed the kids and got them ready for bed Karen came up to the house.

The doorbell rang.

Shawn ran to the front of the house and saw Karen at the doorway. He opened the door and said, "Hey. What's up?"

"Good to see you back home Mr. Spencer."

Shawn smiled.

Shawn moved out the way so Karen can come in with Aaron's present.

Karen made her way over to the couch and sat down.

Juliet came running down the hall chasing a naked Aaron.

"Aaron! Come back you need clothes." Juliet yelled.

Shawn saw Aaron running past him and running away from Juliet.

Juliet ran into the living room and saw Karen.

"Hey Karen. Sorry trying to get them in bed." Juliet said.

Karen laughed.

Shawn got up and picked up Aaron and went to his room and shut the door. He went over to his dresser and got his underwear and pajamas out and put them on him.

"Go play." Shawn said.

Aaron ran out of his room and hopped on the couch with Aunt Karen.

"Hey." Aaron said.

"Hey birthday boy." Karen said.

Juliet sat down by Aaron and pulled him into her lap.

"I think Aunt Karen has a present for you." Juliet hinted.

Aaron's eyes lit up like he was in a candy store.

Karen nodded and gave him his present.

Aaron took it from Karen and opened and saw a remote-controlled car and a pineapple shirt. He look at Karen and said, "Thank you Aunt Karen."

"You're welcome."

"You want some cake?" Juliet asked.

"Sure I have some time to kill and talk to you both."

Shawn listened in and said, "I hope you aren't talking about me."

"I am talking about you and Juliet, Mr. Spencer."

Shawn rolled his eyes.

Juliet got up and went in the kitchen to cut Karen a piece a cake and set it down on the table while she put all 3 kids in their room with the monitor and TV on. She shut the door and went and sat down at the table with Shawn and Karen.

"So what's up?" Shawn asked.

"Why in the hell weren't you working? Juliet had to take up your side of the job because you were pouting." Karen said.

Shawn put his head down and shook it.

"Long story." Juliet said.

"Go ahead I have plenty of time."

Juliet took a deep breath and said, "It started 4 days ago when we put the boys down to bed and Shawn wanted to talk about the case we had that day. . ."

Juliet shed a tear because she thought of Ewan in jail again.

Shawn wrapped his arm around her petite body and pulled her closer to him.

"What's wrong?" Karen mouthed.

"It was her brother on that case." Shawn mouthed back.

Karen nodded her head and waited for Juliet.

Juliet regained her composure and continued, "The case was Ewan's case. He got caught abusing his girlfriend that I didn't even know that existed until that day. I took it out all on Shawn and he walked out. I did shut them out that entire day and the days after that. I don't blame him taking the kids to his mom and dad's."

Shawn spoke up, "I had no idea that was Ewan on that case that day. I just heard it was a difficult case and I wanted to talk to Jules about it and see what it was about. I honestly feel terrible just picking up the boys and went to my parents' for a few days without leaving a note."

"Mr. Spencer, you are going to have to work full days now since you missed so many days. I get it that you two have had your first major fight as a married couple, but I kind of need you at the station." Karen told Shawn.

"I understand. I should have come up there when you told me to, but I couldn't face Jules without fighting about that case or the boys or us."

"The good thing is that you two made up on your anniversary and you never lost hope of your marriage is that right?" Karen asked.

"Eh…" Shawn started.

"What now Shawn?" Karen asked.

"When Juliet was at work one morning I had to come back home and get some more clothes and check on Jax. I went into the bedroom and saw her necklace that I gave her that has my grandmother's engagement ring on it on the dresser. I thought it was over. I went to her jewelry box and checked if her rings were there and they were. I really thought I lost the love of my life here." Shawn explained.

"Wow. That had to have been hard Shawn. Did you lose hope Juliet?" Karen asked.

"Yeah a little once I took off everything and he took the kids to his parents' for a few days. He didn't take off his ring or necklace at all during those few days. I really admire him for that and for him not to run." Juliet said.

Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and kissed the back of it.

"Ok. I expect to see both of you tomorrow at work ready to do paper work and field work. Are you two capable of doing that?" Karen asked.

"Yes ma'am. Can I dress a little more comfortable?" Shawn asked.

"Sorry, but no. I wish I could but the mayor won't let me change the dress code." Karen said.

Shawn put his head down on the table and closed his eyes and groaned.

"Oh you big baby you will be fine." Juliet laughed.

"Alright. I got to get going. I will see you both with suits on and ready to work understand me?" Karen asked.

"Yes ma'am." Juliet and Shawn said at the same time.

Shawn, Juliet, and Karen got up.

Shawn went over to Karen and hugged her and told her thank you.

Juliet did the same.

Karen went into Shawn and Juliet's bedroom and saw all 3 boys asleep. She called Shawn and Juliet over there to look at them.

"No wonder it was so quiet." Shawn said.

Juliet chuckled.

"Alright goodnight guys." Karen said.

Karen left and went back to her house.

Shawn shut the door and turned off the porch light and walked over to Juliet and pulled her close to him.

Juliet wrapped her arms on the nape of Shawn's neck and put her head on her chest.

"I guess we get the couch tonight." Shawn whispered.

"That's fine. As long as I have you next to me again I will be fine. That bed was so cold and I longed for you to cuddle me." Juliet said.

"Well baby, I am not going anywhere as long as you are next to me." Shawn said.

"I love you." Juliet said.

"I love you more. I missed you. I missed seeing your blue eyes when I woke up and you were staring at me, I missed everything about you. I can't handle 3 boys by myself. That was my challenge for the year. No more challenges." Shawn said.

"I missed you, your hugs, and your sweet talks when we are bed at night and talking. I missed your jokes and your pineapple fetish." Juliet said.

Shawn bent down and kissed Juliet.

Juliet walked back to the couch without breaking the kiss and turned around and pushed Shawn down on the couch and pulled away.

Shawn kissed Juliet and let her curl right up in his side and watched her fall asleep.

"Happy Anniversary Juliet Lynn." Shawn whispered.

Juliet's eyes shot open and looked up at Shawn and smiled, "Happy Anniversary Shawn Henry. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight sweetheart." Shawn whispered.

Juliet sat up one more time and kissed Shawn.

Shawn finally moved all the pillows so they can be somewhat comfortable on the couch. He wrapped themselves in a blanket and drifted off to sleep finally together again.

**_I know it's been like 2 weeks since I updated. This chapter here is a continuation of the 3-chapter plot, but it doesn't have that action or anything like that. I thought I would give y'all a little fluff to end the week on a good note. I got my class ring info today and so I probably won't update for another 2 weeks. If you have any ideas for plots and chapter ideas shoot them to me. I have Instagram. I have Twitter._**

**_Instagram: 23_**

**_Twitter: GraceWilliams23_**

**_I will try to get back to you as soon as I can. Stay tuned to see if your story idea might show up. You never know. I will give credit for the plots. Make sure to leave your username so I can give y'all credit. Hope to get time to write soon. 11_****_th_****_ grade is not that fun. See y'all later. XOXO –Grace _****_J_******


	21. Chapter 21

At 5:30 in the morning, Cole woke up and started crying. Shawn got up and told Juliet to go back to bed. Shawn got out of bed and put on a pair of pants and took Cole out of his playpen and went into the living room with him.

Shawn walked into the kitchen and warmed Cole a bottle up. While the bottle was in the microwave Shawn took Cole in his room and changed him.

The microwave beeped and it woke Aaron up. Aaron crawled out of bed and walked into the kitchen and looked for Shawn.

"Daddy." Aaron said.

Shawn heard Aaron and went in the kitchen and saw Aaron looking for him.

"Hey my man, what are you doing up?" Shawn asked.

"Something waked me up."

"Do you want to go lay down in daddy's bed with mommy?"

Aaron nodded.

Shawn grabbed Aaron's hand and walked back into the bedroom and put Cole in his playpen while Shawn got Aaron situated in bed.

"Now I want you to let mommy sleep. She is tired. We have to go to work in a few hours." Shawn whispered.

"Ok daddy."

"Get under the covers and I will tuck you in."

"I want my pineapple daddy."

Shawn went into Aaron's room and got him his stuffed pineapple. He walked back into the bedroom and gave Aaron his stuffed pineapple. He bent down next to Aaron and tucked him in.

"I love you little dude." Shawn whispered.

"Love you too daddy." Aaron said back.

Shawn gave Aaron a kiss then kissed Juliet on her temple. He grabbed Cole and went and finally got his bottle out of the microwave and gave it to him.

45 minutes later, Brice got out of his bed and came down the hall. Brice got to the living room and saw Shawn.

"Daddy!" Brice said.

Shawn raised his head from his computer and said, "What are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep."

"Come here. Do you want to go lay down in daddy's bed with Aaron and mommy?"

Brice nodded.

Shawn picked Brice up and Cole and brought them into the bedroom. Shaw put Cole in his playpen and let him sleep and then went over to the side of the bed and put Brice next to Aaron and said, "Go back to sleep bud. I have to go to work in a few hours with mommy. Aaron needs sleep to. I do also."

Brice scooted over and patted a spot next to him so Shawn could get in.

Shawn chuckled.

"Alright man. I will come in here with y'all. I have to go turn off everything." Shawn said.

Brice nodded.

Shawn went out of the bedroom and turned off the lights and shut his computer down and put it back on charge. He walked back in and got in bed next to Brice and went to sleep.

10 in the morning rolled around and Shawn woke up and saw everyone still sleeping. He looked at his watch and hopped out of bed and took a shower then woke Juliet up.

"Hey baby. Good morning. We are 3 hours late to work." Shawn whispered.

Juliet rolled over and looked at Shawn and smiled.

"Good morning baby. Where are the boys?" Juliet asked.

"Right next to you. Cole is in here." Shawn pointed to the playpen.

"Tell me that story in the car. We need to go. By the way you look really nice." Juliet said.

"I need you to do my tie at the station for me." Shawn said.

"I am more than capable of doing that for you. Let me go get dressed and you get the boys up and call your mom for me." Juliet said.

"Ok. I will get them dressed. Why does my mom need to come over here?" Shawn asked.

"I forgot what I was going to say to her so, I will call her back in a little while." Juliet said.

"Ok. I love you." Shawn said.

Juliet got up and kissed Shawn and went and got dressed.

Shawn picked up Aaron and got him dressed without waking him up and he did the same to the other two. Shawn came out to the living room and put all 3 boys on the couch and sat next to them.

Juliet came out and saw the boys on the couch sleeping. She took a picture and woke Shawn up.

Shawn got up and got two boys and put them in the car and did the same for the last one. Shawn got in and drove to his parents' and got out and walked in and said, "Hey here they are. We are super late. See you around 5 or 6."

"Bye son." Henry said.

Shawn ran out back to the car and saw Juliet sleeping. He got in the car and drove to the station. He got to the station and saw Juliet still sleeping. He got out of the car and went over to her side. He opened the door and bent down and said, "Hey Jules, we are at work. I dropped the boys off."

Juliet stretched and hit Shawn in the face.

"Ow." Shawn said.

Juliet opened her eyes and said, "Sorry. Is my hair ok?" Juliet asked.

"Yes sweetheart. Now I heard we have a shitload of paperwork and a case we need to go do." Shawn said.

"Ok." Juliet said.

Shawn held out his hand for Juliet to take. Juliet took Shawn's hand and grabbed her purse and shut her door. They walked in and saw that the station was empty.

"Hello?" Shawn yelled.

Karen came around the corner and said, "Hey guys. Didn't you get my text Shawn?"

"No. Why?" Shawn asked.

"It said that you didn't need to come in today." Karen said.

"So I took a shower for nothing?"

"Yes. I mean nobody is here I only came in for an hour."

Shawn looked at Juliet and said, "Looks like a Shawn and Juliet day. I told my mom we would be back around 6. Let's go home and relax and do other stuff."

Juliet rolled her eyes and hit Shawn on the arm.

"Go you two. Get out of here." Karen said.

"Ok. I will see you Monday then. Wait Monday is Brice's 2nd birthday. Can we come in Tuesday?" Shawn asked.

"Fine Shawn. Why don't you stay home for another week or so until Cole's birthday comes up?" Karen suggested.

Shawn's eyes lit up and said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure Juliet here doesn't mind coming in for a few hours a day. Do you Juliet?" Karen asked.

"Not at all. I do need to talk to you when we get a chance to talk alone." Juliet said.

"Let's go in my office right now then." Karen said.

Juliet looked at Shawn and pointed to a seat and said, "Don't you get your ass up or mess with Dobson's desk."

"Fine." Shawn said.

Juliet and Karen went to Karen's office and talked.

Karen sat at her desk and Juliet took a seat in front of her desk.

"What's going on?" Karen asked.

"Shawn doesn't want to work at all. Every time I get up for work he doesn't want to get up. I don't know what to do with him." Juliet said.

"Well, get him in here now and we will work some stuff out." Karen asked.

Juliet got up and said, "Shawn get in here."

Shawn got up and went into Karen's office.

"Mr. Spencer take a seat." Karen said.

Shawn sat down a little uneasy of what's coming.

"I understand that you don't like getting up in the morning and come into work. Am I right?" Karen asked.

Shawn nodded.

"I was thinking that you can work at home and Juliet can bring home paperwork for you to do and you would still get paid. How does that sound?" Karen suggested.

"I think that is fine. Shawn I do have to sign off confirming that you did the work." Juliet added.

"Ok. That sounds good. I will do things with the boys until Jules gets home and then work at night." Shawn said.

Karen smiled.

"Wait…I want some field work also." Shawn added.

"Well then tomorrow you start working here again full days. We can't do a deal on the field work part. It's either you do everything here and get paid a little more or you go home and sit around waiting on Juliet to get home and you do paperwork and get paid a little less." Karen explained.

Juliet looked at Shawn.

Shawn played with his wedding ring thinking very hard about what's on the table for them. Of course they could use a little more money, but he also wants to spend more time with the boys. Yes his parents can watch them during the day. Yes they had 3 boys and possibly another one in a few years or so. Shawn looked up and looked at Juliet and then looked at Karen.

He opened his mouth and said, "I will work here. Of course we could use a little more money, but I also want to spend more time with the boys. I know my parents can take care of them during the day. I know we have 3 kids and we want them to have nice things, but I want to put some to the side for the kids' college funds and maybe some money for another little one if we have another one."

Juliet smiled at Shawn and said, "Wow you really thought hard about this one. Are you sure this is what you want Shawn?"

Shawn turned to Juliet and said, "Jules can I talk to you outside for a second?"

Juliet nodded.

Shawn got up and helped Juliet up and walked outside and shut the door.

Juliet followed Shawn and took them somewhere over to Lassiter's desk.

"Jules I want to spend time with the boys and work here at the same time. I know we can use a little extra money and add on to the kids' college funds, but I was wondering if maybe in 5-6 years you would be willing to get pregnant again." Shawn said.

Juliet grabbed Shawn's hands and said, "Shawn, you really thought about this. The extra money sounds great and yes having another baby sounds great. Not for a few years though."

Shawn smiled and pulled Juliet and kissed her. Shawn took Juliet by the hand and pulled her back to Karen's office and walked in.

"We will take the job." Shawn said.

Karen laughed.

"Alright I will see you guys later then." Karen said.

Shawn and Juliet waved. They got in the car and spent the rest of the day relaxing around the house.

**_Hey y'all I will only have 2 more chapters of this story. They will be of Brice's birthday and Cole's birthday. I will make a sequel and name it 5 Year Later and it will take place when Cole is 5 and so on and so forth until about 10 years and I just might be generous enough to give you 20-30 years down the road. I may stick with 5-20 I need to think about that. Thank you guys for reading this. I will probably only have one more Shules story for y'all. I won't stop writing if you guys send me ideas. _**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hey guys, I am back. I lied about this being the last part of the story. Haha sorry. This part will end with Chapter 30 like the rest of them. Next story will be called Spencer Life Pt. 5! I am trying to update ASAP, but you know it's the second week of junior year for me and I just ordered my class ring so that is a pretty cool thing for me. I am just telling y'all what I am doing and why I can't type as much. See y'all in the next chapter._**

Brice got out of bed at 6:30 in the morning on a Saturday morning when his parents and siblings like to sleep. He went into Shawn and Juliet's room and said, "Good morning."

Shawn jumped up out of bed and looked around and his eyes landed on Brice.

"Good morning. Why are you up?" Shawn asked.

Brice shrugged.

Juliet rolled over and woke up and saw Brice, she looked at the time and groaned.

"Why are you up this early on a Saturday?" Juliet asked.

Brice shrugged again.

"Come get in bed with us and shut the door." Shawn said.

Brice shut the door quietly and got in bed with Shawn and Juliet.

"Oh and by the way, Happy Birthday son." Shawn said.

Brice smiled and said, "Thank you daddy."

Juliet took Brice by the waist and sat up with him and said, "Happy Birthday big 2 year old."

Brice laughed.

They all laid back down and slept until 10:45.

At 10:45, Shawn's phone rang. Shawn opened his eyes and looked on the nightstand for his phone. He got out of bed and got his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Shawn asked.

"Hey it's Gus." Gus said.

"Hey man. What's up?"

"Nothing. Y'all need to come over to Karen's in a bit. We have a little something for y'all."

Shawn smiled and said, "Ok. I will be over there in a bit."

"Bye dude." Gus said.

Shawn hung up his phone and got everyone else up and ready.

By 11:15 the whole Spencer family was dressed and heading over to Karen's.

Shawn knocked on the door and waited until someone answered it.

Karen answered it and told them to come on in.

They walked into the living room and Ewan popped up out of a corner and said, "Happy Birthday Brice!"

Juliet looked at Shawn and said, "How did he get out?"

"I may have pulled some strings." Shawn smiled.

Juliet put Cole down on the floor and took Shawn outside.

"Thank you so much Shawn. You don't understand how much this means to me." Juliet cried.

"Jules don't cry. After those few days of being a part I had to do something to make it up to you. You mean a lot to me Juliet."

Juliet looked at Shawn and hugged him.

"I love you Shawn." Juliet whispered.

"I love you too Juliet." Shawn said back.

Juliet looked up at Shawn and kissed him.

"Let's go fix your face and go visit." Shawn suggested.

"Alright. We have to go to the basement bathroom so no one sees me like this." Juliet said.

"That's fine sweetheart." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet quietly walked in the house and quietly shut the door behind them and walked quietly down the stairs that led to the basement. They got to the basement and went into the bathroom. Shawn shut the door behind them and helped Juliet on the counter.

Juliet got a washcloth and ran some warm water on it and began to wash her face off.

Shawn turned around and grabbed a dry washcloth for Juliet to dry her face off with.

Juliet finished washing her face and began to redo her makeup.

"Done?" Shawn asked.

"Done." Juliet said.

Shawn helped Juliet down and walked back upstairs and went and joined the crowd.

Juliet saw Ewan and ran to him.

"I missed you." Juliet said.

"I missed you too Julie. I am so sorry for screwing up." Ewan apologized.

"Ewan. Don't apologize, not right now at least I just got done redoing my makeup." Juliet said.

Ewan let a half smile slip his lips.

"I went to Claire's house and apologized maybe even tried to propose to her." Ewan said.

"What did she say?" Juliet asked.

"She said no, sadly. I understand though. She does forgive me, but not ready to live together yet. She said we are going to start over and have a clean slate." Ewan said.

"Hey do you mind if we talk outside for a little bit?" Juliet asked.

"Not at all. Shawn coming?" Ewan asked.

"If you want him to. I would recommend it." Juliet hinted.

"Ok." Ewan said.

"Go on outside while I get Shawn and the boys settled with everyone else." Juliet said.

Ewan nodded and sat on the porch and at a table with a beer in front of him.

Juliet went up to Shawn and said, "Hey, I need you to come outside with me to talk to Ewan. He doesn't mind. I just feel safer out there with you. Do not tell him this do you understand me?"

"I do. Let's go." Shawn said.

Shawn took Juliet's hand and walked outside and sat across from Ewan.

Ewan heard the backdoor shut and turned around.

"Hey dude." Ewan said.

"Hey man. What's up?" Shawn asked.

Ewan turned his chair to face Shawn and Juliet.

Shawn pulled out Juliet's chair and pushed it back in.

"Thank you." Juliet said.

"You're very welcome." Shawn smiled.

There was an awkward silence that lingered in the air for about a minute or so.

"So Julie, what did you want to tell me?" Ewan asked.

"You know how I said don't give up?" Juliet asked.

Ewan nodded.

"I mean that. Now what I am about to talk about is sensitive to both Shawn and I. I need to you to be understanding while I am telling you this. Please don't interrupt me. Yes I may cry because it recently just happened." Juliet said.

"Ok. Continue." Ewan said.

"Ok. The night of your case I came home and I didn't tell Shawn about the case and he wanted to talk about it. I didn't want to be bothered with the case or about the case and I totally shut him out that night. That same night Shawn took the boys to his parents' house for a few days. The next day I took off my necklace that Shawn gave me and it has his grandmother's engagement ring on it. I also took off my engagement ring and my wedding ring. Shawn came home that day to get clothes for him and the boys and saw my necklace on the dresser. He put it in his pocket and went to the Psych office. He got there and saw my car and went in and completely ignored me and I wouldn't blame him. That night he came back home and grabbed something of Aaron's and took it with him. I stopped him in the kitchen and told we needed to fix what was going on. He didn't feel the same way. After he left, I cried myself to sleep. The next afternoon I went over to his parents' and saw the boys. He came downstairs and talked to me and tried to put my necklace back on but I didn't put it back on. Instead I left. He went to Gus' that night. The next day it was our 4-year anniversary and he got up and brought me some gifts and a card and even came by the house after I went to work and set it all up on the counter so I could see it. I came home after Karen sent me home because it was also Aaron's birthday and I went and got Aaron's stuff ready and came out and I saw his gifts. I read the card and put on the bracelet and put my rings back on and my necklace back on and drove to the store and picked him up some of his favorite things and a card and brought it over to his parents' house. Neither Shawn nor Aaron were home. They went to play laser tag with Gus that morning. When they got home I was upstairs hanging out with Cole and Brice and I heard Aaron slam the door like he always does and I heard Shawn running after him. I snuck downstairs and I saw him looking at the gifts and I said, "Happy anniversary baby." He turned around and kissed me and said the same thing and that he was coming back home. The old Shawn Spencer would have ran away from the situation and not come back, but today's Shawn Spencer did not run away nor take off his ring or his necklace. So what I am trying to say is that don't give up Ewan you will get her back I promise you." Juliet said.

Ewan sat there silently and said, "Wow Juliet, I had no idea that you and Shawn took a break for a few days because of my case."

"Ewan…it's ok. I got Jules back and I may or may not have someone waiting upstairs for you." Shawn hinted.

Ewan got out of the chair and ran upstairs and found Claire sitting on a bed in one of the rooms. He ran into the room and said, "Claire?"

Claire looked at Ewan and said, "Yes Ewan I will marry you. We will have to make it through this, but Shawn told me the story about him and Juliet and I thought about it. I don't want to be alone without you Ewan. I want to marry you."

"You mean that Claire?" Ewan asked.

"I mean every bit of it. Now give the ring." Claire said.

Ewan took the ring out of his pocket and put it on Claire's finger.

"Now I want to meet your sister, brother-in-law, and nephews and the whole family." Claire said.

"Ok. Let's go." Ewan said.

Claire stood up and kissed Ewan.

"I love you." Ewan said.

"I love you too." Claire said.

Ewan carried Claire down the stairs and said, "She said yes!"

Everyone cheered for them and Juliet and Shawn had all 3 kids with them and said, "Congratulations Ewan."

"Thank you Juliet. Thank you Shawn." Ewan said.

Claire took it upon herself and said, "Hi, I am Claire Dawson."

"Hey there, I am Shawn Spencer, Juliet's husband." Shawn said.

"Hi Claire, I am Juliet, Shawn's wife. It's weird that we haven't met before." Juliet said.

"I know. I just found out about the whole family." Claire said.

"Mommy who's that?" Aaron asked.

Shawn picked Aaron up and said, "This is Uncle Ewan and soon-to-be Aunt Claire."

"Hi." Aaron said shyly.

"Hey little dude. You remember me?" Ewan asked.

Aaron nodded.

"Come see me. I haven't seen you in forever." Ewan said.

Shawn put Aaron down and Ewan said, "You have gotten so big. I am assuming your daddy taught you how to fist bump."

Aaron put out his fist and waited on Ewan to fist bump it.

Ewan fist bumped Aaron and picked him up.

"How old are you now?" Ewan asked.

"Three." Aaron said.

"Wow. You're almost a big boy." Ewan said.

Claire and Juliet went and talked.

"Ewan is really good with Aaron." Claire said.

"He is great with kids by the way." Juliet smiled.

Claire laughed.

They went into the living room and Juliet introduced Claire to everyone. Then Juliet introduced Brice and Cole to Claire.

Shawn and Ewan came back in the living room with Aaron laughing.

"What's so funny?" Juliet asked.

"Ewan spilled something on his pants." Shawn said.

"I think Shawn has some you can borrow." Juliet said.

"Julie, I am taller and bigger than Shawn." Ewan pointed out.

Juliet laughed.

"We will go get you some after lunch and birthday cake and presents." Karen said.

"Cake?" Aaron asked.

"Yes Aaron cake. You have to wait though. You have to eat your lunch first." Shawn said.

"Ok daddy." Aaron said.

"I think Aunt Claire wants to talk to you. Be nice son." Shawn whispered.

Shawn put Aaron down and Aaron walked over to Claire.

"Hi." Aaron said.

"Hey Aaron. What's up?" Claire asked.

"Want to play with my trucks? You can have this one." Aaron handed Claire a police car.

"Thank you Aaron." Claire said.

Shawn and Juliet watched Claire play with Aaron. Shawn took Cole from Juliet and held him while he was sleeping.

30 minutes later hotdog, hamburgers, and mac and cheese were ready.

"Aaron you need to come eat your mac and cheese." Juliet yelled outside.

Aaron got up and told Claire, "Race you."

Aaron ran to the back door while Claire was jogging after him.

"I won!" Aaron squealed.

"You did. High five." Claire said.

Aaron put out his fist.

"We only fist bump." Juliet informed Claire.

Claire fist bumped Aaron.

Juliet picked Aaron up and put him into his booster seat at the table and fed him.

Claire came over and sat next to Juliet.

"He is really cute Juliet. He looks just like Shawn." Claire pointed out.

"I know. Brice and Cole do also. We want a girl, but we are going to wait a few more years once Aaron is in like 2nd grade or something like that." Juliet said.

"How far apart are they?" Claire asked.

"Aaron and Brice are 13 and a half months apart and Brice and Cole are 11 months apart." Juliet informed Claire.

"Wow. That's really close in age." Claire said.

"I know. We wanted them close in age, but Brice wasn't exactly planned, but we won't tell him that because we love him so much." Juliet said.

"Wow. How long have you and Shawn been married?" Claire asked.

"We have been married 4 years, Aaron was born on our anniversary so that is pretty amazing. We met 11 years ago at this diner in Santa Barbra where we worked and we kind of clicked right then and there. The first 5 years we tried to get together were really difficult because of his position at work and mine." Juliet said.

"Isn't he like a psychic or something?" Claire asked.

Right at that question, Shawn came up to Juliet and heard Claire ask the question.

"Actually I am not. I lied my ass off for years and I finally let the truth out a while back. Juliet and I split up because of that, but we found our way back to each other." Shawn said.

Juliet up looked up at Shawn and said, "Thank you."

Shawn bent down to Aaron's level and said, "Hey. I need to talk to you."

"Why daddy?" Aaron asked.

"I want to talk to you. Now come on. I have something at the house for you. Tell momma we will be back in a bit." Shawn said.

"Mommy, me and daddy are going home for a little bit." Aaron said.

"Why?" Juliet asked.

"He has a surpise for me." Aaron said.

"Well go on. Have fun." Juliet said.

Juliet picked up Aaron out of his booster seat and kissed him and got up and kissed Shawn.

"Bring me back a change of clothes for the boys. Aaron and Brice please." Juliet whispered.

"Got it. Love you." Shawn said.

"Love you too." Juliet said.

Shawn and Aaron went to the house.

Shawn walked through the house and showed Aaron his Range Rover car that he could drive.

"Daddy is this for me?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah dude. Get in it. Wait, I need to get a picture first and then get you and Brice clothes." Shawn said.

Shawn ran to the boys' rooms and picked out their pajamas for each of them. Shawn grabbed Aaron's pineapple slippers and his pineapple blankie. He walked back into the living room and said, "Aaron look at me and smile."

Aaron looked at Shawn and smiled for the picture.

Shawn went over and put the extra stuff in the other side of the car and said, "Let's go drive to Aunt Karen's house and show mommy."

"Yeah." Aaron said.

Shawn brought the Range Rover out of the house and put it on the sidewalk and said, "Follow me. I am texting mommy right now to come outside."

Shawn texted Juliet.

By the time they got to Karen's Juliet was already waiting for them on the sidewalk.

Aaron drove up to Juliet and stopped right in front of her.

"What you got there little man?" Juliet asked.

"A car." Aaron said.

"It's a really cool car. Let's leave it here at Aunt Karen's for the night and we can come get it tomorrow morning." Juliet said.

"Yeah." Aaron said.

Juliet helped Aaron out of the Range Rover and grabbed the clothes on the other seat of the car and walked inside.

Shawn brought the car around back and put it under the patio and went inside.

Juliet came up to him and said, "Brice is getting tired, Aaron is rubbing his eyes and Cole is asleep. I am going to bathe them and take them home right now. I need you to tell everyone bye for me."

Shawn nodded.

Juliet gave Shawn and kiss and then picked up Cole and held Brice's hand and Aaron held Brice's hand and they went back home.

Shawn stayed for another 10 minutes and said, "Well thank you Karen for inviting us over. Ewan and Claire welcome to the family. Jules is at home bathing the kiddos and getting them down for bed and I have to go read to them so goodnight. See you guys later."

Everyone said their goodbyes to Shawn and Shawn went home and checked on everyone and saw them sleeping on Juliet and Shawn's bed.

Shawn took out his phone and took a picture and sent it to his mom saying, "_So well behaved kids. Miss you guys. Hope to see you soon. Love Goose." _

Shawn took off his shirt and pants and got in bed with all 4 of them and fell asleep for the night.


	23. Chapter 23

One Monday morning, Shawn went to the store and got some food to make Cole's favorite breakfast since it was his 1st birthday. Shawn got dressed, grabbed his phone, and grabbed the keys and went out the door. He got in the car and pulled out the driveway and went to Wal-Mart.

Shawn pulled into a parking space and got out and grabbed a buggy and went in. Shawn went straight to the bakery to pick up Cole's cake and got some other groceries. On the way to the checkout Shawn got Juliet some flowers and chocolate and then paid for them and then got in the car. On the way home Shawn stopped and got some fresh donuts and then went home.

He pulled into the driveway and went inside and saw that everyone was still sleeping. He put a donut on a plate and stuck a candle on it and went and got Juliet up. He went into the bedroom and went on her side of the bed and said, "Good morning sweetheart."

Juliet rolled over and opened her eyes and said, "Good morning. Why are you up and dressed?"

"I went to the store. I got something for you."

"Ok. I'm coming. Give me a minute."

Shawn nodded.

Juliet got up and put her slippers on and went out into the living room and saw flowers on the coffee table and a box of her favorite chocolate.

"Thank you baby." Juliet said.

"You're welcome. Cole has something. Go wake him up please. I will go wake up the other kids." Shawn said.

Juliet nodded.

Juliet went in the bedroom and went over to the playpen and woke Cole up and changed him and brought him out in the front and saw the other two boys up and playing.

"Good morning boys." Juliet said.

"Morning." Aaron said.

Brice went over to Juliet and wanted to be picked up.

"Mommy hold me." Brice said.

Shawn came over and said, "Not right now. It's Cole's birthday so please be good boys."

Brice and Aaron nodded.

"Happy Birthday Cole." Shawn said.

Juliet went over to put Cole in his highchair and put him in it.

Shawn lit the candle on the donut and put it in front of Cole's face and they sang "Happy Birthday" to Cole.

Shawn and Juliet blew out the candle for Cole and then Cole clapped.

Juliet took out the candle and cut up the donut into pieces so Cole can eat it.

"Come here Brice and Aaron." Shawn said.

The boys ran to Shawn and Shawn put them into their booster seats and gave them each a donut.

Around 8:30 Shawn and Juliet were dressed for work and in the process of getting the kids dressed.

"Aaron please be nice to Cole today." Juliet said.

Aaron nodded.

Juliet finished getting Aaron and Brice dressed and told them to go sit on the couch while she goes and helps Shawn.

Shawn finished getting Cole dressed and put him on the couch with the other two.

"Shawn, we need a bigger car." Juliet said.

"Want to go get one today? I would like to keep a car so when we go places with just us I want just room for us in it." Shawn said.

"Yeah, we will just have 4 cars in the driveway." Juliet said.

"Ok. Let's drop the kids off at the parents' and ask my dad if he can drive us to the dealership and so we can get the new cars." Shawn suggested.

Juliet nodded.

Shawn and Juliet came down the hall and said, "Boys let's go."

Aaron and Brice got up and Cole was asleep again.

"Too much fun for the birthday boy." Shawn joked.

"We are walking to grandma's today boys." Juliet said.

Shawn carried Cole and Juliet watched Aaron and Brice run to Shawn's parents' house.

Aaron and Brice banged on the door and Maddie came to the door.

"Hey boys. Come on in." Maddie said.

"Good morning mom." Shawn said.

"Morning Goose. Morning Juliet." Maddie said.

"Morning Maddie." Juliet said.

"Happy Birthday Cole." Maddie said.

Cole was still asleep.

"Hey where's dad?" Shawn asked.

"In the bedroom." Maddie said.

Shawn handed Cole to Juliet and then he ran to the bedroom.

"Dad!" Shawn yelled.

"What Shawn?" Henry said.

"I need you to take Jules and I to the dealership to get new cars." Shawn said.

"Ok. When do you want to go?" Henry asked.

"Now?" Shawn suggested.

"We can go now." Henry said.

"Cool." Shawn said.

Shawn and Henry went to the living room and said, "Alright Jules let's go."

"Where are you going Henry?" Maddie asked.

"To take them to the dealership." Henry answered.

"Ok. Bye." Maddie said.

Shawn, Juliet, and Henry got in Henry's truck and Henry drove to the dealership.

They got to the dealership and looked around and saw a salesman.

The salesman saw them looking around and walked up to them and said, "Hi, my name is Dylan. Let me know if I can help with anything.

"Hi, Shawn Spencer and my wife Juliet Spencer and my dad Henry." Shawn said.

"What are you guys looking for?" Dylan asked.

"We have 3 kids and the back seat is getting cramped back there with our little one who just turned 1 today and we need a bigger car." Shawn said.

"What kind of car do you have right now?" Dylan asked.

"Honda CR-V. I was hoping to get a suburban or something like that." Shawn said.

"Well we have many of those. Pick one out and then I will let you pay for it." Dylan said.

Juliet turned around and said, "Go pick out a color for us."

Henry nodded.

"I also wanted to know if you have any cars for just us two when we go out together on nights. I want a nice looking car. Juliet has a little Honda Accord and we go in that sometimes." Shawn said.

"Ok. Do you want a Camaro?" Dylan asked.

"Yes, color blue. I also want to get my dad a new truck. He has been having that thing for about 20-30 years." Shawn said.

"How is the Chevy Silverado? It is new and nice. We can take his old one and trade it in." Dylan said.

"Perfect. Now do we go pick out the car and everything inside it's hot out here." Shawn said.

"Absolutely. You can design it and add it to your cart and I will find the product for you and hand you guys the keys." Dylan said.

"Awesome. Come on Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet grabbed Shawn's hand and followed him into the dealership. They sat down at a computer and typed what they wanted and then paid for it and Dylan pulled up the Suburban, Camaro, and Silverado.

Dylan got out and handed each of them a pair of keys.

Henry came up to them and asked, "What is the truck for?"

"That is yours dad." Shawn said.

"Thank you son. That clunker needs to go." Henry said.

"Well lucky for you, Dylan traded it in." Shawn said.

"Good. Thank you. I will see you two tonight right for Cole's birthday party?" Henry asked.

"Absolutely. Have fun driving dad. Thank you for taking us dad." Shawn said.

"You're welcome son. I will see you guys later." Henry said.

"Can I drive the Camaro to work please Jules?" Shawn begged.

"We are dropping the Suburban off at the house and transferring the boys' things into it and then we will drive the Camaro to work." Juliet said.

"Can I drive it home then?" Shawn asked.

"Fine. I will see you at home." Juliet said.

"Thank you Jules. Love you." Shawn said.

"Love you too." Juliet said.

Shawn kissed Juliet and ran out to the car and got in and drove off to the house.

Juliet laughed and shook her head at her man-child of a husband. Juliet got in the Suburban and drove to the house.

Shawn got to the house first and unlocked the Honda and got all the things out of it and put it on the ground and waited for Juliet to get home.

Juliet pulled in the driveway 10 minutes and said, "Thank you for getting the stuff out of the car."

"You're welcome." Shawn said.

Shawn put all the stuff in the Suburban and shut the door and locked it and opened the door to the new car for Juliet.

"Thank you." Juliet said.

"Welcome. Work?" Shawn asked.

Juliet nodded.

Shawn drove to work and got out and helped Juliet out of the car and they walked in.

They went to their desks and began to work on their work until Shawn got a call from Karen.

"Hello?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn it's Karen. Your dad was in an accident." Karen said.

Shawn dropped the phone and ran out of the station and drove to the hospital.

Juliet called Shawn.

"Hello?" Shawn answered.

"Where are you?" Juliet asked.

"On the way to the hospital." Shawn said.

"Why?" Juliet asked.

"Dad got in an accident. My mom is on her way to get you in dad's truck. He crashed my mom's car." Shawn said.

"Ok. I will shut everything down and I will be there in a bit." Juliet said.

"Ok. I will see you in a bit." Shawn said.

"Shawn?" Juliet said.

"Yeah Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Calm down baby, I am sure he is fine." Juliet tried to calm down Shawn.

"Ok Jules. Thank you." Shawn said.

"I love you." Juliet said.

"I love you too." Shawn said.

Shawn hung up the phone and pulled into the hospital parking lot and ran inside to the ER.

Maddie got to the station and saw Juliet waiting outside.

Juliet ran to the truck and got in and said, "Thanks for coming to get me Maddie. Where are the boys?"

"Karen's husband is home and I asked him to watch them. Iris is also home." Maddie said.

"Ok. Shawn is torn up." Juliet said.

"I know. We will be there in a second." Maddie said.

Maddie pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked next to a nice Range Rover and got out and her and Juliet ran to the ER.

A doctor came up to Shawn and said, "May I help you?"

"Uh yeah. My dad is here. He got in an accident." Shawn said.

"Name?" a doctor asked.

"Henry Spencer." Shawn said.

A doctor came up to Shawn and said, "Hey I'm Brandon. I am taking care of your dad."

"How do you know I'm his son?" Shawn asked.

"Overheard you talking." Brandon said.

A few seconds later Maddie and Juliet ran up behind Shawn and said, "Shawn!"

Shawn turned around and kissed Jules and then hugged his mom and cried.

Brandon came up to Juliet and said, "I am guessing you're Shawn's wife?"

"Yep. How is Henry?" Juliet asked.

"I want to speak with his wife first if you don't mind." Brandon said.

"No not at all. I will go get her." Juliet said.

Juliet went over to Maddie and said, "The doctor wants to talk to you."

Maddie wiped her eyes and went over to the doctor.

Juliet sat down on Shawn's lap and said, "Hey you. He's going to be ok. Your dad is a Spencer."

Shawn put his head on Juliet's shoulder and cried some more.

"Mrs. Spencer?" Brandon asked.

"Yes?" Maddie replied.

"Your husband is in bad shape. Critical condition. We don't know if he will make it through the night." Brandon said.

A beeping came from Henry's spot in the ER and Brandon ran to Henry's bedside and checked what the problem was.

Juliet saw Brandon running and she got Shawn's attention.

Shawn got up and ran and followed the doctor. He got to Henry's spot and said, "Don't kill him."

Juliet came up behind Shawn and said, "Come with me."

Karen walked up to Maddie and asked, "Where are Shawn and Juliet?"

Maddie pointed to where they went and Lassiter stayed with Maddie.

Karen went and looked for Juliet. She found them.

Shawn and Juliet were on the floor far away from Henry as Shawn would be able to.

"Hey guys." Karen whispered.

"Hi." Juliet said.

"How is he?" Karen asked.

"Shawn?" Juliet asked.

Karen nodded.

"Not good." Juliet said.

Juliet covered Shawn's ears and said, "The doctor doesn't think Henry will make it through the night."

Karen sat down next to Juliet and said, "Gosh I am so sorry Juliet."

Shawn lifted his head and said, "What's going on?"

"Shawn, just lay on my legs we will be out of here soon I hope." Juliet said.

"No. What's going on?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn, you are too upset to process this information. Just lay back down." Juliet said.

"Is my dad here? Is he ok? He isn't dead is he?" Shawn asked all these questions.

"Shawn calm down and look at me. Your dad is fine." Juliet said.

Shawn sighed.

Brandon came down the hall with a depressed look on his face.

"Juliet?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah?" Juliet asked.

"Henry…" Brandon started.

**No I don't hate you guys. I got this idea from a TV show that I watched the other day. I will finish posting the plot today. I promise.**


	24. Chapter 24

"Henry what?" Juliet asked.

"He is fine. He will have to stay overnight and maybe a few days, but he is fine. He is breathing on his own and he is sitting up wanting to see Shawn." Brandon said.

Juliet let out a sigh of relief.

"Shawn, baby, your dad wants to see you." Juliet said.

Juliet got up and helped Shawn up.

Shawn held Juliet's hand and walked to Henry's room.

"Hey pop." Shawn said.

"Hey son." Henry said.

Shawn sat down on the foot of Henry's bed.

"Why were you using mom's car?" Shawn asked.

"I was taking it to the car wash." Henry said.

"What happened?" Shawn asked.

"This guy swerved and hit a tree and caused me to spin and hit a car." Henry said.

"Dang. Dad I am so sorry." Shawn said.

"Hey son. Look at me. I am fine. I am a Spencer." Henry laughed.

Iris called Karen's phone.

Karen's phone rang.

"Hello?" Karen asked.

"Hey mom. Is Juliet near?" Iris asked.

"Yeah. Want to talk to her?" Karen asked.

"Please." Iris said.

Karen handed Juliet the phone and said, "It's Iris. She wants to talk to you."

"Hello?" Juliet asked.

"Hey Jules. When are you coming to get the boys?" Iris asked.

"I don't know let me ask Shawn." Juliet said.

Juliet went up to Shawn and asked, "When are we going to get the boys? Iris is on the phone."

"Tell her we are coming right now. First we need to run by the house." Shawn said.

"Right now. I will see you in a bit." Juliet said.

"Ok. I will see y'all in a little bit." Iris said.

"Ok. See you." Juliet said.

Juliet hung up the phone and handed it back to Karen.

"Shawn we need to go." Juliet said.

"Dad, call me later. I got to get the boys. Mom watch him for me." Shawn said.

"Ok Goose. Be careful on the way home." Maddie said.

"Ok mom. Love you two." Shawn said.

"Love you too son." Henry said.

Juliet and Shawn went out to the car and got in and drove to the house.

Juliet got out and Shawn got out and ran and caught up to her and knocked on Karen's door.

Iris opened up the door and said, "Hey guys. They are fussing."

Juliet and Shawn went to the living room and saw Brice and Aaron crying.

"Boys!" Shawn yelled.

Aaron and Brice calmed down and looked at Shawn.

Aaron got up and ran to Shawn.

"Daddy." Aaron said.

"Yeah my man. What's up?" Shawn asked.

"I'm tired.

"Ok. Let's go home. I am sure mommy is tired too."

Aaron held his arms up so that Shawn could hold him.

Shawn picked Aaron up and said, "You are heavy."

Aaron smiled and put his head on Shawn's shoulder and rubbed his eyes.

Juliet went over to Shawn and said, "Can Iris bring Cole home? Brice is asleep and apparently Aaron is asleep."

"Of course." Shawn answered.

"Iris, can you bring Cole home please? We have our hands full with the other two." Juliet said.

"Sure Jules. Dad I will be back in a second." Iris yelled.

Iris' dad waved goodbye.

They walked to the Spencer house. Iris put Cole on the couch and then went home.

Shawn shut the door behind Iris and shut the front porch light off.

Juliet put Brice and Aaron in their room and went out in the living room and saw Shawn and Cole laughing.

"What are you two laughing at?" Juliet asked.

"Nothing. I was tickling him. He told me to tickle you next." Shawn said.

"No Shawn. No." Juliet said.

Shawn got up and walked over towards Juliet.

"Shawn Henry Spencer, don't you dare." Juliet said.

"What if I do tickle you?" Shawn asked.

"Then you won't get any." Juliet said.

Shawn backed off and then sat back down on the couch.

"Ha. I knew you would back off." Juliet laughed.

Shawn pouted.

Juliet came over and sat on Shawn's lap and said, "Let's put him to bed. In his own room tonight."

Shawn looked at Juliet and smirked.

"Yes Shawn you know what that means." Juliet smirked.

"Yay." Shawn clapped.

"Oh my goodness I am married to a child and have 3 of my own." Juliet whispered.

"I heard that." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed.

Juliet got up and grabbed Cole and brought Shawn with her.

"Good night birthday boy." Juliet said.

"When you going to talk huh?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn give it time. He hasn't even said a few words so lay off." Juliet said.

Shawn bent down and kissed Cole on the forehead and said, "I love you."

"Wuv you too daddy." Cole said.

Shawn looked at Juliet and smiled.

Cole held his arms up for Shawn to take him.

"I love you bud." Shawn said.

"Daddy. Mommy…" Cole said.

Juliet came up to Shawn and held her arms out for Cole.

Shawn walked to the living room with Cole and sat down on the couch and made a spot for Juliet.

Juliet followed Shawn into the living room and sat down next tto him with Cole in his lap.

"Shawn. Our baby said his first words on his birthday." Juliet said.

"I know Jules. So proud of him." Shawn said.

"Give momma a kiss Cole." Juliet said.

Cole gave Juliet a kiss.

"Alright buddy. We need to get you to bed." Shawn said.

"Yeah. I need to talk to daddy and tuck in Brice and Aaron." Juliet said.

Shawn got up and dragged Juliet to Cole's room and put him in his crib and kissed him goodnight. Then they went to check on Aaron and Brice.

Shawn and Juliet went to their bedroom and Shawn stripped to his boxers and came up to Juliet and grabbed her by her waist and started kissing her.

"Shawn. Can I get in my pajamas please?" Juliet asked.

"Nope." Shawn said.

"I'm tired Shawn. Please. I am surprised that you aren't in bed yet because of your dad." Juliet said.

Shawn turned around and laid face down on the bed and sighed.

Juliet turned around got on the bed with Shawn and rubbed his back.

"Jules I don't know what to do." Shawn admitted.

"Shawn roll over and look at me." Juliet aid.

Shawn rolled over and looked at Juliet and said, "What?"

"Don't worry about your dad. Your dad is fine and will be fine. He is ok." Juliet reassured him.

"Ok Jules. Let's go to bed and first thing in the morning we will head up there and leave the kids with Karen." Shawn said.

"That's my baby. Let's go to bed. I love you." Juliet said.

"Love you too Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn rolled over and kissed Juliet goodnight.


	25. Chapter 25

In the middle of the night Shawn's phone rang. Shawn rolled over and checked the Caller I.D., it was his mom. He got out of bed and went in the living room to talk to his mom.

"Hello?" Shawn asked.

"Goose…" Maddie said.

"What mom? Tell me. Is it dad?" Shawn asked all these questions.

"Just get to the hospital now please." Maddie cried.

"Ok mom. I need to put some clothes on and tell Jules that I am leaving. I will see you in about 20 minutes. Stay put. Love you." Shawn said.

"Hurry." Maddie said.

Shawn hung up the phone and ran to his bedroom and rummaged through his dresser drawers to find some decent clothes to change into.

All the noise woke Juliet up.

"Shawn what in the hell are you doing?" Juliet asked.

"Go back to sleep Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet turned on the lamp and looked at Shawn.

"Jules go back to sleep." Shawn said.

"Why are you getting clothes?" Juliet asked.

"My mom asked me to come down to the hospital. I don't think my dad is doing well." Shawn said.

Juliet got out of bed and grabbed her phone and texted Karen.

"When are you leaving?" Juliet asked.

"In about 10 minutes." Shawn said.

"Do you mind if I come? I just texted Karen and she said that she will be here in a second." Juliet asked.

"Of course you can come Jules. Just put on some clothes and throw your hair up in a messy bun and let's go." Shawn said.

Karen took the key that Shawn gave her and unlocked the front door. She walked back there and saw Juliet and Shawn hurrying to get ready.

"Hey guys. I am here. Go on. I will let you two have the day off." Karen said.

"Thank you so much Karen. Shawn is…" Juliet said.

"I know Juliet. I will see you two later." Karen said.

"Bye." Shawn said.

Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and they ran out to the car and got in and drove off to the hospital.

They got to the hospital and Shawn and Juliet ran to Henry's room. They got to the hallway and they saw Maddie waiting outside his room.

Shawn told Juliet to wait a second while he goes and checks on his mom.

"Hey mom. I am here." Shawn whispered.

"Hey Goose. Thank you for coming." Maddie whispered.

"How is he?" Shawn said.

"Not good Shawn. Not good at all." Maddie said.

Shawn took Maddie's hand and pulled her to a place with chairs.

Juliet took Shawn's other hand and followed him to the chairs.

Shawn took a seat on a couch and pulled his mom and Juliet down with him.

"Mom, Jules is here." Shawn mentioned.

Maddie looked up and got up and hugged Juliet and sat by her.

"He's going to be ok Maddie." Juliet reassured her.

Shawn got up and let the two women be alone for a little bit. He walked to his father's room and saw 4 doctors in there.

"Uh excuse me. What is going on with my dad?" Shawn asked.

"Sir, you need to get out of here." the doctor said.

Shawn walked back over to where Maddie and Juliet were. He went outside and threw a fit.

Juliet saw him go outside.

"Hey Maddie, give me one second please. I need to talk to Shawn. He's throwing a fit." Juliet said.

"Go ahead. If you need me I will come out there." Maddie offered.

"I think I got it." Juliet said.

"Ok." Maddie said.

Juliet went outside and didn't see Shawn. She took out her phone and called him.

"Hello?" Shawn answered the phone.

"Hey you. Are you crying?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah Jules. I am heading back there now." Shawn said.

"Get back here now! Your mom is upset. You should be here comforting her." Juliet said sternly.

"Jules I am pulling in the parking lot now." Shawn said.

Juliet hung up the phone and waited until Shawn got out of the car and went up to her.

"Hi." Shawn whispered.

"Hi." Juliet said.

"You saw my fit?" Shawn assumed.

"Yeah. Every bit of it." Juliet said.

"I'm sorry." Shawn said.

"Shawn, baby, I get it. You're upset. I need you here also to watch over your mom with me. I know I'm 'SuperMom' but I can't be that to your mother." Juliet explained.

"Jules…" Shawn started.

"Just shut up and kiss me you big idiot." Juliet said.

Shawn laughed and then bent down and kissed Juliet.

"Thank you." Shawn said.

"You're welcome." Juliet kissed his nose.

Shawn scrunched up his nose when Juliet kissed it.

Juliet grabbed Shawn's hand and they walked back in there and didn't see Maddie anywhere. They went to Henry's room and saw her sitting next to his bed.

Shawn saw nothing but his dad hooked on a ventilator and all kinds of IVs coming out of him.

Juliet looked up at Shawn and saw his eyes water. She pulled Shawn's arm around her neck and hugged him.

"I know baby." Juliet whispered.

Shawn looked down and said, "Look at him Jules."

"Shawn I know. I had to look at our Aaron that way. You did also." Juliet said.

"Who am I going to make fun of if he doesn't make it?" Shawn asked.

"Don't you ever say that Shawn Henry Spencer." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded slightly.

A doctor came up behind Shawn and said, "Shawn?"

"That's me." Shawn said.

"Come with me please." the doctor said.

"Can my wife come?" Shawn asked.

The doctor nodded.

The doctor started walking and got to a secluded place.

"Shawn, your dad will be fine." the doctor said.

Shawn let out his breath that he was holding.

"Does your dad have anyone who can stay with him?" the doctor asked again.

"Yeah, my mom. I live right behind his backyard, so Juliet and I will go check on him some." Shawn said.

Juliet grabbed Shawn's hand.

"That is fine. He should be home Tuesday of next week. We have to monitor him for a few more days because of his problems." the doctor said.

"That's fine. Thank you doctor." Shawn said.

The doctor nodded and then walked off.

Shawn turned to Juliet and said, "My dad is going to be ok Jules."

"I know Shawn. I know." Juliet said.

Shawn put his head on Juliet's shoulder and left it there for a few minutes.

Juliet reached up and put her hand to the back of his head and played with his hair.

"Do you want to go home?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. Let me tell my mom though." Shawn said.

Juliet started back to where Maddie was and looked back and saw Shawn leaning on the door frame of his dad's room. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand.

Shawn looked at Juliet and smiled.

They walked and saw Maddie.

"Mom he will be fine." Shawn said.

Maddie got up and ran to Shawn and hugged him.

"I know Goose. You two look tired. Go home and get some sleep." Maddie said.

"Ok mom. I love you." Shawn said.

"Love you too Goose, you too Juliet." Maddie said.

Juliet let go of Shawn and hugged Maddie and said, "Love you Maddie. See you soon."

Juliet pulled away and went back to holding Shawn's hand.

Shawn and Juliet walked to their car and got in and went home.

They pulled in the driveway around 6 in the morning and the sun was starting to come out.

Juliet fell asleep.

Shawn went and unlocked the door and went back to the car and carried Juliet back inside and put her in their bed. Shawn went and shut the car door and lock it and take Jax out. After that, he went back into the bedroom and stripped down to his boxers and got in the bed with Juliet.

Juliet felt Shawn get in the bed and curled right up into his body.

"Love you baby." Juliet whispered.

Shawn sat up and looked at her and got on top of her and kissed her.

"Shawn stop. I'm tired." Juliet said.

"Fine. Later?" Shawn asked.

"We'll see." Juliet said.

Shawn rolled back over to his side of the bed and sighed.

Juliet laughed and got on top of him and starting kissing him.

"Jules, what happened to being tired?" Shawn asked.

"Are you tired?" Juliet asked.

"A little. This whole morning is a nightmare except for this." Shawn said.

Juliet rolled off of him and said, "Shawn, are you ok?"

"Jules…I don't know if I am or not. I was mean to my dad for years and now he was dying and I feel bad about the past years." Shawn said.

"Shawn your dad is fine. Look at me. He is fine and we are fine. No Spencer is going anywhere anytime soon." Juliet said.

Shawn looked at her and smiled and laid back down.

Juliet laid back down and put her head on his chest and heard his heartbeat.

"You know I can hear your heart beating right now." Juliet pointed out.

"It shows you how much I love you Jules." Shawn said.

"You are such a sap." Juliet joked.

"Thank you Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet kissed Shawn and drifted off to sleep.

Shawn fell asleep about 10 minutes later.


	26. Chapter 26

A few weeks have passed since Shawn's dad accident. Henry was home and was resting well after the whole accident. They got Maddie van so that she could fit the boys in there at once.

At Shawn's house, "Shawn! Come back here please!" Juliet yelled.

Shawn got up off the couch and went back to their room and saw Juliet sitting on the bed.

"What's up?" Shawn asked.

"I want to get out of town for a while." Juliet said.

"Well Jules I need to work for a few more weeks so we can get back where we were before everything happened." Shawn explained.

"I know Shawn. How about next month you can ask Karen if we can have a week or two off." Juliet suggested.

"I guess. I got an idea. How about a 2nd honeymoon?" Shawn asked.

"That would be great. Before the kids and stuff. Not that I don't love the kids, just that I miss just 'us'." Juliet explained.

"Jules I know exactly what you're saying and I agree. Now I need to go into work for a little bit today I would love if you would come with me." Shawn said.

"Ok. Field work?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. Need to go to one or two crime scenes." Shawn said.

"Alright. I will go get the boys ready and you need to shave." Juliet said.

Shawn put his hand on his face and rubbed his face and said, "I do not."

Juliet did the same thing and said, "Yeah you do. It's a tad scruffy."

"Fine." Shawn complained.

"Go get in the shower." Juliet laughed.

Shawn stood up and kissed Juliet and went to take a shower.

Juliet got up and went into Aaron's room and checked on him and saw him up playing with his toys.

"Hey dude." Juliet said.

Aaron looked at Juliet and looked back at his toys.

Juliet got on the floor and sat down next to Aaron and pulled him into her lap.

Aaron struggled to get out of Juliet's embrace.

"Stop." Aaron screamed.

Shawn heard screaming from in the shower and got out and put on a towel around his waist and went to Aaron's room.

"Dude, what's going on?" Shawn asked.

Aaron looked at Shawn and struggled again.

"Aaron look at me now!" Shawn yelled.

Aaron stopped and looked at Shawn.

"Stop. You're hurting mommy. We have to go to work in a little bit she needs to get you dressed. Now behave." Shawn lowered his voice.

Aaron nodded and got up and went to Shawn and held his arms up for him to pick him up.

"Sorry daddy." Aaron said.

"Go tell mommy that." Shawn said.

Shawn put him down and stayed there until Aaron apologized.

"Sorry mommy." Aaron whispered

Juliet picked Aaron up and hugged him and said, "It's ok Aaron."

Aaron smiled.

"Can I get you dressed now?" Juliet asked.

Aaron nodded.

Juliet turned to Shawn and mouthed, "Thank you."

Shawn smiled and went back and finished his shower.

15 minutes later all of the kids were dressed and Shawn was in the process of getting dressed.

Juliet came in the room and threw Aaron on the bed and did the same for Cole and Brice.

Juliet went in the bathroom and saw Shawn shaving.

"Good boy." Juliet joked.

"You're funny." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled and got her makeup down from the cabinet and set it down on the counter. She went to her closet and picked out a gray pant suit and put it on and then did her hair and makeup.

Shawn got done and had his tie in his hand and was going to attempt to put it on himself. He got all tangled up in the process and Juliet laughed. She turned around and put it on for him.

"Thank you." Shawn said.

"You're welcome." Juliet laughed.

Shawn went in the bedroom and saw all 3 boys sleeping.

"Jules come here." Shawn whispered.

Juliet got up and went to go see what Shawn wanted.

Shawn pointed to the boys who were all sleeping in their bed.

"You know I will stay home today with them." Juliet said.

"You got dressed for nothing." Shawn said.

"I did. You didn't though." Juliet said.

"You know what I will go to work and bring home lunch and eat and then go back and work till 7." Shawn said.

"You never work that late." Juliet said.

"I know. I need to start working more." Shawn said.

"Wow since when do you like working?" Juliet asked.

"Since we need money." Shawn answered.

"That makes sense." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled.

Juliet was already getting her makeup off and putting her pajamas back on.

"Alright I am leaving. I am taking the new car so take your car if you need to go somewhere or I can tell my mom to bring you some stuff." Shawn said.

"No Shawn. I will be fine. I love you. Look at me." Juliet said.

Shawn turned around and looked in Juliet's eyes and saw worry in her eyes. He pulled her into a hug and said, "Don't worry baby I am going to be fine. I will see you at lunch."

Juliet looked back up at him and said, "If I have to go to the hospital again for you I am going to be so pissed do you understand me?"

"I do. Now come sit down on the couch with me for a minute or so." Shawn said.

Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and walked to the couch and yanked her into his lap.

"Shawn I love you." Juliet said.

"I love you too Jules. Have fun today, but not too much fun without me." Shawn smiled.

Juliet smiled and kissed him. She got up and stood up and pulled Shawn up and hugged him.

"I will be careful today. I love you." Shawn said.

Shawn pulled back from the hug and looked in Juliet's eyes and said, "I will see you around lunch. How about Chinese or you can cook mac and cheese for me and the boys."

"You'll see when you get home." Juliet smiled.

"Give the boys a kiss for me. If Aaron acts up again call me and I will come home and deal with him." Shawn said.

"I promise you if he does I will take care of it. I am just a tough as you maybe a little more, but you have a deeper voice than me so…" Juliet said.

"Alright. I love you and the kiddos." Shawn said.

"Love you too." Juliet said.

Shawn kissed Juliet and grabbed the keys and everything else and went out the door. He got in the car and drove to the station. He got there and parked in his spot and went in.

Shawn walked into Karen's office and said, "Hey chief I am here. I will go home at lunch and then come back and work till 7."

"You never work that late." Karen said.

"I need money." Shawn said.

Karen smiled.

"Is there a case for me?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. Carlton needs you at a crime scene. Directions are on your desk." Karen said.

"Alright. I will see you in a bit." Shawn said.

"Shawn, be careful please." Karen said.

"I will mom." Shawn smiled.

Shawn left and went to his car that is the station's and drove to the crime scene. He got there and got out and saw Lassiter waiting for him.

"Hey Lassie." Shawn said.

"Hi Spencer." Carlton said.

"What do we got here?" Shawn asked.

"A murder." Carlton said.

"Ok thank you. Who is the victim?" Shawn asked.

Carlton pulled the guy's ID from his wallet and saw Declan Rand on it.

Shawn's mouth dropped that he thought it hit the ground.

"Holy crap. Is it really him?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. Look." Carlton said.

Shawn went on the other side and saw that it was Declan. He put on gloves and tried to see if there was a mask.

"It really is him." Shawn said.

"I told you." Carlton said.

"I need to go make a phone call." Shawn said.

"Make it quick." Carlton said.

Shawn called Karen and then told her to put on a conference call that included Juliet.

Juliet's phone rang and said, "Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart." Shawn said.

"Hi how are you?" Juliet asked.

"Good. Karen is on the other line it's a conference call." Shawn said.

"What's going on Shawn?" Karen asked.

"You know how I went to that crime scene with Lassie?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Karen said.

"The victim is wait for ittttttttttttttttttttttttttt…Declan Rand." Shawn said.

"You're kidding right?" Juliet said.

"Nope you can come see for yourself I can't leave right now." Shawn said.

"I am coming, Karen, please come with me. I will drop off the boys at Henry's." Juliet said.

"Ok. See you later Shawn." Karen and Juliet said.

Shawn hung up and went back to the scene and saw yellow crime scene tape being put up.

"Lassie, can you buy me some of that yellow crime scene tape?" Shawn asked.

"Sure." Carlton said.

Shawn went around asking other people if they saw any suspicious behavior around the park.

10 minutes later, Karen pulled up and Juliet saw Shawn with his back turned to them.

Juliet got out of the car and ran to Shawn.

"Shawn!" Juliet yelled.

"Excuse me one second." Shawn said to a bystander.

The bystander nodded.

Shawn turned around and saw Juliet running to him.

Shawn put his arms out just so she can fall in them.

Juliet fell into Shawn and cried.

"Jules what's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"I can't believe he's dead. I hate him, but I don't know why I'm crying." Juliet said in between sobs.

Shawn walked over to an area where nobody was and said, "Jules he took you from me."

"I know Shawn, don't get mad at me because I say this, he was so good to me when we were dating. He is what made us get together and made us get married. If he didn't show up, we wouldn't be married by now, we would probably be dating." Juliet said.

"I know Jules. I wanted to tell him thank you for making us get together." Shawn said.

Juliet looked up at Shawn and said, "Really?"

"Yeah. I realized what you were saying and it is all true." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled.

"Are you ok?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Juliet said.

Shawn looked in his jacket pocket and found tissues and handed them to Juliet.

Juliet took them and laughed.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"Why do you have these?" Juliet asked.

"Just in case I need them." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled and dried her face up.

"Do you want to go see him?" Shawn asked.

"Do you mind? You won't be mad?" Juliet asked.

"No, let's go." Shawn said.

Juliet grabbed onto Shawn's arm and leaned into him.

They got to his body and looked at it and Juliet looked at Shawn whose eyes were watering and staring out into space.

Juliet got on her tiptoes and wiped his face with a tissue.

"Thank you." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled.

"Alright. I need to get back to work. I hate to send you off, but I need to finish this if I want to get back home for lunch." Shawn said.

Juliet pulled Shawn over to Karen's car and kissed him.

Shawn deepened the kiss and pulled Juliet closer.

"I'm so glad it's you." Juliet said.

Shawn pulled back and said, "Me too. I love you. Give me one more kiss."

Juliet gave Shawn one more kiss and then hugged him.

"I love you." Juliet said.

"I love you too." Shawn said.

Shawn opened the car door for Juliet and helped her get in and shut it.

Juliet rolled the window down and said, "You are getting a very special lunch when you get home Mr. Spencer."

Shawn bent down and leaned on the car and said, "Really? That's awesome. I will get out of here in about 45 minutes to an hour."

"Take your time. I will text you when I get the boys back and we are settled down at the house." Juliet said.

"That would be nice. I will see you later." Shawn said.

"You will." Juliet said.

Shawn leaned in for one more kiss and then Karen got in the car.

"Ok you two. Bye Shawn." Karen said.

"Bye. Thank you for coming down here." Shawn said.

"You're welcome. See you back at the station." Karen said.

"Baby, I will see you when I get home in a bit. Love you." Shawn said.

"Love you more." Juliet said.

Shawn patted the car to tell Karen that she could go ahead and head back to the station.

Carlton came over to Shawn and said, "Is she upset?"

"A little, but it's because he made us get together and I wanted to thank him for that." Shawn said.

"Hmmm… let's go back and finish up. We have another one to go to around 5 and then we should be done around 7ish. Do y'all want to come over for dinner? It's Lily's second birthday today." Carlton said.

"I will I have to go home and ask Jules, but yeah count me in. What do I need to bring her?" Shawn asked.

"Stuffed animals. That's all she will play with now." Carlton said.

"Alright dude. Let's finish up so I can go eat lunch with Jules and my kids. You can come also." Shawn offered.

"I will come with you. I have always wanted to ride in your new car." Carlton admitted.

"Ok Lassie let's finish up." Shawn laughed.

They walked back over to the bystanders and Shawn's phone rang.

"Hello?" Shawn asked.

"Hey daddy." Aaron said.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Shawn asked.

Aaron gave the phone back to Juliet.

"Hello?" Shawn asked.

"Hey you." Juliet said.

"I guess you got them back? Oh by the way, Lassie is coming over for lunch and he invited us to Lily's 2nd birthday party tonight. I told him I was going." Shawn said.

"That's fine with me. What do I need to get her?" Juliet asked.

"Get her two stuffed animals. One from me and one from you." Shawn said.

"Alright. I will do that after lunch. I will see you in a bit." Juliet said.

"Alright I got to go. I love you." Shawn said.

"Love you too." Juliet said.

They finished up taking statements and the coroner's office came to the scene and picked up Declan's body up and put it in a body bag and took it to the morgue.

"Alright. Meet you at the station." Shawn said.

"Ok." Lassie said.

Shawn drove back to the station and parked and got out and went to go get his keys to his car.

Carlton pulled up as soon as Shawn finished in the station. He ran into the station and grabbed his keys and ran out to Shawn's car and got in.

"Dude, this car is awesome." Carlton said.

"Thanks Lassie. I told Juliet you were coming so she could make more food." Shawn said.

"That's fine. Is she coming tonight?" Carlton asked.

"Yeah." Shawn said.

"Awesome." Carlton said.

Shawn drove to his house and pulled into the driveway and got out and waited on Lassie to get out.

Shawn walked in the house and Jax started barking.

"Woah Jax down boy." Shawn laughed.

Aaron ran into the foyer and said, "Daddy you're back."

"I am dude. Look who is here." Shawn said.

"Uncle Lassie." Aaron said.

Aaron went over to Lassie and held his arms up.

Carlton picked him up and went and sat down on the couch.

Shawn went into the kitchen and saw Juliet cooking. He went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Hello." Shawn whispered.

"Hello. How are you?" Juliet asked.

"Great. How are you?" Shawn asked.

"Good. No more problems with Aaron." Juliet said.

"Did he hurt you?" Shawn asked.

"No, not really." Juliet answered.

"Where did he hit you?" Shawn asked

"My mouth." Juliet said.

Shawn checked out Juliet's mouth and kissed her.

"All better." Shawn said.

"Yes it is." Juliet said.

"I am going to talk to him right now. Please don't come in there. You can listen through the monitor but don't actually come in there." Shawn said.

"Ok Spencer." Juliet said.

Shawn turned on the main monitor and went in their room and turned on that one.

"Hey Aaron can I talk to you for a second?" Shawn asked.

Aaron got off Carlton's lap and went over and followed Shawn into his room.

Juliet grabbed the monitor and put her headphones in it so she could listen without anyone listening.

"Aaron you hurt mommy today." Shawn said.

"Sorry daddy." Aaron said.

"I know you are. What happened? You never act like that?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know." Aaron said.

"Come here son." Shawn said.

Aaron got in Shawn's lap and listened to Shawn.

"Aaron, you have to be more careful with what you are doing. Mommy is ok. I checked on her just a second ago. Do you understand me?" Shawn asked.

"Yes daddy." Aaron said.

"That's my boy. Now let's go see mommy." Shawn said.

"Yes." Aaron said.

Shawn and Aaron came out of Shawn's bedroom and ran to Juliet.

"Hey!" Shawn and Aaron screamed.

Juliet jumped a little bit and laughed.

"Hey my boys. What's up?" Juliet asked.

"Hey mommy." Aaron said.

"Hey Aaron. Come here." Juliet said.

Shawn passed Aaron to Juliet and stood there.

"Are you ok mommy?" Aaron asked.

"I am. Your daddy checked on me." Juliet said.

"I'm sorry momma." Aaron said.

"Aaron it's ok. I am all better now." Juliet said.

"Yay." Aaron clapped his hands.

"I know. Now let me finish cooking for your daddy and uncle Lassie." Juliet said.

Juliet put Aaron down and he ran in the living room.

Shawn sat on the counter.

"Thank you." Juliet said.

"You're welcome. It's what I do as a husband and a father." Shawn said.

"Only about a minute left then you get to get your lunch." Juliet said.

The time went off and Juliet set the table and fixed Shawn a plate first and then everyone else.

"Lassie come eat!" Shawn yelled.

"Don't yell at me Spencer." Carlton said.

Shawn smiled.

"What is this Jules?" Shawn asked.

"Macaroni pizza silly. Two of your favorites." Juliet said.

"You know me too well." Shawn laughed.

Juliet fixed the boys a plate and put it on the table and fixed them juice and got her, Shawn, and Carlton a cold drink.

They sat around and laughed and talked about some random topic.

At 4:30 Shawn and Lassie had to go back to work and go to another crime scene.

Shawn went to the bedroom and fixed a drawstring bag of comfortable clothes to change into after work.

"Alright Jules. We are off." Shawn said.

"Alright. Be careful. I love you." Juliet said.

"Love you too." Shawn said.

"Bye Carlton. See you in a bit." Juliet said.

"Bye partner." Carlton said.

Shawn and Carlton went back to the station and then went to their crime scene and finished and then went back to the station and got their keys and went to Carlton's house.

Shawn pulled onto the curb in front of Carlton's house and went in after him and saw Juliet holding Brandon.

"You look so cute with a baby in your arms." Shawn came up behind her and whispered.

"I miss these days when I could hold them and they would be happy." Juliet said.

"I know you do." Shawn said.

"How was work?" Juliet asked.

"Fine. Where's the birthday girl?" Shawn asked.

"Over there." Juliet pointed to Lassiter.

Shawn walked over there and said, "Happy Birthday Lily."

"Uncle Shawn!" Lily said.

Shawn got on his knees and played with Lily until dinner was ready.

They ate dinner and then opened gifts and then ate cake.

Everyone got Lily a stuffed animal for her birthday.

Around 9 o'clock Aaron started to get cranky.

Shawn noticed and said, "We need to get going. Aaron is tired."

"Ok guys, thank you for coming." Marlowe said.

They smiled.

"Happy Birthday Lily." Juliet said.

"Bye." Lily waved.

Juliet took the boys in her car and followed Shawn home.

They got home and went inside and bathed the boys and then put pajamas on them and put them to sleep.

Around 11 Shawn and Juliet went to bed and slept soundly.

**_Wow, that was long. I had to make up for the time I missed. My grades haven't been the best so I have been focusing on them. Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R and leave comments on topics I should do next. See you guys in a couple of weeks._**


	27. Chapter 27

A month after Shawn started working like he was supposed to he got his paycheck.

"Mr. Spencer, come in my office please." Karen said.

Shawn got up from his desk and looked at Juliet. Juliet looked concerned.

Shawn went into Karen's office and took a seat in a chair that was in front of her desk.

"Mr. Spencer, I am very impressed by the way you are working. I have never seen you work so hard for the whole time I've known you.

"Thank you Chief." Shawn acknowledged.

"I have your paycheck here and I am very happy to say that you have earned every bit of your paycheck." Karen said.

"Really?" Shawn asked.

"Absolutely. I heard that you and Juliet are going on a 2nd honeymoon soon. Am I right?"

"Yes ma'am. Is this enough money to go for a couple of weeks?"

"Yes it is Shawn. Go on and get out of here and go enjoy your first full paycheck and go pack for your vacation. I will see you two back here in 2 weeks. I will keep the kids for you."

Shawn got out of his chair and hugged Karen, "Thank you Karen."

Karen smiled.

Shawn opened the door and ran to Juliet and grabbed all of her stuff and stuffed it in her purse and picked her up and ran out of the station to the car.

"Shawn what in the hell are you doing?" Juliet asked.

"We going on a honeymoon sweetheart." Shawn said.

"No way! You got the money?"

Shawn took out the paycheck out of his back pocket and showed it to Juliet.

Juliet looked at it and looked up at Shawn and said, "You did it baby. Let's go. Karen is keeping the boys right?"

"Yes baby she is. Let's go. We will drop the boys and the dog off at my parents' and then call Karen and tell her that the kids are over there." Shawn said.

Shawn unlocked the car and opened Juliet's door for her.

"Thank you Shawn." Juliet said.

"You're welcome babe." Shawn said.

Shawn got in the car and drove to their house. They got to their house and went in and saw Maddie on the couch with the boys.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Shawn asked.

"I brought them back home. Aaron was fussy and wanted his blankie." Maddie answered.

"Ok. You can go now." Shawn said.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why you are so damn happy." Maddie said.

"Ok. Fine. I got my first fully paycheck today. We are leaving in a few hours to go on our 2nd honeymoon." Shawn said.

"I'm happy for you Goose. We will keep the kids until Karen gets off work." Maddie said.

"Ok cool. We will bring them over there in a few hours." Shawn said.

"Ok. Bye y'all." Maddie said.

Maddie left their house and went back home.

Shawn sat down on the couch and ran his hands through his hair.

"Aaron, Brice come here!" Shawn yelled.

Aaron and Brice came running down the hall racing and stopped in front of Shawn.

Shawn was holding Cole.

Juliet came and sat down next to Shawn.

"What daddy?" Aaron asked.

"Hop on the couch for me son." Shawn said.

Juliet helped Aaron and Brice on the couch and then they turned to Shawn.

"Boys, me and mommy are leaving for a couple of weeks." Shawn said.

"Why?" Aaron asked.

"We are going on a mommy and daddy vacation. We haven't been on one since I don't remember because we have been having too much fun being parents to you 3 crazy boys." Shawn said.

Brice laughed.

"Aunt Karen will be keeping you boys." Juliet added.

"Cool." Aaron said.

"We are leaving in a few hours and we want to spend time with you before we go." Juliet said.

Aaron got up and walked over to Juliet and sat down in her lap.

"Well hey." Juliet said.

"Hey." Aaron said.

Juliet laughed and kissed Aaron on the cheek.

Shawn put Cole on the carpet to see if he wanted to walk before they left.

"Cole, walk to daddy." Shawn said.

Cole held himself up by the arm of the couch and stabilized himself and walked to Juliet.

Juliet put her hands out and caught Cole.

"Yay! You walked before we left. So proud of you bud." Shawn said.

"Can you talk today also?" Juliet asked.

"Cole, say 'mommy'." Shawn said.

"Mama." Cole said.

"Close enough." Juliet said.

Juliet held Cole above her head and kissed him.

Shawn took Brice and Aaron and they went to go help Shawn pack.

"Aaron go through my dresser and pick out what you want me to wear." Shawn said.

Aaron nodded. He walked over to Shawn's dresser and pulled out a gray t-shirt, khaki shorts and a pineapple t-shirt. Aaron walked over Shawn's bed and threw it on there.

Shawn turned around and said, "Come here boy."

Aaron walked over to Shawn's bed and looked up at him.

"Very good son. Very proud of you. Jules!" Shawn said.

"Jules!" Aaron yelled.

Juliet came into the room and said, "It's mommy to you Aaron. Daddy calls me that every once in a while."

"Look what he picked out Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet looked over to the pile of clothes that Aaron threw on the bed and said, "Where do you get that from? I know not from your daddy."

Shawn looked at Juliet and acted offended.

Juliet laughed and said, "I'm kidding baby."

Shawn laughed and kissed Juliet.

Juliet went to Shawn's closet and picked out what she wanted him to wear. She picked out a suit, a bathing suit, some dress shoes and all the formal attire he had and put it on the bed so it didn't get wrinkled.

"Jules we are going formal?" Shawn asked.

"Indeed we are." Juliet smirked.

Shawn smiled and said, "I like the way you think."

"I knew you would." Juliet said.

Shawn laughed.

"Can you finish packing for me please?" Shawn asked.

"Absolutely." Juliet said.

"Thank you baby." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled.

"Aaron come with me." Shawn said.

Aaron followed Shawn out into the living room and said, "What do you want to bring to Aunt Karen's?"

Aaron went in his room and packed everything he wanted to bring to Karen's in his pineapple bag that Maddie got him for his 2nd birthday. He walked out in the living room and handed the bag to Shawn.

"You even packed it for me?" Shawn asked.

Aaron nodded.

Shawn sat down on the couch and grabbed Cole and kissed him. Aaron got on the couch next to Shawn and Brice on the other.

"I going to miss you daddy." Aaron said.

Shawn looked down at Aaron and put Cole in his bouncy seat and picked Aaron up and went in Shawn's bedroom and sat in the chair in the corner and said, "I'm going to miss you too buddy. You know I love you right?"

Aaron nodded.

Juliet was in the bathroom and listened in on Shawn and Aaron's conversation.

"You know you will be my baby boy. Always. I loved your mama first and then I loved you second. You took my heart that first time I saw that ultrasound of your heartbeat. I will go get it for you and show you." Shawn said.

Shawn got up and got his wallet off the dresser and opened it to Aaron's first ultrasound.

"Here look at this kiddo." Shawn said.

Aaron took Shawn's wallet and said, "That's me?"

Shawn picked Aaron up and sat down and put him back in his lap and said, "Yes that is you. From that moment I know we were going to be best friends and you were going to be up my butt."

Aaron put his head on Shawn's chest right over his heart.

Shawn looked down at Aaron and smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the head.

Juliet saw that this was her opportunity to take a picture of Shawn and Aaron. She took the picture and made it her background and sent it to Shawn.

Shawn's phone buzzed and he reached on the dresser and grabbed it. He looked at it and saw a text from Jules. He opened his phone and saw the picture she took of him and Aaron. He texted back, _"Come out of the bathroom please."_

Juliet saw Shawn's text and came out of the bathroom and smiled.

"You are really sweet Shawn." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled and said, "You heard all that?"

"I did. I love how you said that you loved me first and then you loved Aaron at the picture of his first ultrasound. That made me tear up a little." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled.

Aaron was snoring and Shawn and Juliet heard it and put Aaron on their bed and finished packing.

"Jules are you ready to go?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah I am. Give me a second." Juliet said.

Shawn went back into the bedroom and saw Juliet looking at Aaron's 1st ultrasound. He walked into the bedroom and shut the door and texted Karen that they were ready for her to come get the kids.

A few minutes later Karen walked in their house and said, "Alright I will see y'all later."

Juliet ran out of the bedroom and caught Karen.

"Aaron come here please." Juliet said.

Aaron ran to Juliet and hugged her and didn't let go.

"Aaron don't make this harder than it is. Please don't do this." Juliet said.

"Mommy are you crying?" Aaron asked.

"A little bit. I haven't left all 3 of you at all this is a little hard for me son." Juliet said.

Aaron went back hugging her.

"I love you boy." Juliet whispered.

"I love you too mommy." Aaron said.

Juliet pulled back and kissed Aaron. Then she grabbed Brice and then loved on Cole for a bit.

"I love you boys." Shawn said.

"Bye daddy." Aaron said.

Aaron ran to Shawn and hugged him.

Shawn picked Aaron up and let a tear or two fall from his eyes.

"I love you big man." Shawn whispered.

"I love you too daddy. Have fun." Aaron said.

Shawn pulled back and gave Aaron a kiss. He did that two more times and then went and stood by Juliet.

Karen left and Juliet turned around and said, "I saw you cry."

"You did? Damn!" Shawn said.

"It's ok. I am going to miss them too." Juliet said.

"I love Aaron so much. Not that I don't love the other 2 but Aaron is my baby. He has been through so much shit over the past 3 years he's been alive." Shawn said.

"Shawn don't bring up that thing where I had to go to the hospital and cry for 3 days about him." Juliet said.

"I was there Jules. I could've stopped her." Shawn said.

Juliet grabbed Shawn's face and said, "Look at me! It's not your fault. He is fine. You are both fine."

Shawn's face relaxed when Juliet let go of it.

"Are you ready mama?" Shawn said.

"I sure am daddy." Juliet said.

Shawn grabbed the bags and handed the keys to Juliet to the Camaro and grabbed everything else and shut off everything and turned on the alarm.

He got the stuff in the trunk and shut it and got in with Juliet. He saw Juliet looking through Aaron's baby picture album on her phone. He smiled and looked at Juliet.

"Show me your background." Shawn said.

Juliet pulled up her lock screen and showed it to him.

"That is a damn good photo of me and my baby." Shawn said.

"I know. The ones I love so damn much." Juliet said.

Shawn leaned over the console and kissed Juliet and then drove to the airport.


End file.
